El Principe Griego Adap
by Maary Cullen
Summary: —Estoy embarazada, Príncipe Edward. Embarazada de usted. Bella Swan dice que está embarazada del Príncipe Edward Cullen, ¡pero si ni siquiera la conoce! ¿Sería sólo otra caza fortunas aprovechándose de su deseo de tener un hijo y heredero? Pero Bella está esperando el niño de Edward… ¡como madre de alquiler!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Sandra Marton**

**Chicas esta es una nueva adaptación, ojala les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a las chavas en Facebook que me animaron a publicarla. Esta historia es para ustedes**

* * *

**Argumento**

—Estoy embarazada, Príncipe Edward. Embarazada de usted.

Bella Swan dice que está embarazada del Príncipe Edward Cullen, ¡pero si ni siquiera la conoce! ¿Sería sólo otra caza fortunas aprovechándose de su deseo de tener un hijo y heredero?

Pero Bella está esperando el niño de Edward… ¡como madre de alquiler! El arrogante griego está furioso, pero no tiene la más mínima intención de dejarla ir. Después de todo, se perdió el placer de acostarse con ella para concebir al bebé…

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La primera vez que la vio, Edward estaba saliendo de un taxi.

Estaba en un humor tan negro y sombrío, algo habitual en los últimos tres meses, que hasta incluso había dejado de notar la belleza.

No obstante, un hombre tendría que estar muerto para no notar a esta mujer.

Impresionante, fue su primer pensamiento. O lo que se podía ver de ella, al menos. Unas oscuras gafas de sol tipo envolvente tapaban gran parte de su cara, pero su boca insinuaba deliciosamente las suficientes promesas sexuales como para que un monje se planteara dejar los hábitos.

Su cabello era largo y de aspecto sedoso. Una mezcla dicromática de castaño y oro que caía sobre sus hombros como al descuido.

Tenía la altura de una modelo, entre un metro ochenta y un metro ochenta y cinco. Y su porte para llevar la ropa también la hacía parecer una modelo. La costosa chaqueta de cuero color caramelo, el pantalón negro de corte ajustado y las botas negras de tacón alto la hacían ver como salida directamente de las páginas de _Vogue_.

Pocos meses atrás habría hecho algo más que mirar. Se habría acercado a ella sonriente y le habría preguntado si ella también almorzaba en Portofino's…

Pero no hoy.

Ni en el futuro inmediato, pensó, apretando la boca.

No importaba qué aspecto tenía detrás de las gafas oscuras, no estaba interesado.

Salió del taxi y le entregó al conductor un par de billetes. Un automovilista detrás del taxi tocó bocina, Edward le lanzó una mirada belicosa y bordeó el coche para subirse a la acera…

Y vio que la mujer se había quitado las gafas de sol. Estaba mirándolo directamente a él, fijamente.

No era impresionante.

Era espectacular.

Su cara era un óvalo perfecto. Sus pómulos, afilados como cuchillos. Una nariz recta y aristocrática, y sus ojos eran increíbles. Grandes, de un verde profundo y de pestañas abundantes.

Y esa boca…Las cosas que esa boca podría hacer…

¡Demonios!

Edward se puso duro tan repentinamente que se sorprendió, pero entonces pensó que hacía ya tres meses que no estaba con una mujer.

Era el período más largo que había estado sin sexo desde que fuera iniciado en sus misterios, la Navidad en que tuvo dieciséis, cuando una de las muchas amantes de su padre lo había seducido.

La diferencia era que él había sido un niño entonces. Ahora era un hombre. Un hombre con un frío odio en el corazón y sin ningún deseo que hubiera una mujer en su vida. No todavía, ni siquiera una tan bella y deseable…

— ¡Oye, hombre, esto es Nueva York! ¿Crees que la acera es tuya?

Edward se dio vuelta, listo y ansioso para una pelea…pero cuando vio quién era, la tensión se aflojó.

—Hale—dijo sonriendo.

Jasper Hale sonrió a su vez.

—En persona.

La sonrisa suave de Edward se convirtió en una sonrisa abierta, le tendió la mano y luego dijo.

— ¡Oh, qué demonios!—y tiró de su viejo amigo para darle un abrazo de oso.

—Qué bueno verte.

—Lo mismo digo—Jasper se echó hacia atrás, haciendo una mueca sonriente— ¿Listo para el almuerzo?

— ¿No estoy siempre listo para una comida en Portofino's?

—Sí, claro. Sólo quiero decir…—Jasper se aclaró la garganta— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Deberías haber llamado. Cuando leí sobre el, humm…el accidente…

Edward se puso rígido.

—Olvídalo.

—Eso fue terrible, hombre. Perder a tu novia…

—Ya te dije, olvídalo.

—No la conocía, pero…

—Jasper. No quiero hablar de ello.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero—dijo Edward, con tal frialdad, que Jasper se dio cuenta de que no debía insistir.

—Muy bien—dijo, forzando una sonrisa—En ese caso…le dije a Antonio que nos dé el box de atrás.

Edward, también con una sonrisa forzada, dijo.

—Tal vez incluso tengan _Trippa_******[1]**_ alla Savoiarda_ en el menú de hoy.

Jasper se estremeció de asco.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Cullen? ¿La _pasta_ no es lo suficientemente buena para ti?

—Los callos son deliciosos—dijo Edward y fácilmente cayeron en las bromas nacidas de la vieja amistad.

—Igual que en los viejos tiempos—dijo Jasper.

Nada volvería a ser como en los viejos tiempos, pensó Edward, pero igual sonrió y dejó las cosas así.

El box trasero era tan cómodo como siempre y los callos estaban en el menú, pero Edward no lo ordenó, nunca lo habría hecho, pues los callos le disgustaban tanto como a Jasper.

La pulla formaba parte de la relación. Sin embargo, después de ordenar y que les trajeran, a él un vodka doble con hielo, y a Jasper un whisky puro, se quedaron en silencio.

—Así que—dijo Jasper finalmente— ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho ¿Y tú?

—Oh, ya sabes. Anduve por Tahití la semana pasada, revisando una propiedad en la playa…

—Una vida dura—dijo Edward sonriendo.

—Jeje, sí, bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Más silencio. Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—Vi a Emmett y Rosalie el fin de semana. En ese banquete. Todo el mundo se apenó de que no pudieras ir.

— ¿Cómo están?—preguntó Edward, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario.

—Estupendamente bien. Y el bebé está muy bien también.

Silencio de nuevo. Jasper tomó un sorbo de su whisky.

—Emmett me dijo que estuvo intentado llamarte, pero…

—Sí. Tengo sus mensajes.

—Yo lo intenté también. Durante semanas. Me alegro de que finalmente atendieras el teléfono ayer.

—Bien—dijo Edward como si realmente lo pensara, pero no era así. Sólo habían pasado diez minutos y ya lamentaba haber atendido la llamada de Jasper y haber acordado reunirse con él.

Al menos errores como éste podía remediarse, pensó, y miró su reloj.

—El único problema es que…surgió algo, así que no estoy seguro de poder quedarme a almorzar. Lo intentaré, pero…

—Tonterías.

Edward lo miró.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído, Cullen. Dije «tonterías» No te surgió nada. Lo que quieres es una excusa para evitar lo que viene.

— ¿Y eso sería…?

—Una pregunta.

—Pregunta entonces.

— ¿Por qué no nos contaste a Emmett o mí cuando eso ocurrió? ¿Por qué tuvimos que enterarnos por esos malditos pasquines sensacionalistas?

—Esas son dos preguntas—dijo Edward, en tono monocorde.

—Sí, bueno, y aquí hay una tercera. ¿Por qué no te apoyaste en nosotros? No tenías por qué pasar por todo eso solo.

— ¿Todo qué?

—Dame un respiro, Edward, sabes bien de qué te hablo. ¡Demonios, hombre, perder a la mujer que amabas…!

—Suena como si la hubiera extraviado—dijo Edward, con una voz seca y fría.

—Sabes que no quise decir eso. Es sólo que Emmett y yo hablamos y…

— ¿Es así como Mccarty y tú se mantienen ocupados? ¿Chismoseando como un par de viejas?

Vio que los ojos de Jasper se estrechaban. Sabía que estaban preocupados por él, y él no hacía más que lanzarles esa preocupación a la cara, ¡Pero al diablo, lo último que quería era compasión!

—Nos preocupamos por ti—dijo Jasper suavemente—Sólo queremos ayudar.

Edward dejó escapar una risa amarga. Notó el desconcierto de Jasper y se inclinó hacia él sobre la mesa.

— ¿Ayudarme a soportar mi dolor, quieres decir?

—Sí, maldita sea. ¿Por qué no?

—La única manera que poder ayudarme—dijo Edward con una voz muy baja—sería traer de vuelta a Heidi.

—Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Yo…

—No—dijo con frialdad—no lo sabes. No entiendes. No quiero que regrese para aliviar mi dolor, Jasper.

— ¿Entonces qué…?

—Quiero que vuelva para poder decirle que sé exactamente lo que era. Una…

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio cuando el camarero apareció con el segundo vodka doble para Edward. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y luego miró a Jasper, que al instante cabeceó asintiendo.

—Otro whisky—dijo—Doble.

Esperaron hasta que la bebida fue servida, y entonces Jasper se inclinó hacia delante.

—Mira—dijo suavemente—sé que estás amargado. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Tu novia embarazada, un conductor ebrio, una carretera estrecha…—Levantó su vaso y bebió un trago largo—Tiene que ser duro. Quiero decir, no conocía Heidi, pero…

—Es la segunda vez que dices eso, y tienes razón, no la conocías.

—Bueno, te enamoraste, le propusiste matrimonio rápidamente, y…

—El amor no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

Jasper lo miró fijamente.

— ¿No?

Edward le devolvió la mirada. Tal vez fue el vodka. Tal vez fue la manera en que su viejo amigo lo estaba mirando. Tal vez fue la imagen repentina y espontánea de la mujer afuera del restaurante, pero ahora se preguntaba cómo pudo haberla deseado y no aborrecerse por ello.

¿Quién sabía la razón? De lo único que estaba seguro era de que estaba cansado de ocultar la verdad.

—No le propuse matrimonio. Ella vino a vivir conmigo, aquí en Nueva York.

—Sí, bueno…

—Estaba embarazada—Edward dijo rotundamente—Luego perdió el bebé. O al menos eso fue lo que dijo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca estuvo embarazada—La mandíbula de Edward se tensó—Lo del bebé era mentira,

Jasper palideció.

— ¡Demonios, hombre! ¡Te estafó!

Si hubiera detectado una pizca de piedad en esas palabras, Edward se hubiera levantado e ido. Pero no la hubo. Todo lo que escuchó en la voz de Jasper fue conmoción, indignación y un bienvenido toque de ira.

De repente, el sonido apagado de voces y risas, y el tintineo suave de vasos y cubiertos, fueron casi dolorosamente molestos.

Edward se levantó, dejó caer varios billetes sobre la mesa y miró a Jasper.

—Me compré un condominio. Está a sólo unas cuadras de aquí.

Jasper se puso de pie antes de que Edward terminara de hablar.

—Vamos.

Y en ese momento, allí mismo, por primera vez desde que todo esto había empezado, Edward comenzó a pensar que iba a estar bien.

Un par de horas más tarde, los hombres estaban sentados uno frente del otro en el living del dúplex de Edward, en el piso quince. El vodka y el whisky habían dado paso a una taza de café negro fuerte.

La vista que se podía apreciar a través de las tres paredes vidriadas circundantes era magnífica, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención. La única vista que importaba en esos momentos era la que Edward había dejado entrever respecto del alma de una mujer taimada.

—Entonces—dijo Jasper quedamente—estuviste con ella por algún tiempo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Cada vez que venía a Nueva York.

—Y luego tú trataste de romper.

—Sí. Era hermosa y sexy como el infierno, pero cuanto más la conocía…Supongo que suena loco, pero fue como si hubiera llevando una máscara y ahora la estuviera dejando caer.

—No suena loco en absoluto—dijo tristemente Jasper—Hay mujeres por ahí que harían lo que sea por enganchar un hombre adinerado.

—Ella empezó a mostrar un lado que no había visto antes. Se preocupaba sólo por las cosas materiales, trataba a la gente como si fuera mugre. Taxistas, camareras…—Edward tomó un poco de su café—Yo quería zafarme de ella.

— ¿Y quién no?

—Pensé simplemente en no llamarla más, pero me pareció incorrecto. Era más apropiado decirle que se había terminado, así que la llamé y quedamos en cenar—Su rostro se ensombreció y se puso de pie, caminó hacia una de las paredes de cristal y se quedó mirando la ciudad—Alcancé a decir una frase y se puso a llorar. Y me dijo que estaba embarazada de mí.

— ¿Le creíste?

Edward se dio vuelta y miró a Jasper.

—Había sido mi amante durante un par de meses, Jasper. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Jasper suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Tienes razón—Hizo una pausa—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?

—Le dije que les daría a ella y al bebé mi apoyo, y me dijo que si realmente me preocupaba el bebé que llevaba en su vientre, le pediría que fuera a vivir conmigo.

—Dios bendito, hombre…

—Sí. Lo sé. Pero estaba embarazada de mí. Al menos, eso fue lo que creí.

Jasper suspiró de nuevo.

—Por supuesto.

—Fue una pesadilla—dijo Edward, estremeciéndose—Especulo que pensó que era seguro abandonar la pose actuada, porque empezó a tratar a mi personal como esclavos, la cuenta en Tiffany's se incrementó a seis cifras…—en su mandíbula saltó un nudo—No quería saber nada de ella.

— ¿Nada de sexo?—preguntó Jasper sin rodeos.

—Nada. En primer lugar no podía entender por qué alguna vez me había acostado con ella. Ella pensó que había perdido el interés porque estaba embarazada—Hizo una mueca—Empezó a decir que cuán diferentes serían las cosas si ella no estuviera…—Edward se dirigió hacia la mesa de servicio del café. A medio camino, murmuró algo en griego y se desvió hacia un gabinete de madera teca empotrado en la pared— ¿Qué tomas?

—Lo que me sirvas.

La respuesta produjo en Edward un esbozo de sonrisa. Se sirvió una buena cantidad de Courvoisier en un par de copas de coñac de cristal y se quedó con uno.

Bebieron y a continuación Edward volvió a hablar.

—Un par de semanas más tarde, me dijo que había abortado. Me sentí…no sé lo que sentí…desestabilizado por la pérdida del bebé. Quiero decir, que para ese entonces yo ya pensaba en él como un bebé, ¿sabes?, no en un conjunto de células—Sacudió la cabeza—Pero una vez superado eso, lo que sentí, para ser honesto, fue alivio. Ahora podíamos terminar con la relación.

—Pero ella no quiso saber nada.

Edward dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—Eres más inteligente que yo. Se puso histérica. Me dijo que yo le había hecho promesas, que le había rogado que pasara su vida conmigo.

—Pero tú no lo habías hecho.

—Por supuesto que no. La única cosa que nos había mantenido juntos era el bebé, ¿lo entiendes?

—Si—dijo Jasper, a pesar de que se daba cuenta de que no tenía que decir nada. Las compuertas se habían abierto.

—Entonces ella pareció caer abruptamente en una depresión. Se la pasaba todo el día en la cama. No quería comer. Fue a su ginecólogo, o al menos eso dijo, y me contó que le había aconsejado que volviera a quedar embarazada.

—Pero…

—Exacto. Yo no quería un hijo, no con ella. Yo quería zafar de esa relación—Edward tomó otro trago de brandy—Me pidió que lo reconsiderara. Vino a mi habitación en medio de la noche…

— ¿Tenían habitaciones separadas?

Un fulgor frío brilló en los ojos de Edward.

—Desde el principio.

—Claro, claro. Lo siento. Ibas diciendo…

—Era buena en lo que hacía, tengo que darle ese crédito. La mayoría de las noches la rechacé, pero una vez…—Un músculo saltó en la mandíbula—No estoy orgulloso de ello.

—Hombre, no seas tan duro contigo. Si ella te sedujo…

—Usé condón, y eso la puso como loca "Quiero a tu bebé" dijo, y entonces…

Edward se quedó en silencio. Jasper se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Y entonces—dijo Edward, después de una respiración profunda y un suspiro largo—entonces me dijo que había concebido. Que su médico se lo había confirmado.

—Pero… ¿y el condón?

—Se rompió, dijo ella, cuando…me lo sacó—Se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Demonios, qué pregunta la mía! Los malditos se rompen. Todos los sabemos. Así que…se embarazó de nuevo.

—No—Edward dijo rotundamente—No se embarazó de nuevo. Pero hizo una actuación a fondo. Las típicas náuseas del embarazo…el helado y los pepinillos a mitad de la noche…Pero no estaba embarazada—Su voz áspera—Y nunca lo había estado. Ni entonces, ni antes.

—Edward, no puedes estar seguro de…

—Quería mi nombre y mi dinero—Edward lanzó una carcajada ahogada—e incluso mi título de «Príncipe», cosa que tú y yo sabemos no es más que basura obsoleta. Lo quería todo—inspiró hondo, y luego dejó escapar el aire—y mintió sobre el niño para conseguirlo.

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Cuando murió—dijo Edward rotundamente. Terminó su bebida y volvió a servirse—Yo estaba en Atenas por negocios. La llamaba por teléfono todas las noches para ver cómo iba el embarazo. Luego me enteré de que tenía un amante y que estaba con él cada vez que me iba.

— ¡Demonios!—dijo Jasper en voz baja.

—Estaban en Long Island. Iban por un camino estrecho y sinuoso de la costa norte. Él conducía, y ambos tenían una dosis alta de alcohol y cocaína. El coche se acercó demasiado a un borde sin barrera de protección…Ninguno sobrevivió—Cuando Edward levantó la vista de su copa, tenía los ojos sombríos.

—Hace un rato me hablaste sobre el duelo, Jasper. Bueno, yo me acongojé entonces, no por ella sino por mi hijo no nacido…hasta que comencé a revisar los papeles de Heidi, a atar cabos sueltos, y encontré un artículo recortado de una revista acerca de los síntomas del embarazo.

—Igual, eso no implica…

—Fui a ver a su médico y me lo confirmó. Nunca había estado embarazada. Ni la primera vez, ni la segunda. Todo había sido un engaño.

Los dos amigos se quedaron sentados en silencio mientras el sol se sumergía en el horizonte. Finalmente Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—Me gustaría poder decir algo inteligente.

Edward sonrió.

—Me obligaste a hablar, y no te imaginas lo bien que me hizo. Lo había estado guardando todo adentro.

—Tengo una idea. ¿Te acuerdas de ese club mío? Me tengo que encontrar allí con alguien interesado en comprarlo.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Ya sabes cómo es Nueva York. Lo que hoy está de moda mañana es basura—Jasper miró su reloj—Ven conmigo al centro, toma una copa mientras yo me ocupo un rato del negocio y luego saldremos—sonrió ampliamente—Cenaremos en ese lugar de la calle Spring. Un par de solteros en la ciudad, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Gracias, mi amigo, pero no creo que sea muy buena compañía esta noche.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y no estaremos solos por mucho tiempo—Otra sonrisa amplia—Antes de que te des cuenta, habrá un par de hermosas mujeres revoloteando sobre nosotros.

—He renunciado a las mujeres por un tiempo.

—Puedo entenderlo, pero…

—Eso es lo que necesito por ahora.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Inexplicablemente la imagen de la mujer de ojos verdes y cabello veteado por el sol, apareció ante los ojos de Edward. Si no había querido notarla, mucho menos recordarla…

—Sí—dijo rápidamente—definitivamente.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen acerca de volver a montar el caballo que te tiró—dijo Jasper con una sonrisa—Le dije a Emmett casi lo mismo hace un año, la noche que conoció a Rosalie… ¿Y, cómo resultó?

—Y—dijo Edward—Fue un buen consejo para él, pero no para mí. Esto es diferente.

La sonrisa de Jasper se desvaneció.

—Tienes razón. Bueno, déjame llamar a este tipo con el que se supone tengo que encontrarme…

—No, no lo hagas. Me gustaría estar solo esta noche. Justamente para pensar un poco y empezar a dejar atrás todo esto.

Jasper ladeó la cabeza.

—No es una buena idea, Edward. Puedo reunirme mañana.

—Te lo agradezco, pero, honestamente, me siento mucho mejor ahora que hablamos—Edward le tendió la mano—Vete a la reunión. Y, Jasper…gracias.

—_Por nada_—dijo Jasper sonriendo—Te llamaré mañana, ¿sí? Tal vez podamos cenar juntos.

—Me gustaría, pero regreso a Minos por la mañana—Luego tomó a Jasper por los hombros—Cuídate, _filos_ _mou_.

—Tú también—dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido. Edward se veía mejor que hacía unas horas, pero todavía tenía esa mirada perdida en los ojos—Me gustaría que cambiaras de opinión sobre esta noche. Olvida lo de las mujeres. Podríamos ir al gimnasio. Levantar algunas pesas, o correr por la pista.

— ¿Realmente crees que me haría sentir mejor ganarte otra vez?

—Me ganaste sólo una vez, hace mil años, en Yale.

—Una trivialidad.

Los hombres se rieron entre dientes. Edward echó el brazo alrededor del cuello de Jasper, mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la puerta.

—No te preocupes por mí, Hale. Tomaré una ducha, me serviré otra copa y luego, gracias a ti, voy a dormir realmente toda la noche, por primera vez en meses.

Los amigos se dieron la mano y luego, tras irse Jasper, Edward cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y dejó que su sonrisa fuera desapareciendo gradualmente.

Le había dicho a Jasper la verdad y se sentía mejor. Durante tres meses, desde la muerte de Heidi, había evitado a sus amigos y conocidos, y había dedicado cada minuto del día a sus negocios, con la esperanza de poder deshacerse de la ira.

¿Qué caso tenía estar enojado con una mujer muerta, o consigo mismo, por haber dejado que lo engañara?

—De ninguna manera—murmuró Edward mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación—No tiene el más mínimo sentido.

Heidi se había burlado de él. ¿Y qué? Los hombres sobrevivían a cosas peores. Y si, en lo más profundo de su alma, de alguna manera lamentó la pérdida de un hijo que nunca había existido, un niño que aún sin conocerlo había querido, quizá debería ocuparse de eso, entonces.

Tenía treinta y un años. Tal vez ya era hora de sentar la cabeza, casarse y tener una familia.

_Thee mou_, ¿estaba loco?

No podía casarse ni tener hijos sin una esposa. Y no había ni la más mínima probabilidad de que tomara una esposa en lo inmediato. Lo que necesitaba era todo lo contrario a sentar cabeza.

Jasper estaba en lo cierto.

La mejor cura para lo que le afligía era perderse en una mujer. En un cuerpo suave y dispuesto. Una boca ansiosa. Una mujer sin planes ocultos, ni ningún otro tipo de pretensión más allá del placer…

Allí estaba. La misma imagen otra vez. La mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos veteados por el sol. ¡Demonios, qué oportunidad había perdido!

Lo había mirado directamente a él, y aún atrapado en su mal humor, había sabido lo que parecía decir.

La dama estaba interesada.

La verdad llana es que las mujeres generalmente lo estaban.

Y él había estado interesado también, o así habría sido, si no hubiera estado tan condenadamente abocado a revolcarse en la autocompasión. ¡Porque, maldita sea, eso es lo que había estado haciendo! Era enojo, sí, pero mezclado con una buena dosis de «pobre de mí».

Ya había tenido suficiente de eso por el resto de su vida.

Llamaría a Jasper y le diría que, después de todo, sus planes para la noche sonaban bien.

Cena, tragos, un par de hermosas mujeres, y daba lo mismo si no tenían ojos verdes y cabellos veteados por el sol…

Sonó el timbre.

Edward levantó las cejas. El único acceso a su departamento era un ascensor privado. Nadie podía entrar en él sin la aprobación del portero, y a su vez esa aprobación venía directamente de Edward.

A menos que…

Sonrió…

—Jasper—dijo, mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. Su amigo había llegado al vestíbulo, se arrepintió y decidió regresar.

Edward llegó a la puerta doble.

—Hale—dijo contento mientras abría— ¿Cuándo tomaste un curso para leer la mente? Precisamente te iba a llamar…

Pero en el pasillo marmolado no estaba Jasper.

Estaba la mujer. La que había visto afuera de Portofino's. La belleza de ojos verdes que no había sido capaz de sacar de su cabeza.

* * *

**HOOOLA a todas! **

**Esta historia vino por que hice una encueste en el grupo de Facebook sobre de que tipo de historias querían que subiera y una de las mas votadas fue sobre millonarios.**

**Si aun no se unen que esperan ya somos 50! el link esta en mi perfil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Sandra Marton**

**Chicas esta es una nueva adaptación, ojala les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a las chavas en Facebook que me animaron a publicarla. Esta historia es para ustedes**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

¡Ah, qué cosa tan buena de ver!

La atractiva mandíbula de Edward Cullen, abierta.

Observar eso fue la primera cosa realmente buena que le había pasado a Bella desde hacía tiempo.

Era evidente que Su Alteza no estaba acostumbrado a que su vida fuera interrumpida por sorpresas no deseadas.

_Edward es imperturbable_, había dicho Heidi.

Bueno, en realidad no lo había dicho exactamente así. _Nada le llega_, era probablemente más exacto.

No era cierto, pensó Bella. Bastaba con mirarlo ahora.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella no respondió. El placer de atraparlo con la guardia baja comenzó a esfumarse. Se había preparado para este momento, pero la realidad era aterradora. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que él pudiera oírlo.

—Usted estaba afuera de Portofino's hoy.

Él estaba recobrando el control de sí mismo. Su voz había adquirido un tono autoritario y sus ojos de color gris claro se habían estrechado.

— ¿Es usted reportera de uno de esos malditos tabloides? Le aclaro que no doy entrevistas.

Realmente él no sabía quién era ella. Se había preguntado si Heidi le habría mostrado una foto, o indicado algún artículo en una revista, pero esa duda casi se había esfumado en el restaurante, a donde ella lo había seguido desde sus oficinas, en la calle cincuenta y siete.

Él la había mirado, pero sólo como lo hacían la mayoría de los hombres. Con interés, con avaricia, con un tipo de avidez que ella despreciaba, la que decía que ella era un juguete y ellos querían un chiche nuevo.

Aunque hoy, cuando este hombre la había mirado, sólo por un segundo, porque sin dudas no había sido más que eso, ella había sentido…había sentido… ¿Qué?

Había sentido que perdía su equilibrio, y se alegró de que alguien apareciera para encontrarse con él, porque sabía que no debía enfrentarse a él con otra persona presente.

Esta discusión tenía que ser privada.

En cuanto a la pérdida del equilibrio, o lo que fuere, sólo demostraba lo peligroso que podía ser Edward Cullen.

Que hubiera sido capaz de hipnotizar a Heidi era fácil de entender, pues Heidi siempre había sido una tonta respecto de los hombres, pero que hubiera tenido ese efecto en Bella, aunque fuera sólo por segundo, sólo la convenció de que estaba en lo correcto sobre lo que pensaba de él.

El Príncipe de _Todo Lo Que Lo Rodea_ era un elegante gato salvaje, siempre al acecho. Un bello depredador. Lástima que no tenía alma, ni corazón, ni…

— ¿Está usted sorda? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Y cómo diablos ha llegado hasta aquí?

Se había adelantado un par de pasos, lo suficiente como para invadir su espacio. No había dudas de que era una forma sutil de intimidación. Podría haber funcionado, pues a pesar de su propia altura, la de él hacía que tuviera que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, pero a Bella la intimidación no le era desconocida.

Al crecer, había sido intimidada por expertos. Y había aprendido que podía ser lastimada sólo si ella lo permitía.

—Tres preguntas—dijo enérgica— ¿Quiere que se las conteste en ese orden, o soy libre de elegir?

Él se movió rápidamente, la agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a retroceder. Dolió, pues su agarre era fuerte y su mano dura, y tampoco esperaba una demostración de fuerza física de parte de un aristócrata consentido, pero ella no se inmutó.

—Quíteme la mano de encima.

—Me tomaría un segundo llamar a la policía y decirles que hay un intruso en mi casa. ¿Es eso lo que quiere?

—Usted es el que no quiere que la policía intervenga en esto, Su Alteza.

Los ojos grises se centraron en los de ella.

— ¿Por qué?

Ahora, pensó Bella, y respiró profundo para estabilizarse.

—Mi nombre es Bella.

Nada. Ni siquiera un destello de interés.

—Bella Swan—añadió, como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia.

Ni siquiera parpadeó. Ó era un actor condenadamente bueno ó…Un hormigueo de alarma comenzó a recorrerle la piel.

— ¿Usted es…usted es Edward Cullen?

Él sonrió levemente.

—Un poco tarde para preguntar, pero sí, ese es quién soy.

—Entonces…entonces seguramente reconocerá mi nombre…

—No.

—Soy la hermana de Heidi. La hermanastra.

Eso sí provocó una reacción. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos. Dejó caer su muñeca, o mejor dicho la soltó como si quemara. Casi esperó que se limpiara la mano en el pantalón, pero lo que hizo fue dar un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Está aquí a darme unas condolencias de tres meses de retraso?

—Hubiera pensado que usted debería dármelas a mí.

Él se echó a reír, aunque el sonido no tuvo ningún viso de alegría.

— ¿Y por qué diablos iba a hacer eso? Para empezar, no sabía que Heidi tuviera una hermana—Hizo una pausa—Eso, si realmente usted es su hermana.

— ¿De qué está hablando? Por supuesto que soy su hermana. Y, por supuesto que usted sabe de mí.

La mujer que decía ser la hermana de Heidi hablaba con autoridad. No es que Edward creyera ciegamente que fuera quien decía ser. Pero como mínimo venía con alguna mala intención. ¿Si no por qué se había acercado de esta manera, en lugar de llamar por teléfono o enviarle un e-mail? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, pensó Edward, y tomó el teléfono celular que estaba sobre la mesa de mármol junto a la puerta.

— ¿Qué hace?

—Ocuparme de su fanfarronada. ¿No va a responder a mis preguntas? Muy bien. Puede contarle su historia a la policía.

—Será mejor que lo piense dos veces antes de levantar el teléfono, señor Cullen.

Su intrusa había comenzado llena de convicción, como un jugador de póquer que sabe que tiene la mano ganadora, pero eso había cambiado. Su voz había pasado de fuerte a temblorosa, y los ojos, tan verdes que se preguntaba si llevaría lentes de contacto, se habían agrandado.

Una estafadora, pensó fríamente. Estaba tratando de hacerlo caer en una trampa. La única pregunta era, ¿cuál?

—Príncipe—dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con el uso de su título. Por lo general pedía que lo llamaran por su nombre o su apellido, no por su título honorífico, pero si se requería arrogancia real para sacudir el autocontrol de su intrusa, haría uso de ella—Es Príncipe Edward. Y le doy un segundo para empezar a hablar. ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

— ¿Quiere decir, cómo evadí la guardia militar del vestíbulo?

Ella estaba tratando de recuperar el control, y que lo condenaran si permitiría que eso sucediera. Edward colgó el teléfono y se inclinó hacia ella, invadiendo nuevamente su espacio para que, no sólo retrocediera, sino que se arrinconara en una esquina.

No tenía salida, excepto detrás de él

—No juegue conmigo, señora. Quiero respuestas directas.

Ella, en un gesto de preocupación y por un segundo, atrapó un pedacito del labio inferior entre sus dientes, para luego soltarlo y tocar con la punta de la lengua la carne que había apresado.

El vientre de Edward se apretó. Jasper estaba en lo cierto, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin una mujer.

—Un chico de los mandados en la entrada de servicio me abrió la puerta—sonrió levemente—Fue muy cortés. Luego usé la escalera de incendios.

— ¿Si usted es la hermana de Heidi, por qué simplemente no se presentó al portero?

—Todo este tiempo esperé que usted se pusiera en contacto conmigo, pero no pasó nada, así que decirle a su portero que quería verlo no me pareció útil.

—Déjeme ver un documento de identidad.

— ¿Qué?

—Una identificación, algo que diga que usted es quien dice ser.

—No entiendo por qué Heidi lo amaba—dijo Bella con amargura.

Edward decidió que era mejor no responder a eso. En su lugar, observó en silencio cómo ella rebuscaba en el bolso que se descolgó del hombro, sacaba una billetera y la abría.

—Aquí. Mi licencia de conducir. ¿Satisfecho?

No satisfecho, sino más bien perplejo. La licencia decía que era Bella Swan, de veintisiete años de edad, con domicilio en Chelsea. Y la foto coincidía. Era la mujer que estaba de pie ante él. Ni siquiera los abúlicos empleados de Vehículos Automotores y sus insensibles máquinas fotográficas habían sido capaces de oscurecer su mirada.

Edward la miró.

—Esto no la hace hermana de Heidi.

Sin decir una palabra, rebuscó en su bolso una vez más y sacó un álbum del tamaño de una tarjeta de visita y lo abrió. La foto era, obviamente, de años pasados, pero no había dudas sobre la identidad de las caras de las dos mujeres que miraban a la cámara.

—Muy bien. ¿Y qué si usted es hermana de Heidi? ¿Por qué está aquí?

Bella lo miró fijamente.

— ¡No puede hablar en serio!

Estaba haciéndolo…y luego, con la velocidad de un rayo, las cosas empezaron a encajar.

Las hermanas no se parecían entre sí, pero eso no significaba que la manzana hubiera caído lejos del árbol.

—Permítame ahorrarle tiempo—dijo Edward con frialdad—Su hermana no dejó ningún dinero.

Los ojos verdes brillaron desafiantes.

—No estoy aquí por dinero.

—Tampoco dejó joyas, ni ningún otro botín de guerra. Y todo lo que le había dado yo, lo doné a la caridad.

—Tampoco me importa eso.

— ¿En serio?—Se cruzó de brazos— ¿Quiere decir que no he echado a perder sus esperanzas?

Los ojos femeninos se llenaron de lágrimas.

De hecho, pensó Edward desagradablemente, eso era exactamente lo que él había hecho.

—Usted…egocéntrico cerdo aristócrata—dijo entre dientes y con voz temblorosa—Aquí no hay nada echado a perder excepto usted mismo. Y créame, Príncipe ó Señor ó como quiera llamarse, nunca, ¡nunca sabrá lo que se pierde!

Se trató de un pequeño discurso emocional, y pudo ver que estaba decidida a terminarlo por todo lo alto al tratar de empujarlo y llegar a la puerta.

Había muchas razones para dejarla ir. Y si ella estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente y desaparecer de su vida tan pronto como había entrado, ¿quién era él para impedírselo?

La lógica le decía que se hiciera a un lado…

Al diablo con la lógica.

Edward intercambió su peso para mantenerla atrapada en la esquina. Ella le espetó otro insulto, aunque no tan creativo como el último, estiró sus brazos y trató de alejarlo.

Él se echó a reír, la tomó por las muñecas y le atrapó las manos contra la pared dura de su pecho. La ira y el desafío tiñeron las mejillas femeninas de carmín.

— ¡Maldita sea, aléjese!

— ¿Por qué, cariño?—ronroneó—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa por salir si recién estabas tan ansiosa de verme?

Ella le dio una patada en la espinilla con una de sus botas de tacón alto. Dolió, pero que lo condenaran si se lo haría saber. En su lugar, la arrastró más cercano hasta que estuvo apretada contra él.

Se dijo a sí mismo que sólo lo hacía para que no lo pateara de nuevo. Y también, que no había ninguna razón para el puñado caliente de lujuria que se anudó en su ingle mientras miraba su cara enrojecida.

Sus ojos eran salvajes. Su pelo era un torrente de hilos dorados, y tenía los labios temblorosos. Temblorosos y llenos, y se separaban con delicadeza. Y repentinamente, Edward entendió por qué estaba aquí.

¡Qué pedazo de idiota era!

Evidentemente Heidi le había hablado de él. Que tenía dinero, un título y buen ojo para las mujeres hermosas. Y ahora, Heidi había desaparecido, pero Bella…Bella estaba muy viva. Increíblemente viva.

Miró su boca de nuevo.

—Debes pensar que soy tonto—dijo despacio—Por supuesto que sé por qué estás aquí.

Los ojos femeninos se iluminaron. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

—Gracias a Dios—dijo con voz temblorosa—Por un momento, pensé…

Edward la hizo callar a mitad de la frase. Hundió las manos en su pelo, le levantó la cara y la besó.

Ella gritó contra su boca y le golpeó el pecho con los puños. Buen detalle, pensó él con una frialdad que contrastaba con su libido creciente. Se había presentado a la audición para el reemplazo de su hermana. Pues bien, él le daría la oportunidad de hacer la prueba.

Un beso para demostrarle que no tenía ningún efecto sobre él, y luego que se fuera a la porra.

Pero, no estaba sucediendo así. Tal vez de verdad había estado mucho tiempo sin una mujer. Tal vez su sensibilidad estaba fuera de control.

El sexo y el deseo no pedían razones, sólo consumación y saciedad. Deseaba esto. Este calor dentro suyo que se incrementaba como fuego en la maleza seca. Este beso hambriento y profundo.

La mujer luchaba por liberarse de sus brazos.

Estaba fingiendo, él lo sabía. Todo era parte de la actuación. Le mordió el labio inferior, ella gritó y él deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca, saboreando su dulzura, capturando el pequeño sonido que emitió. La besó una y otra vez hasta que ella gimió, se alzó hacia él y aplanó las manos contra su pecho…

_¡Thee mou!_ Edward la soltó y la mujer se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron, y vio que sus pupilas estaban tan agrandadas que el verde de su iris había desaparecido.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ella era como Heidi. Una sirena que atraía a un hombre con sexo.

La mano femenina voló por el aire y se estrelló contra su mandíbula.

— ¡Tú, bastardo—dijo en un susurro ronco—endemoniado y horrible hijo de puta!

—No te molestes en actuar—gruñó—O seré yo el que empiece a insultar.

— ¡No entiendo por qué Heidi te amaba!

—Tu hermana nunca amó nada que no tuviera una etiqueta de precio pegada. Ahora, sigue con tu vida. Vete al infierno antes de que cambie de opinión y llame a la policía.

— ¡Te amó lo suficiente como para dejar que la convencieras de tener este bebé!

Edward, que había comenzado a darse vuelta, se giró y afrontó a Bella Swan.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando! Perdió el primer bebé y en lugar de ofrecerle algún consuelo y compasión, le dijiste que se fuera porque no podía darte un heredero.

¿Sería posible que las mentiras de una mujer dejaran a un hombre sin palabras? Edward abrió la boca, luego la volvió a cerrar, mientras trataba de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que Bella Swan acababa decir.

—Eras capaz de arrojar a la calle a la mujer que te amaba, que te adoraba, sólo porque no podía darte un hijo, por eso mi hermana dijo que te daría un bebé, sin importar lo que costara. ¡Incluso después de que los médicos le dijeron que no podía correr el riesgo de embarazarse!

—Espera un minuto. Sólo dame un maldito minuto.

Bella lo miró, los ojos verde esmeralda brillaban en contraste con la palidez de su piel.

—Has utilizado su amor por ti para salirte con la tuya, sin importarte lo que eso podía causarle, lo que le pasó…

Edward estuvo sobre ella en dos zancadas, la aferró por los hombros, mordiéndole la carne y poniéndola de puntillas hasta que sus caras estuvieron a unas pulgadas de distancia.

—Vete—dijo con una voz peligrosamente baja— ¿Me oyes? ¡Fuera de mi casa y de mi vida, o haré que te arresten! Y si piensas que te soltarán en un par de horas, piénsatelo dos veces, porque mis abogados se encargarán de que te quedes en la cárcel por los próximos cien años.

Era una amenaza vacía. ¿De qué podía acusarla además de ser una mentirosa de primera categoría? Él lo sabía, pero contaba con que ella no.

Pero eso no la detuvo.

—Heidi estaba enamorada de ti.

—Acabo de decirte qué es lo que amaba Heidi. Dispones de cinco segundos, señorita Swan. Uno. Dos…

—Ella encontró una manera de tener a tu hijo, y tú estuviste encantado con la idea, pero ahora, te niegas a reconocerlo…

—Adiós, señorita Swan.

Edward giró a Bella hacia la puerta, le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, le dio un pequeño empujón y ella dio un traspié hacia el ascensor.

—Llamaré a la recepción, y si el portero no te ve salir de este ascensor en el próximo par de minutos, te estará esperando la policía.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto!

—Sólo mírame.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Edward la agarró por el codo y rápidamente le dijo.

—Métete adentro.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro femenino. Era tan buena en el llanto a voluntad como lo había sido Heidi, pensó fríamente, aunque Heidi nunca había llegado a dominar del todo el arte. La cara se le ponía roja, se le manchaba la piel, pero la nariz nunca le había goteado.

Los ojos de Bella estaban nublados por las lágrimas, la piel era del color de la crema, y su nariz… ¡maldita sea!, su nariz estaba goteando.

Un buen toque de autenticidad, se dijo Edward mientras salía de la cabina y la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse.

—Fui una tonta al venir aquí.

Edward frenó la puerta. Las palabras fueron dichas de una forma borrosa. Otro buen detalle, pensó, y le ofreció una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No se resolvió en la forma que habías planeado, ¿verdad?

—Debería haberlo sabido. Todos estos meses sin una llamada…

—Soy todo lo hijo de puta que imaginaste que era—dijo, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Traté de decirle a Heidi era una mala idea, pero no quería escuchar.

— ¡Ya me lo imagino! Dos estafadoras discutiendo cómo manejar a un bobo. Debe haber sido un infierno de conversación.

Ella se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos, pero, más crédito a sus dotes interpretativas, las lágrimas seguían llegando.

—Simplemente estate seguro de una cosa, Príncipe Cullen.

—Príncipe Edward—dijo fríamente—Si vas a tratar de incursionar en el terreno de la realeza, deberías usar el tratamiento correcto.

—No creo que cambie de opinión después de que nazca el bebé.

—No soñaría con…—se echó hacia atrás— ¿Qué bebé?

—Porque no dejaré que te acerques a este niño. ¡Me importa un bledo cuántos abogados sueltes sobre mí!

Edward le clavó la mirada. Había soltado la puerta del ascensor y estaba empezando a cerrarse otra vez. Se movió rápidamente y la forzó para que se abriera.

— ¿Qué bebé?—exigió.

— ¡Sabes muy bien qué bebé! El mío. Quiero decir, de Heidi—Bella levantó la barbilla.

—De Heidi…y tuyo.

La tierra pareció tambalearse bajo sus pies. ¿Había un bebé? No. No podía ser. Heidi nunca había estado realmente embarazada. Su médico se lo había dicho…

— ¡Eres una pequeña mentirosa cruel!

—Muy bien. Quédate con esa idea. Te lo dije, no voy a dejar que mi bebé…el de Heidi, esté cerca de un hijo de puta como…

Dejó escapar un chillido cuando la sacó del ascensor, la arrastró de nuevo al departamento y prácticamente la lanzó sobre una silla.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?—Se paró delante de ella, con los pies separados, los brazos cruzados, y los ojos encendidos de ira—Empieza a hablar, y es mejor que digas la verdad.

Ella comenzó a sollozar, pero a él no le importó.

—Estoy esperando—gruñó— ¿De qué bebé estás hablando? ¿De quién es? ¿Y dónde está?

Bella se levantó de un salto.

— ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Él la jaló de nuevo, poniéndola de puntillas.

— ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!

Bella lo miró durante unos segundos que parecieron ser horas. Luego se zafó de sus manos.

—Hablo de este bebé—dijo, poniéndose una mano sobre el vientre—Del que está en mi vientre. Estoy embarazada, Príncipe Edward. Embarazada…de ti.

* * *

**Y comienza lo bueno!**

**¿Qué opinan?**

**A mi me gusta esta Bella fuerte y nada sumisa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Sandra Marton**

**Chicas esta es una nueva adaptación, ojala les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a las chavas en Facebook que me animaron a publicarla. Esta historia es para ustedes**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

¿Embarazada?

¿Embarazada de él?

El cerebro Edward daba vueltas.

_Thee mou_, un hombre no quería escuchar ni siquiera una vez ese cargo de una mujer a la que no amaría en la vida, mucho menos dos veces…

Y luego volvió la cordura.

Esta mujer, Bella, podía estar embarazada, pero eso no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con él. No, a menos que la ciencia hubiera descubierto la forma de que un hombre tuviera relaciones sexuales con una mujer sin verla ni tocarla.

Ella lo miraba con el desafío estampado en cada rasgo. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Se suponía que tenía que parpadear, ó caerse, ó palmear su frente?

Lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era agarrarla por los hombros y lanzarla hacia fuera. Pero primero…primero…

Edward resopló, volvió a resoplar, y luego… ¡qué diablos!, se echó a reír.

Bella Swan le asestó una mirada asesina.

— ¿Cómo puedes reírte de esto?

Eso sólo hizo que riera más fuerte.

Había oído algunos cuentos chinos realmente creativos en su vida. Su padre había sido especialmente hábil para ello, mientras llevaba a la empresa al borde de la ruina, pero nada, nada superaba esto.

Era muy divertido.

Era indignante.

¿Acaso lo tomaba por un tonto de remate? Su hermana lo había hecho, sí, pero al menos había tenido sexo con ella. Había existido una base…débil, pero base al fin, de la que ella se tomó para decir que estaba embarazada.

¡Demonios, las horas que estas dos mujeres se habrían dedicado a hablar de lo tonto que era, y la facilidad con que podía dejarse engañar por una cara bonita!

—Tal vez te gustaría compartir lo que es tan condenadamente divertido, Príncipe Edward.

¿Divertido? La risa de Edward se desvaneció.

—En realidad—dijo—me siento agraviado.

Ella parpadeó.

— ¿Agraviado?

—De que hayas venido con una mentira tan patética—Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y suspiró dramáticamente—Tienes que tener sexo con un hombre antes de quedar embarazada, Miss Swan, y tú y yo…

De repente, se dio cuenta a dónde se dirigía todo esto. Había oído hablar de estafas así antes.

Una mujer bella elige a un hombre rico y muy conocido. Un hombre cuyo nombre fuera capaz de concitar la atención de los tabloides.

Cuando llega el momento adecuado, lo enfrenta y le dice que se conocieron en una fiesta, o un yate…había docenas de lugares en los que podrían haber tropezado el uno con el otro. Una vez establecido eso, deja caer la bomba.

Que está embarazada, y que él es el responsable. Cuando él argumenta que eso es imposible, que nunca la había visto en su vida, ella empieza a llorar. Habías bebido esa noche, dice ella. Me sedujiste, seguirá diciendo. ¿No recuerdas? Porque ella sí. Recuerda cada toque. Cada suspiro. Todos los matices del encuentro están grabados en su memoria, y si no quiere un escándalo mediático, tendrá que hacer lo correcto.

Él le da una gran suma de dinero para ayudarla. No un soborno, por supuesto, sólo el dinero para atravesar el mal momento.

Algunos hombres cedían sin luchar demasiado, aún cuando podían refutar la historia, pero lo que querían era evitar la publicidad.

Edward tensó la mandíbula.

Oh, sí. Así era como se suponía que esto seguiría…Pero, no sería así. Su bella artista de la estafa estaba a punto de enterarse de que no lo podía meter en ese tipo de trampa.

Ya había sido víctima de una hermana Swan. Que lo condenaran si permitiría ser víctima de la otra también.

Edward la miró. La mujer no se había movido. Se mantenía firme, encuadrando los hombros, la cabeza erguida y los ojos brillantes de desafío.

¡Dios, era magnífica! Cualquiera que entrara y la viera aseguraría que era una valiente amazona, dominada pero dispuesta a luchar hasta el último aliento.

Lástima que la audiencia era sólo él, y no iba a comprar su actuación.

Edward sonrió. Lentamente juntó sus manos para dar un aplauso burlón.

—Excelente—dijo suavemente—una actuación sobresaliente—La sonrisa desapareció—Sólo hay un problema, _kardia mou_. Voy un paso delante de ti.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me escuchaste. Conozco tu juego, y no voy a jugarlo.

— ¿Juego? ¿Eso piensas que es esto? Vine a buscarte después de la muerte de mi hermana porque tú no tenías interés suficiente como para ir a verme, ¿y crees que…esto es un juego?

—Tal vez he utilizado la palabra equivocada. Es más bien un melodrama. Tú eres la flor inocente y yo el villano cruel.

— ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

Edward comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella. La observó ponerse rígida. Era evidente que quería retroceder o incluso dar la vuelta y correr. Bien, pensó fríamente, tenía miedo de él, y maldito infierno, así debía ser.

— ¿No quieres contarme el resto? ¿Los detalles de nuestro apasionado encuentro?

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

— ¿Qué apasionado encuentro?

—Vamos, cariño. ¿Has olvidado tus líneas? Se supone que debes recordarme lo que hicimos cuando estaba borracho—Se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, con una sonrisa fría encrespando sus labios—Bueno estoy esperando. ¿Dónde ocurrió? ¿Aquí? ¿En Atenas? ¿En una fiesta en mi yate, en la Costa Azul? No es que importe. La historia es la misma, sin importar dónde fue el encuentro.

—Yo no he dicho…

—No. No lo hiciste, y es mi falta. Nunca te di la oportunidad de contar tu cuentito desgarrador, pero ¿por qué perder el tiempo cuando es tan trivial? Yo estaba borracho. Te seduje. Ahora bien, eso fue…eso fue… ¿Cuántos meses más tarde, dijiste?

—Tres meses. ¡Sabes eso, tanto como sabes que el resto de lo que has dicho no es cierto!

— ¿Entendí mal los hechos?—Sus ojos se estrecharon, y su voz se volvió dura—Francamente, me importa un bledo. Todo lo que me importa es no verte nunca mas, señorita. ¿Entiendes?

Bella entendió, por supuesto.

Este hombre que su hermana había adorado, este…Adonis, cuyo rostro y cuerpo eran suficientes para acelerar los latidos del corazón de una mujer…Este hombre por el que Heidi había estado dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, la estaba mirando y le estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

¿Cómo podía haberlo amado Heidi?

— ¿Tengo que ser más directo, señorita Swan?—Edward la sujetó por los hombros— ¡Vete de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia!

Su voz era baja y su agarre doloroso. Estaba furioso y, estaba segura, capaz de actuar violentamente.

Pero eso no era ni la mitad de importante, comparado con la certeza de entender exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo.

Él no quería el hijo que ella llevaba.

Ya se lo había figurado cuando no tuvo noticias de él, después del accidente. Había esperado y esperado, sumida en un estado de shock, primero por la pérdida de Heidi, y luego por la creciente conciencia de su propia desesperación. Hasta que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que el silencio del príncipe era un mensaje.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente. Tenía que poner por escrito la renuncia a los derechos sobre su hijo. Necesitaba un documento que dijera que no quería al bebé, que prefería creer que su historia era mentira a reconocer que había tenido un hijo.

Aunque eso no era tampoco garantía de nada. Edward Cullen era poderoso. Podía contratar a todos los abogados de Manhattan y aún sobrarle dinero. No sólo podía crear sus propias reglas, sino también cambiarlas cuando era necesario.

Pero si pudiera conseguir algo por escrito, algo que le diera una ventaja legal, por si alguna vez cambiaba de parecer…

—Casi puedo ver tus pensamientos, señorita Swan.

Bella parpadeó. El príncipe estaba parado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos entrecerrados enfocados en su cara.

Era desconcertante.

Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran. Era parte del paquete. Cuando has tenido cientos de sesiones de fotos, cuando tu propia cara te ha mirado desde las portadas de revistas, era lo esperable. Era parte del precio que había que pagar por el éxito en el mundo del modelaje.

Los hombres daban cuenta de ti. Te miraban.

Pero no así.

La expresión en el rostro de Edward Cullen hablaba de desprecio, no de deseo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser desdeñoso con ella? Había hecho un pacto con el diablo…lo sabía, lo supo casi desde el principio…pero había estado dispuesta a cumplir con la palabra dada aunque eso le arrancara el corazón.

Pero él no.

Él era el hombre que había empezado esto, y ahora fingía que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

Pero estaba bien, era perfecto. Significaba que ella había mantenido su promesa y ahora era libre de dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarse en el futuro. En el hijo que pronto tendría. El hijo de ella, no de él.

Pero era exasperante que la mirara como si fuera una mentirosa y una estafadora.

Aunque había habido un momento, más de uno en realidad, en que lo había atrapado mirándola de otro modo, en que sus ojos no habían brillado con desdén, sino con hambre.

Un hambre que sólo ella podría satisfacer.

Y cuando eso había ocurrido, ella había sentido…había sentido…

—Eres transparente como el cristal, señorita Swan.

Años de dejar que la cámara le robara el rostro, pero no los pensamientos, la previnieron mostrar cualquier reacción.

—Qué interesante. ¿Te dedicas a leer la mente cuando no estás ocupado evadiendo tus responsabilidades, Su Alteza?

—Estás tratando de encontrar una manera de sacar provecho a ese momento de shock que mostré cuando me dijiste que yo era el padre de tu bebé—sonrió apenas—Créeme, no puedes.

Él tenía algo de razón. Ella estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de sacar provecho de algo, pero no de eso.

Bella respiró hondo para calmarse.

—Estaré feliz de irme, y aún más feliz de no tener que volver a verte, Príncipe Edward. Pero primero…

—Ah. 'Pero primero' quieres un cheque por… ¿Cuánto? ¿Cien mil? ¿Quinientos mil? ¿Un millón? No niegues con la cabeza, señorita Swan. Ambos sabemos que tienes un precio en mente.

Otra respiración para calmarse.

—Nada de cheques.

—Dinero en efectivo, entonces. Da lo mismo.

La sonrisa helada desapareció de sus labios y ella reprimió un estremecimiento. El príncipe sería un enemigo imponente.

—No quiero dinero. Quiero una carta. Un documento que deje en claro que renuncias a todos los derechos del niño en mi vientre.

Él se echó a reír. ¡Se echó a reír, maldita sea!

—_Thee mou_, chica. ¿No sabes cuándo parar?

—Fírmalo, féchalo y estaré fuera de tu vida para siempre.

Su risa se detuvo con la velocidad de un grifo cerrándose.

—Basta—dijo entre dientes— ¡Fuera de mi casa antes de haga algo que lamentemos ambos!

—Sólo una carta. Unas pocas líneas…

Él dijo algo que ella supuso era griego. No entendió las palabras, pero ni falta que hizo, porque él la tomó por los hombros, la giró media vuelta, le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la empujó hacia adelante.

—Y si eres lo suficientemente estúpida como para contar tu historia ridícula a cualquiera…

Debería contratar a un abogado. Pero, él contrataría una docena por cada uno que ella podía permitirse. Él tenía poder. Dinero. _Status_.

Pero aún así, tenía que haber una manera. ¡Tenía que haberla!

—Y si realmente estás embarazada, si un hombre fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar que tu rostro lo cegara, y no ver la zorra intrigante que realmente eres…

Bella se dio vuelta, abrió el puño y lo impactó en su mandíbula. Era grande, fuerte y duro como una roca, pero lo tomo con la guardia baja. Parpadeó y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Le tomó menos de un segundo recuperarse, pero fue suficiente para que en su sangre corriera una ráfaga caliente de placer.

—Tú…asno pomposo—siseó, yendo hacia adelante, con el dedo índice apuntando a su pecho e hincándolo directamente en el centro de su camisa blanca almidonada. Su miedo le decía que se fuera y olvidara todo, pero la arrogancia masculina lo hacía imposible—Esto no se trata de ti, ni de quien eres, ni de cuánto dinero tienes. ¡No se trata de ti en lo absoluto! No quiero nada de ti, Príncipe Edward. Yo nunca…

Ella abrió la boca cuando él la agarró por los codos y la puso de puntillas.

—No quieres nada de mí, ¿eh?—Los dientes de Edward refulgían apretados mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella— ¿Por eso viniste hasta aquí? ¿Porque no quieres nada de mí?

—Vine porque pensé que te lo debía, pero me equivoqué. No te debo nada. Y te advierto que, con carta o sin ella, si cambias de opinión, ya sea en un mes o en una década, y tratas de reclamar a mi bebé…

— ¡Maldita sea!—gritó él— ¡No hay ningún bebé!

—Lo que digas.

— ¡Por fin la verdad!

— ¿La verdad?—Bella se rió en su cara— ¡No la verías ni aunque te mordiera la cola!

—Yo sé que nunca te llevé a la cama.

— ¡Déjame ir!

— ¿Cómo no tuviste eso en cuenta en tu pequeña jugarreta?—Edward tiró de su muñeca y la llevó hacia atrás de su espalda. Ella se sobresaltó, pero prefería comerse las uñas antes de hacerle saber que le estaba haciendo daño—Cometiste varios errores, señorita Swan. Uno, yo no bebo en exceso. Dos, nunca se me olvida una mujer con la que he estado—Su mirada la recorrió con lenta deliberación antes de regresar a su cara—Créeme, si te hubiera poseído, lo recordaría.

—Ya terminé de hablar sobre esto.

—Pero yo no—La acercó más, hasta que estuvieron a sólo un aliento de distancia—Tú dices que intimamos, yo digo que no. ¿Por qué no resolver el caso?

—No vale la pena resolverlo. Y nunca he dicho que intimamos.

Él sonrió.

—Ah, Bella, Bella, me decepcionas. ¿Ya desistiendo?—Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se volvieron fríos—Vamos, gl_yka mou_. Esta es tu oportunidad. Convénceme de que nos acostamos juntos. Recuérdame cómo fue.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! Te lo advierto, déjame…—Se quedó sin aliento cuando Edward deslizó una mano suavemente por su garganta.

—Una mujer puede tomarle el pelo a un hombre sólo durante un tiempo antes de que él tome represalias. Seguramente alguien con sus habilidades sabrá eso.

— ¡Te equivocas! Tú sabes la verdad, que nosotros nunca…

Edward la besó.

La boca femenina se sentía fresca y suave, y emitía unos pequeños sonidos de protesta aterrorizados.

Así era como ella los hacía sonar, de todos modos. Todo era parte de la actuación. Parte de una interpretación. Parte de quién era y de por qué estaba aquí y…

Y ella sabía dulce, más dulce que la primera vez que la besó, tal vez porque ahora conocía la forma de su boca. Su plenitud. Su suavidad sexy.

Ella gritó de nuevo, metiendo a la fuerza una mano contra su pecho, y Edward se dijo que era hora de dejarla ir.

Había logrado lo que quería, le había hecho pagar por su desafío, mostrándole que no tenía ningún poder sobre él…

Su excitación se acrecentó rápidamente. Le puso una mano en la base de su columna y presionó con suficiente fuerza para que ella no tuviera más remedio que adelantar sus caderas contra él y sentirlo.

¡Dios, él estaba en llamas!

Otro pequeño sonido salió susurrado de la boca femenina a la suya y entonces, e igual que la vez anterior, sintió el cambio en ella. Su boca se suavizó, cálida. Dejó de estar rígida y se recostó contra él.

Se recordó que nada de lo que hacía era real, que todo era parte de un plan.

Pero no le importó. Sólo sabía que quería esto. Sentir su sabor, y la sensación de tenerla contra él. Tenía derecho. ¡Demonios, lo había acusado de algo que no había hecho! ¿Por qué no hacerlo entonces?

Tomar a Bella en sus brazos, llevarla por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, tomar todo lo que ella quería hacerle creer que ya había tomado, una y otra vez y otra…

—Por favor—susurró ella—Por favor…

Su voz suave y aturdida le hizo desear aún más. Deliberadamente deslizó su mano dentro de su chaqueta y ahuecó el peso delicado de un seno.

— ¿Por favor, qué?—gruñó él— ¿Que te toque? ¿Que te posea?

Sus dedos recorrieron el pecho, y la sangre se le agolpó en los oídos cuando sintió el empuje de su pezón a través de la seda que lo cubría. Ella gimió contra su boca, y una ola de lujuria lo atravesó, conmocionándolo por su intensidad.

Ella gimió de nuevo y él la acercó más. Deslizó sus manos bajo la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros negros y sintió la frescura de sus nalgas, la seda de su carne.

Lo inundó un deseo primitivo. La deseaba, la deseaba sin importa lo que fuera. Y ella lo deseaba. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba…

_¡Panagia mou!_ Edward la alejó de él y retrocedió un paso. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro femenino. Si no supiera cómo venía la mano, hubiera pensado que estaba llorando de verdad.

— ¡No puedo creer que Heidi te amara, que quisiera darte a un hijo!

—Tu historia se está añejando. Y es confusa. Tú eres la que está embarazada, la que me llevé a la cama, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? ¡Sabe que no estuvimos en la cama!

—Está bien—dijo, con su voz fría cargada de desprecio y sarcasmo—Siempre me olvido de esas cosas. No lo hicimos en la cama. Lo hicimos de pie, ó sentados, ó en un sofá…

—Nada de sillas ni sofá. Ya lo sabes. Fue sólo…tu esperma, una jeringa, y…y yo.

—Claro, seguro. Tú, mi esperma, una jeringa…—Edward se echó hacia atrás— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sabes muy bien qué! Y también sabes que ni siquiera tuviste…la decencia de dejar que Heidi fuera inseminada artificialmente por un médico. ¡Ah no, querías proteger tu preciosa privacidad! Así que…que utilizaste un…un condón para…para…—Su voz se volvió amarga—Sospeché cómo eras cuando no pediste encontrarte conmigo antes de que sucediera, y también cuando no te importó lo suficiente como para acompañar a Heidi el día que…el día que…se llevó a cabo.

Edward quería decir algo pero no podía. Sentía como si su cabeza estuviera en una prensa. Su historia era fantástica. Mucho más interesante que la usual historia de «me has dejado embarazada».

Y los medios amaban la fantasía. Caían sobre cosas así como hienas sobre un antílope herido. Aunque otro escándalo sacara de primera plana esta historia, el daño ya estaría hecho.

Dañaría su nombre y a Cullen Shipping, la empresa que se había pasado reconstruyendo durante su vida adulta.

— ¿Nada que decir, Su Alteza?—Bella se puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró con sorna— ¿O por fin tienes en claro que negarlo no le hará llegar muy lejos?

Echar a patadas en el trasero a esta mujer ya no era una opción viable. Era demasiado lista como para despedirla así de fácil.

—Tienes razón en eso—dijo con calma—Negando la situación no llegaremos muy lejos, y es el momento de tomar las medidas apropiadas—Cerró la distancia entre ellos, disfrutando la forma en que ella se tambaleó hacia atrás—Te harás una prueba de embarazo. Luego, si estás realmente embarazada, te harás una prueba de paternidad.

Bella lo miró fijamente. No podía pensar en una razón por la que él pudiera querer que ella se hiciera esas pruebas…

A menos que estuviera diciendo la verdad. A menos que realmente no supiera lo del bebé. Y si no lo sabía… ¿Qué pasaría cuando ocurriera?

—No quiero hacerme ninguna prueba—dijo rápidamente—Dijiste que no querías al bebé. Eso está bien. Sólo tienes que darme un documento…

—No, _Glyka mou_. Eres tú la que me proporcionará un documento estableciendo legalmente que nunca hubo un encuentro entre tú, yo y una jeringa, excepto en tu pequeño cerebro intrigante.

—Pero…

Edward la tomó del brazo, la guió hasta el ascensor y la empujó adentro.

Segundos más tarde, las puertas se cerraron en su cara.

* * *

**Saben ya habia escuchado historias sobre chicas que se hacían la inseminación ellas mismas con una jeringa y un condón, Incluso uno intento demandarla por estafarlo y robarle el esperma. Obvio perdió por que dicen que el a la ora de desecharlo es como si se lo hubiera regalado y tómala pensión alimenticia para el niño,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Sandra Marton**

**Este capitulo es especial para zonihviolet gracias por tu review y tu alerta. Un beso enorme **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

De regreso a su departamento algo seguía rondando en la cabeza de Bella.

Si el amante de Heidi sabía lo del bebé, si lo había orquestado él, como había afirmado Heidi, ¿Por qué los detalles de la concepción del bebé le habían conmocionado?

Porque realmente se había conmocionado.

Se había recuperado rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar su sorpresa inicial.

¿Y por qué iba a querer esas pruebas? A menos que, pensó Bella mientras abría la puerta de su departamento, lo que estuviera intentando era precisamente deshacerse de ella…

Pero la luz de su teléfono estaba titilando. Un hombre que se identificó como abogado del príncipe, había dejado un mensaje en el correo de voz.

Tenía una cita en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de la ciudad, a las ocho de la mañana siguiente. Alguien se encontraría con ella en la recepción.

Bella se hundió en una silla. El día había finalmente le estaba pasando factura. Estaba agotada y al borde del llanto, reprochándose el haber pensado que buscar a Edward Cullen era lo que debía hacer…

Pero lo había hecho, y ahora, sólo podía resignarse a ver a dónde llevaba este camino.

Un hombre de espaldas a ella, alto y moreno, estaba de pie en el vestíbulo principal del hospital, cuando llegó al día siguiente.

Su corazón dio un salto. ¿Era Edward?

El hombre se volvió. Se estaba quedando calvo y llevaba gafas. No era el príncipe. Por supuesto que no. ¿Para qué querría ella que estuviera aquí?

¿Y por qué iba a estar él aquí cuando ni se había molestado en acompañar a Heidi para el procedimiento que él mismo había exigido?

El procedimiento que había tomado un giro drástico en el último minuto.

La memoria la golpeó duro. Bella se rodeó el torso con los brazos. Nunca debería haber accedido a aquello.

Ni tampoco a esto. Esto era otro error.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para correr. El hombre alto la había visto y se acercó a ella con su nombre hecho una pregunta en los labios. Por la expresión de su rostro vio que estaba tan incómodo como ella por todo esto.

Se presentó. Era, dijo, tendiéndole la mano, el abogado del príncipe, y estaba aquí para ofrecerle toda la asistencia que pudiera requerir.

—Quiere decir—dijo Bella, ignorando deliberadamente la mano extendida—que está aquí para asegurarse de que no trate de falsear los resultados del análisis.

El señor tuvo el buen tino de no tratar de llevarle la contraria mientras la acompañaba a una pequeña sala donde un enérgico y eficiente técnico se hizo cargo.

—Venga conmigo, por favor, señorita Swan. El caballero puede esperar afuera.

—Oh, no es un caballero—dijo Bella cortésmente—Es un abogado.

Incluso hasta el abogado se echó a reír.

Luego Bella cerró su mente a todo, excepto a lo que había que hacer.

Los resultados, dijeron, tardarían como máximo dos semanas. Ella dijo que estaba bien, aunque dos siglos hubieran sido más de su agrado.

Le dijeron que se tomara dos días de reposo y así lo hizo, a pesar de que eso le dio más tiempo para pensar de lo que deseaba.

En el día tres, organizó los cajones y los armarios de su departamento. No porque hiciera falta, ya que siempre estaban ordenados, algo que se aprendía rápidamente cuando pasabas parte de tus años de crecimiento en hogares de guarda, sino porque ordenar las cosas era una buena manera de matar el tiempo.

Al cuarto día, su agente la llamó para un trabajo. La portada de la revista _La Belle_. Se trataba de una excelente oportunidad, pero Bella la rechazó. Siempre estaba cansada, la espalda le dolía y además, nunca le había gustado demasiado el modelaje.

Pero necesitaba el dinero. Sus ahorros, y aún más, se los había dado a Heidi.

Heidi, que había llegado hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Ella vivía, le había contado, con Edward Cullen. Bella había oído hablar de él antes, pues si leías las revistas _People_ o _Vanity Fair_, no podías no ver su nombre. Las revistas decían que era muy guapo y muy rico, y Heidi dijo que sí, que era ambas cosas, pero que era poco generoso con el dinero y se había negado a pagar lo que ella aún debía por la compra de su condominio, a pesar de haberle exigido que no trabajara, pues la quería a su disposición en todo momento.

Bella le había dado el dinero. Fue una cantidad enorme, pero ¿cómo podía decirle que no? Le debía tanto a Heidi…El dinero nunca podría pagar esa deuda.

Unas semanas después, Heidi vino de nuevo y le confió el resto de la historia. De cómo había abortado, y de cómo Edward ahora, antes de casarse con ella, le exigía pruebas de que podría darle un heredero.

Bella pensó que el hombre sonaba como un bruto, pero Heidi lo adoraba. Había llorado, y le había hablado de lo mucho que había querido a su bebé, y de lo mucho que le hubiera gustado darle ese regalo a él.

Le había recordado a Bella los años que habían compartido en la adolescencia, recuerdos que Bella todavía estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por olvidar.

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo desesperada que estabas entonces?—Le había dicho Heidi entre lágrimas— ¡Así estoy yo de desesperada ahora! Por favor, por favor, tienes que ayudarme.

Al final, Bella había accedido a algo que ella se había convencido a sí misma de que era bueno, aún cuando resultara emocionalmente difícil. Pero nunca pensó que esto llegaría tan lejos. A convertirse en algo que había lamentado casi de inmediato, algo que la hacía llorar noche tras noche…Algo que bien podría terminar peleando en la corte, ¿y cómo iba a pagar los honorarios?

Bella tomo el teléfono, llamó a su agente y le dijo que después de todo haría la tapa de _La Belle_. Sería una excelente entrada de dinero y sólo sería fotografiada su cara, así que nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

Sin embargo, aunque sólo se tratara de su cara, el fotógrafo insistió en que tuviera estilo de pose hasta en los dedos de los pies. Se pasó todo el día entre maquillaje pesado e interminables sesiones de cambios de ropas, acompañada por altísimos Manolos******[1]** en los pies.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su brownstone******[2]** de Chelsea, eran más de las cinco. Estaba agotada y le dolía la cabeza, su cara parecería una mascarilla con todo ese caro maquillaje que no había tenido tiempo de quitarse, y sus pies…sus pies eran dos masas informes de dolor.

Todavía llevaba el último par de Manolos de la última serie de fotos. Mejor dicho, estaba inflada en ellos.

—Pobrecita—había susurrado el estilista—Quédatelos de regalo.

Así que había entrado cojeando a un taxi, y había salido igualmente cojeando del mismo. Ahora, si podía subir los tres tramos de escaleras hasta su departamento…

Tres tramos de escaleras. Nunca la habían hecho siquiera agitar, pero ahora, se alzaban ante ella como si fueran el Monte McKinley.

Bella respiró hondo y comenzó a subir.

Temblaba de fatiga cuando finalmente llegó a destino, haciendo muecas por el dolor de pies. Esperó un minuto, luego sacó su llave y buscó a tientas la cerradura.

Pronto. Oh sí, muy pronto, fuera los zapatos, a la ducha, y luego se pondría una camiseta suelta y un par de unos aún más sueltos pantalones chándal. Después de eso se haría un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y miel sobre un delicioso y suave pan blanco, que los gurús de la salud odiaban…

Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ella, deslizó de forma automática la cadena de la puerta, y se dio la vuelta…

Y gritó.

Un hombre…cabello oscuro, hombros anchos, piernas largas, chaqueta de cuero y pantalones vaqueros azul claro…estaba sentado en una silla de su living.

—Cálmate—le dijo, levantándose rápidamente, pero fue demasiado tarde. El piso se había lanzado rápidamente a su encuentro—_Thee mou_—dijo una voz áspera. Unos brazos fuertes se cerraron a su alrededor, y después de eso, sólo hubo oscuridad.

Edward nunca se había movido tan rápido en su vida. Una maldita cosa buena que tenía, pensó sombríamente, pero la mujer que tenía en sus brazos estaba tan floja como la proverbial muñeca trapo.

Un hombre podía bromear sobre su deseo de que una mujer cayera a sus pies, pero esta, sin dudas, no era la forma en que debía ocurrir.

Especialmente si la mujer estaba embarazada.

Maldijo coloridamente en su lengua nativa y empujó a un lado ese pensamiento. Había venido aquí para hacer frente a ese hecho y lo haría, pero en este momento, lo importante era que Bella había perdido el conocimiento.

Se sentía cálida y suave en sus brazos, pero su cara estaba terriblemente pálida y su respiración parecía agitada. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Llamar al 911? ¿Esperar hasta que se moviera? ¿Buscar en el departamento alcohol de amoníaco?

Bella resolvió el problema comenzando a mover las pestañas. Lo miró y él pudo ver la confusión en sus ojos verde oscuro.

— ¿Edward?

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

—Edward, ¿Qué…Qué pasó?

—Te has desmayado, _glyka mou_. Fue mi culpa, lo siento.

Ella cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, y esta vez, la confusión había desaparecido. La ira había tomado su lugar.

—Ahora lo recuerdo. Abrí la puerta y…

—Me viste.

— ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? ¡Nunca dejo la puerta abierta!

—El portero me dejó entrar—ladeó la boca—Una historia sobre un hermano perdido y un billete de cien dólares derritieron su corazón.

—No tenías derecho…

—Por desgracia no tienes una entrada de servicios, ni una escalera para incendios—dijo secamente.

—No es lo mismo.

—Es exactamente lo mismo.

Bella se puso rígida en sus brazos.

—Por favor, bájame.

— ¿Prefieres en el dormitorio o en el sofá?

—Prefiero mis pies en el suelo.

Él casi se echó a reír. Estaba pálida todavía, pero no había duda de la indignación en su voz.

—Te recostarás mientras llamo a un médico.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No necesito un médico. Me desmayé, eso es todo.

Consideró que tenía razón, así que decidió no discutir. Ya discutirían lo suficiente dentro de poco.

—Eres una mujer obstinada, señorita Swan.

—Ni la mitad que tú, Su Alteza.

Edward la llevó a un pequeño sofá forrado en brocato y la sentó sobre él.

—Es increíble cómo te las arreglas para hacer que «Su Alteza» suene como un insulto. No, ni siquiera trates de ponerse de pie. Voy a ponerte una compresa fría.

—Te dije que…

—Y yo te digo que te sientes allí y te comportes.

Se dirigió a la cocina, encontró una toalla que llenó de hielo y regresó a la sala de estar, sorprendido al encontrar que le había hecho caso.

Eso, pensó, era una mala señal.

Casi tan malo como el color febril que había reemplazado la palidez de su piel.

Él quería tomarla en sus brazos, estrecharla y decirle que sentía haberla asustado…

¡Demonios!

—Aquí—dijo bruscamente, empujando la toalla llena de hielo sobre sus manos.

—No lo necesito—le espetó, pero tomó la toalla de todos modos y se la puso en las muñecas.

Él se tomó el tiempo para echarle una larga mirada.

Parecía agotada. Las sombras oscuras eran visibles debajo de sus ojos, a pesar de la capa de maquillaje. El otro día no llevaba maquillaje. ¿Por qué se maquillaría, si su belleza natural era impresionante?

La recorrió con la mirada.

Llevaba un sweater holgado y grueso, y una falda haciendo juego. Y, _thee mou_, ¿qué hacía usando esos zapatos? Eran del tipo que normalmente harían aumentar su presión arterial, pero no ahora, cuando podía ver las tiras abollando su carne.

Edward la miró a los ojos.

—Tus pies están hinchados.

— ¡Qué listo!

— ¿Eres tan vanidosa que usas zapatos que duelen?

—No soy vanidosa… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quitarte estos zapatos ridículos.

— ¡Para!—Bella intentó golpear sus manos para alejarlas mientras él levantaba uno de sus pies hasta su regazo—Te dije…

—Te oí.

Sus dedos se movieron con rapidez, deshaciendo las correas y las pequeñas hebillas adornadas con joyas. El zapato cayó. Suavemente le bajó la pierna y luego le retiró el otro zapato. Cuando terminó, Bella plantó los pies descalzos en el piso.

Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para evitar un gemido de alivio.

— ¿Mejor?

Ella no respondió. _Thee mou_, nunca había conocido a una mujer más intratable.

Edward murmuró algo entre dientes y levantó de nuevo sus pies hasta su regazo.

—Por supuesto que mejor—dijo él, respondiendo a su propia pregunta. Su tono era brusco, pero sus manos eran suaves mientras le masajeaba los tobillos, los dedos, el empeine— ¿Por qué una mujer se somete a semejante tortura…?

—Acabo de llegar del lanzamiento de una tapa. El estilista me dio los zapatos de regalo. Ellos hacen ese tipo de cosas a veces—dijo ella, preguntándose por qué demonios le estaba dando explicaciones a este hombre arrogante.

—Y estabas tan emocionada que decidiste dejártelos puestos, a pesar de que te estaban matando.

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon.

—Sí—respondió fríamente—así es—Tiró de los pies para zafarse de sus manos y se sentó—Ahora que ya me has dicho qué piensas de mis decisiones, trata de decirme algo importante, como por ejemplo, qué estás haciendo aquí.

Un músculo se anudó en la mandíbula masculina. Entonces sacó un sobre del bolsillo y lo arrojó sobre la mesilla.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Esos son los resultados de los análisis?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Se suponía que iban a enviármelos a mí.

—Y a mí.

—Bueno, eso está mal. Es invasión a la privacidad. Los resultados de mis análisis me conciernen sólo a mí…

Bella sabía que estaba parloteando. Se detuvo, se estiró hacia el sobre, pero no se atrevía a tocarlo. Había un análisis de embarazo y otro de paternidad.

Por primera vez, se percató de que también pudieron haber hecho un análisis de maternidad…

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y se echó hacia atrás.

—Dime—le pidió ella suavemente.

—Ya lo sabes—La voz masculina era monocorde, aunque percibió una violencia contenida en sus palabras—Soy el padre de la criatura que llevas en tu vientre. El niño que habría sido de Heidi.

Bella tragó saliva.

— ¿Y el sexo?—Susurró.

—Es un varón.

Un pequeño sonido escapó de la garganta femenina y se llevó la mano a la boca. Fue, pensó Edward con frialdad, una endemoniada interpretación.

—Traté de decirte que estaba embarazada y de que tú eras el padre, pero no me escuchaste.

—Estoy escuchando ahora—Edward se sentó y cruzó los brazos—Cuéntamelo de nuevo, desde el principio. Quiero escuchar todo.

Lo hizo, desde el momento en que Heidi propuso la idea hasta el momento en que lo había enfrentado en su departamento, aunque hubo partes…está bien, una parte no se la contó.

No se atrevía. No todavía. Quizás nunca.

Pero repasó todos los hechos, haciendo pausas para responder a sus preguntas, mordiéndose el labio cada vez que él movía la cabeza con incredulidad, porque en su corazón, ella todavía compartía esa incredulidad.

Lo que Heidi le había pedido que haga, y lo que ella había accedido a hacer, era una locura.

— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó él, cuando ella terminó de contar la historia— ¿Por qué Heidi te pediría que fueras… ¿cómo lo llama?

—Una sustituta gestacional. Su óvulo, tu…tu esperma—Sabía que estaba ruborizada, ¿y no era eso ridículo? El procedimiento que Heidi había planeado, en realidad el único que se había llevado a cabo, estaba tan cerca de un acto íntimo como una gripe—Y ya te dije por qué. Tú querías un hijo, y ella sabía que no podía tener uno.

Edward se puso en pie.

— ¡Mentira! Yo jamás hablé nada acerca de niños. Y ella no sabía si podía o no tener uno.

—Me pediste que te contara todo, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando él la jaló para ponerla de pie.

— ¡Maldito si lo estás haciendo!—gruñó— ¿Cuánto te pagó por tu papel en esto?

— ¿Pagarme?—Bella se echó a reír—Ni un centavo. La asignación que le dabas a Heidi era muy ajustada.

— ¡Otra mentira!

—Pero incluso si no hubiera sido así, igualmente nunca habría hecho esto por dinero.

—No—dijo sombríamente—Lo hiciste por amor.

—Sé que no puedes entender algo así, pero…

—Por supuesto que entiendo. Entre las dos armaron un complot. Tú tendrías el bebé que Heidi no quería tener, y lo usaría para obligarme a contraer matrimonio. Y cuando se divorciara de mí, las dos se dividirían el suculento acuerdo que algún abogado picapleitos lograra sacarme.

Bella se soltó de sus manos.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto gano en un día? ¿De cuánto voy a perder por no modelar en los próximos cinco o seis meses? ¡Demonios, en los próximos dos años!

— ¿Es por eso que tomaste ese trabajo hoy?—dijo él con sorna— ¿Porque tienes tanto dinero que no necesitas más?

— ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

—Te equivocas—dijo con frialdad—A partir de ahora, todo lo tuyo es asunto mío.

—No, no lo es.

— ¿Qué acabo de decir? A partir de ahora, todo lo tuyo también me concierne a mí.

— ¡Y un demonio!

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, y Edward se la devolvió. Ella tenía la barbilla levantada, sus ojos eran fríos, y tenía las manos anudadas en la cintura.

Se veía como una de las Furias, lista y decidida a conquistar el mundo.

Él deseaba cubrir la distancia entre ellos, agarrarla y sacudirla. O agarrarla, jalarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que se estremeciera.

Odiaba el efecto que tenía sobre él, se odiaba a sí mismo por doblegarse ante eso…Y ya era hora de dejar todo eso de lado.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Y ya era hora de que ella también lo supiera.

—Nos estamos desviado del tema—dijo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Su Alteza.

Eso también lo volvía loco. La forma en que decía «Su Alteza». No estaba bromeando cuando le dijo que lo hacía sonar como un insulto.

—Dadas las circunstancias—dijo bruscamente—Creo que deberías llamarme Edward.

Ella percibió su intención, lo supo porque vio que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Bien, pensó torvamente, un poco de vacilación no le vendrá mal.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el único que se sentía balanceándose en una cuerda floja?

—Esta es una conversación sin sentido. ¿Qué importancia tiene cómo te llame? Una vez que decidamos lo que ocurrirá después de mí…después de que nazca el bebé, no tendremos que vernos de nuevo.

— ¿Eso quieres que suceda?

¿Estaba él realmente preguntando? Bella no lo podía creer, pero le tenía lista una respuesta. No había pensado en otra cosa desde el día que había ido a su departamento.

—Me gustaría una solución simple—dijo ella con cuidado—Una que nos favorezca a los dos.

— ¿Y eso sería…?

Ella podía oír su corazón latiendo con fuerza. ¿Lo escucharía él también?

—Tú…has engendrado un bebé que dices no querer.

—Más bien, soy el padre de un bebé del que no sabía nada.

Si eso era cierto…y tenía que creerle…era preocupante, y la forma en que él estaba encarando la situación también lo era.

Ser padre de un bebé que no quería no era lo mismo que ser padre de un bebé del que desconocía su existencia. Eso no ayudaba a su caso.

—Un niño del que no sabías nada—dijo, tratando de sonar como si realmente lo creyera—Un bebé que mi hermana quería.

— ¿Pero?—Él sonrió levemente—puedo oír la palabra, aunque no la hayas dicho.

Ella suspiró, y luego dejó escapar.

—Pero, todo ha cambiado. Heidi se ha ido y yo…quiero este bebé. Yo no sabía que me sentiría así. Que amaría a este bebé aún sin verlo. Que no lo querría entregar o…

—Todo muy lindo—dijo con frialdad—pero por favor, ahórrame la actuación. ¿Cuánto?

Ella se quedó perpleja.

—Te acabo de decir que quiero a este bebé con todo mi corazón.

Edward se dirigió hacia ella negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

—Te has confundido. No estoy preguntando por tu corazón, estoy preguntando por tu bolsillo. ¿Cuánto debo pagar para que entregues a este niño que llevas?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el dinero.

—Eres la hermana de Heidi. Todo tiene que ver con el dinero—torció la boca— ¿Cuánto?

— ¡Quiero a mi bebé, Edward! Y tú no, ya lo dijiste.

— ¿Eres sorda, _glyka mou?_ Dije que no sabía nada del niño—Lentamente extendió la mano y la deslizó por debajo de sweater de Bella. Ella le agarró la muñeca y trató de moverla, pero fue como tratar de mover un roble.

Los dedos masculinos se extendieron sobre su vientre.

—Este es mi hijo—dijo en voz baja—en tu vientre. Lleva mis genes. Mi sangre.

—Y la mía—dijo rápidamente.

—Querrás decir, la de Heidi.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Sí. Por supuesto, eso es lo que quise decir.

—Un bebé que tenías la intención de entregar.

Las palabras le hicieron daño al corazón.

—Sí—susurró, con una voz tan baja que apenas podía oírse—Pensé que podría. Pero…tal como dijiste, este bebé está en mi vientre…

Edward le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Mi semilla. Tu vientre. En otras palabras, nuestro niño—Su mirada, como una caricia, bajó hasta sus labios—A través de una jeringa, Bella. No estando en mis brazos, en mi cama, y de la forma en que debería haber sido.

—Pero no fue así— ¿Esta voz agitada era realmente suya?—Además, eso no tiene nada que ver con los hechos.

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Pero él había renunciado a tratar de ser lógico. Nada de esto era lógico, pensó, y se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

El beso fue largo y profundo. Y cuando ella hizo un sonido suave y dulce, que sólo podía haber sido un suspiro de deseo, Edward profundizó más el beso. Su lengua se deslizó en su boca, probando su dulzura, Dios, su inocencia…

Excepto que no era inocente.

Había hecho un pacto perverso con su hermana, pues ni por un minuto creyó que lo había hecho como un gesto humanitario…

Y entonces dejó de pensar, la apretó con fuerza en sus brazos y la besó una y otra vez hasta que ella se aferró a sus hombros, hasta que abrió sus labios, hasta que se elevó y se apretó contra él, suspirando en su boca.

Ella se bamboleó cuando la soltó y abrió los ojos de golpe. Se veía tan maltrecha como se sentía él.

La odiaba por ello. Por la actuación, el drama…el efecto que tenía sobre él.

—Entonces—dijo con tono calmado, a pesar de la aceleración de su sangre—tenemos un dilema. ¿Cómo puedo reclamar a un niño que es mío, cuando todavía está en su vientre?

—No lo harás. Te acabo de decir que quiero…

—Francamente, me importa un bledo lo que quieras. Y tampoco le interesará a un juez. Entraste en un pacto con el diablo junto a tu hermana. Ahora tienes que pagar el precio.

Los ojos verdes se oscurecieron de miedo. Al menos, parecía miedo, aunque él sabía que era codicia.

—Ningún tribunal va a quitarle un hijo a su madre.

—Tú no eres su madre, _glyka mou,_ pero yo sí soy su padre.

—Aún así…

—Ningún «aún así», Bella. Ni tampoco «si», ni «pero», ni «quizás». He hablado con mi abogado.

—Tu abogado no es Dios.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Trata de decirle eso a él—Su risa se desvaneció— ¿Tiene idea de lo mucho que le pago cada año?

— ¡No, y me importa un bledo! Tu dinero no me impresiona.

—Le pagué un millón de dólares. Y eso es sólo un anticipo—se estiró para alcanzarla.

Ella retrocedió, pero él la atrapó con desdeñosa facilidad y la jaló a sus brazos de nuevo.

—Él vale cada centavo. Y, te lo juro, te quitará a mi hijo.

—No—Las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Bella—No puedes hacer eso. ¡No lo harías!

—Pero no soy despiadado—dijo Edward suavemente—Incluso estoy dispuesto a creer que hay algo de verdad en lo que dices, acerca de no querer renunciar a mi hijo—Inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella, que trató de torcer el rostro, pero él deslizó las manos en su pelo y la sujetó firme—Así que he decidido hacerte una oferta—sonrió—una oferta, como se suele decirse, que no podrás rehusar.

El mundo, la sala, todo pareció detenerse.

— ¿Qué?—susurró Bella.

Edward tomó su boca. La besó mientras ella luchaba, luego lloraba y después trataba de liberarse, hasta que, al fin, se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos y dejó que el beso sucediera.

Pero no era lo que él quería, maldita sea. Él quería que ella lo besara a su vez, como lo había hecho antes. Que se fundiera contra él, que gimiera, para demostrarle que lo deseaba…que lo deseaba…

Aún cuando se tratara de una mentira.

Se echó hacia atrás, y ella permaneció inmóvil.

—Mañana regreso a Grecia.

—Por mí puedes regresar al Hades. Quiero saber cuál es la oferta.

Lo que había pensado era sorprendentemente simple. Había estado analizándolo hasta tarde la noche anterior, por si se daba la remota posibilidad de que la historia de su embarazo fuera cierta.

Esta mañana, después de que los resultados del examen demostraron que lo era, había analizado la idea junto a su abogado que le dijo que sí, que estaba bien, que con sólo un par de retoques, iba a funcionar.

Bella se pondría en manos de un médico que él elegiría. Dejaría de trabajar…y él la mantendría durante el embarazo. Debería mudarse a un lugar más cercano a su departamento. Y cuando diera a luz, le daría un único pago de diez millones de dólares y ella le entregaría a su hijo.

Incluso le ofrecería visitar al niño cuatro veces al año, si es que realmente estaba tan comprometida emocionalmente como decía estar.

Una oferta más que generosa, había estado de acuerdo su abogado.

—Maldito seas—exigió Bella— ¿Qué me ofreces?

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Diez millones de dólares cuando mi hijo nazca.

Ella se echó a reír. ¡Maldita sea, se echó a reír!

—Hasta entonces, te mudarás a un lugar que yo elija. Y, por supuesto, yo te mantendré.

Otra carcajada brotó de la garganta femenina y él pudo sentir cómo se tensaba cada músculo de su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Encuentras esto divertido?

— ¡Me parece increíble! ¿De verdad crees que puedes comprar a mi bebé, y que puedes tomar control de mi vida?

—El niño no es tuyo. Parece que continuamente te olvidas de eso. En cuanto a tu así llamada vida…—Sus ojos se oscurecieron—Tu hermana tenía una vida, también, una que era inapropiada.

— ¿Y tú eres candidato a la santidad?

Edward podía sentir que su control se iba desvaneciendo. ¿Quién se creía que era esta mujer, que pensaba que podía desafiarlo? ¿Quién se había metido en una conspiración para cambiar su vida?

—Yo sé quién soy—dijo con frialdad—y lo que es más, sé quién eres tú—sus ojos se posaron sobre ella con rechazo—Eres una mujer que accedió a tener un hijo por dinero.

—Estoy cansada de defenderme, cansada de explicar, cansada de ser intimidada—A Bella le temblaba la voz de emoción—No quiero tu dinero, o que me mantengas, ¡y desde luego, no me mudaré a un departamento en el que puedas mantenerme prisionera!

Ella siguió hablando, pero él dejó de escuchar. Todo lo que podía ver era su cara decidida y manchada de lágrimas.

¿Pensaba que era un tonto de remate? ¿Que esta muestra de rebeldía lo convencería de subir la apuesta inicial?

—Yo no soy…ningún corderito manso—dijo ella, impaciente—ansiosa de cumplir tus órdenes—Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró— ¿Me entiendes, Su Alteza? ¡Mi respuesta a la oferta es no!

Ella abrió la boca cuando él le capturó el rostro entre las manos.

—No era una oferta—gruñó—Es lo que vas a hacer…pero voy a cambiar los términos. Olvida lo del departamento cerca del mío. ¡Te vienes a Grecia conmigo!

Ella lo miró como si hubiera perdido la razón, pero no era así. Simplemente él había empezado a ver las cosas con más claridad.

Venía a Nueva York una vez al mes, en el mejor de los casos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella durante su ausencia? Él tenía el derecho a saberlo.

Ella le soltó una obscenidad que casi le hace reír, teniendo en cuenta que venía de aquella boca perfecta.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo. Hay leyes…

— ¿Qué leyes?—Su boca se afinó—Soy el príncipe Edward Cullen. ¿Crees que las leyes tienen algún significado para mí?

Bella no podía hablar. No había ninguna palabra para describir lo que sentía por este hombre. Odio ni siquiera empezaba a describirlo…pero él era un príncipe. Él podía rastrear su linaje a través de los siglos, en cambio ella no era nadie.

Ella podía rastrear su linaje en una casa de acogida en la que…en donde…

No, no iba ir allí.

Las manos de Edward se tensaron y le levantó la cara hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

— ¿Entiendes lo que te he dicho? ¿O va a ser tan tonta como para tratar de pelear conmigo?

— ¡Te desprecio!

—Ah, _glyka mou_, me rompes el corazón.

—Eres un monstruo. No puedo soportar estar parada aquí y que me toques.

—Una decisión, Bella. Y rápido.

Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

— ¡Sabes cuál es mi decisión! No me has dejado opción.

Edward sintió una oleada de triunfo, aunque fue contaminada por el odio en los ojos de Bella.

Con un gruñido de rabia, se apoderó de su boca, besándola sin piedad, sin ternura, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando se negó al empuje de la lengua.

—Un recordatorio—le dijo con frialdad—de que hasta que mi hijo nazca, me perteneces.

Incluso en medio de la ira, sabía que había sido una buena salida. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

******[1]** Manolos: Afamada y exclusiva marca de zapatos, creada por el diseñador de modas español Manolo Blahnik

******[2]** Brownstone: típicas construcción neoyorquina que consiste en un edificio color café, con escalinatas en la entrada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Sandra Marton**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Edward bajó las escaleras con los ojos nublados de furia, y salió a la calle de la misma manera.

El Mercedes con el que su chofer lo había llevado al departamento de Bella estaba esperando en la acera, y Edward se dirigió hacia él. Charles, que debió estar al pendiente, saltó de su asiento y corrió hasta la puerta trasera para abrirla.

Charles trabajaba para él desde hacía un par de meses, pero Edward le había dicho que era capaz de abrir la puerta de un coche por sí mismo aproximadamente unas cien veces.

¡Mil veces! pensó, mientras su temperamento se sobrecalentaba.

Entonces vio la forma en que Charles lo estaba mirando.

—Mis disculpas, Su Alteza. Se me olvida. Es sólo que usted es el primer patrón que he tengo que no quiere que me baje para abrir o cerrar la puerta. Se lo prometo, no…—

—No, está bien—dijo Edward—No te preocupes por eso—Se detuvo junto al coche. Más tarde tenía una reunión, sólo había tiempo para ir a su oficina y trabajar un rato.

Pero no era trabajo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Lo que necesitaba era un trago.

—No necesitaré el coche—dijo enérgicamente, y golpeó la parte superior del Mercedes.

—Muy bien, señor. Esperaré hasta que…—

—No, por hoy ya no necesitaré el coche—esbozó una sonrisa forzada, después de todo, nada de esto era culpa del chofer—Llévalo al garaje y tómate el día.

Charles se mostró sorprendido, pero estaba demasiado bien entrenado como para no hacer preguntas. Una buena cosa, pensó Edward mientras se alejaba, porque seguro que no tenía respuestas. Al menos, no una lógica.

La lógica no tenía nada que ver con el caos en que estaba metido.

En la esquina sacó su teléfono celular, llamó a su asistente y le dijo que cancelara la reunión. Luego llamó a Jasper.

— ¿Estás ocupado?

Trató de sonar casual, pero la respuesta de su viejo amigo le dijo que no había tenido éxito.

— ¿Qué anda mal?—preguntó Jasper bruscamente.

—Nada. ¿Por qué debería haber algo…—Edward se aclaró la garganta—No quiero hablar de ello por teléfono, pero si estás ocupado…

—No estoy ocupado—dijo Jasper.

Una mentira, estaba seguro, pero la aceptó inmediatamente.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, ambos estaban trotaban en la pista de atletismo del Club Eastside. A esta hora del día, prácticamente la tenían para ellos solos.

A pesar de la privacidad, no habían intercambiado más que una docena de palabras. Edward sabía que Jasper le estaba dando la oportunidad de empezar la conversación, pero él se había conformado solamente con comenzar a sudar, primero con las pesas, y ahora en la pista.

No había nada como un entrenamiento duro para deshacerse de la ira.

Lo había aprendido en los días en que se había dedicado a la reconstrucción de _Cullen Shipping_.

Hubo veces, en ese entonces, que él deliberadamente había pasado de una reunión con hombres adinerados, que tenían su destino en sus manos codiciosas, a la descarga de alguna barcaza en los atracaderos Cullen.

En estos momento, pensó sombríamente, ahora mismo, necesitaría una tonelada de carga.

—Edward.

Más que eso. Dos toneladas de…

— ¡Edward! Hombre, ¿qué estamos haciendo? ¿Ejercicio o procurarnos un ataque cardíaco?

Edward parpadeó, desaceleró, miró a su alrededor y vio a Jasper de pie en medio de la pista, con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre sus muslos, bañado en sudor y jadeando.

Y, _thee mou_, él también estaba en el mismo estado. ¿Cuántas millas habrían corrido? ¿Y qué tan rápido? Ninguno de los dos tenía como hábito hacer más de una milla en seis minutos.

Dio un paso fuera de la pista, tomó un par de toallas de un carrito y le arrojó una a Jasper.

—Lo siento, hombre.

—En realidad no pensé que un viejo como tú pudiera moverse tan rápido—dijo Jasper, restregándose la cara con la toalla y sonriendo.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Soy dos meses mayor que tú, Hale.

—Cada día tiene importancia cuando ya se está empujando los treinta y dos.

Edward sonrió. Se puso la toalla alrededor de los hombros y ambos se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios.

—Gracias—dijo Edward después de un minuto.

Jasper le echó a su amigo una mirada, pensó en fingir que no sabía qué quería decir, pero decidió que la honestidad era la mejor política.

—De nada—dijo suavemente—Teniendo en cuenta cómo sonó tu llamado, habría cancelado hasta una reunión con el presidente—le dijo mientras abría la puerta del vestuario, seguido por Edward— ¿Me quieres decir qué está pasando?

Edward dudó.

—Vamos a las duchas, cambiémonos y vayamos a tomar una copa.

— ¿Aquí?

Se echó a reír ante el horror en la voz de Jasper. El Club Eastside tenía un bar. Un bar de zumos.

—No. No aquí. Soy viejo, pero no tanto.

Jasper sonrió.

—Qué alivio. ¿Qué tal ese lugar un par de cuadras más arriba? El de los boxes de caoba.

—Suena bien.

Y así fue. El bar estaba a oscuras, como todo bar debería estar. Los boxes eran profundos y cómodos. El camarero era eficiente y el _Gray Goose_ en las rocas que ambos hombres ordenaron, era seco y frío.

Al principio fue una conversación tranquila, Jasper hablaba sobre unas tierras que pensaba añadir a su enorme hacienda en España, mientras Edward escuchaba, asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando, diciendo «sí» y «realmente», cuando le parecía apropiado.

Luego se quedaron en silencio.

Jasper por fin se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces—dijo en voz baja— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Porque, ya sabes, no sonabas así…

—Se presentó la Hermana de Heidi.

Jasper alzó las cejas.

—No sabía que…

—Yo tampoco.

—Bueno. Su hermana, ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Creo que en realidad eran hermanastras. Eso es lo que Bella…

—La hermana.

—Sí. Eso es lo que dice.

— ¿Misma madre?

—Mismo padre, creo. Tienen el mismo apellido, de todos modos. A lo mejor adoptó a alguna de las dos…—Edward resopló—Da igual…

— ¿Qué quiere?

—Lo que esta mujer…Bella…me dijo…

Edward levantó su vaso y bebió un largo trago de vodka. Jasper esperó un rato antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Me quieres explicar qué pasa?

— ¿Qué pasa?—Edward se encogió de hombros. Tomó otro trago de vodka y tomó un puñado de castañas del plato en la mesa.

Miró a su alrededor, y luego a Jasper.

—Lo que pasa es que ella está embarazada de mi hijo.

Si la mandíbula de Jasper hubiese caído más abajo, Edward imaginó que habría golpeado la mesa.

— ¿Perdón?

—Sí—Edward dejó escapar una risa ahogada—Imposible, ¿verdad?

Jasper resopló.

—Diría más vale, una locura.

—Eso le dije a ella. Y…

— ¿Y?—

—Y, tienes razón, y yo también. Es imposible y es una locura. Sólo que hay un problema—Edward respiró hondo y expulsó el aire, mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Jasper.

—Ella está diciendo la verdad.

Y Edward le explicó todo.

Luego, a petición de Jasper, se lo explicó una vez más, empezando por la inesperada visita de Bella a su departamento y terminando con su imposible dilema.

Jasper escuchó, e hizo algún que otro comentario ocasional en español. Edward no siempre entendió las palabras pero ni falta que hacía. La reacción del otro hombre fue exactamente como la suya.

Finalmente Edward se quedó en silencio. Antes de comenzar a hablar, Jasper tomó un trago de vodka, y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—No lo entiendo. Tu amante convenció a Bella de que tuviera un hijo por ella, pero a ti no te contó nada. ¿Y qué iba a hacer cuando el niño naciera? Presentarse ante tu puerta con el paquete y decir "Edward, éste es nuestro hijo"

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero Heidi no era muy lógica que digamos. Por lo que sé, no llegó hasta ese punto en el diseño del plan.

—E Bella…—los ojos de Jasper se estrecharon— ¿Qué clase de mujer es?

Una mujer hermosa, pensó Edward, alta y esbelta como una tigresa, de ojos tan verdes como la hierba nueva en primavera, cabello veteado de oro…

—Es atractiva.

—No quise decir eso. Lo que estoy preguntando es, ¿qué clase de mujer estaría de acuerdo en ser parte de un plan así?

Edward se llevó el vaso a los labios.

—Otra excelente pregunta.

—Dices que es modelo, así se podría decirse que tiene buena apariencia.

—Se podría decir.

—Su cuerpo es su pan de cada día. ¿Por qué pasaría por un embarazo?

—No lo sé…

—Yo sí. Por dinero, Edward. Vales una fortuna, y se quiere aprovechar de eso.

—Le ofrecí diez millones de dólares por tener el bebé y renunciar a todo los derechos sobre él. Dijo que no.

—Diez millones—dijo Jasper con impaciencia—Eso es una fracción de lo que vales y te apuesto cualquier cosa que la señora ha investigado tu valor hasta el último céntimo.

Levantó su vaso y al encontrarlo vacío señaló para que el mozo trajera otra ronda.

—Tiene buena apariencia y es inteligente.

— ¿Entonces?

—Entonces, amigo mío, si es inteligente, bella y taimada como el diablo, piensa que tal vez la idea haya sido suya en el primer lugar.

—No. Fue de Heidi.

—Piensa en ello, Edward. Ella sabía que tu amante no podía tener un niño y por eso plantó esa idea en su cabeza…

—Deja de llamar a Heidi mi amante—pidió Edward, más fuerte de lo que pretendía—Quiero decir, técnicamente lo fue. Pero el hecho es que tuvimos un romance. Breve. Yo iba a terminar con ella, pero ella mintió y dijo que estaba…

—Sí. Lo sé—Jasper se detuvo hasta que el camarero sirvió las bebidas, luego se inclinó sobre la mesa—Bella observó todo. Observó que te hiciste cargo cuando su hermana fingió estar embarazada—Se sentó, y declaró con desagradable certeza sus próximos palabras—Claro que sí, cuanto más lo pienso, más convencido estoy de que este plan fue idea suya.

— ¿De Bella?

—_Si_. ¿De quién más estamos hablando? Vio la manera de poner sus manos en un montón de dinero. Portaría al niño, tú no te enterarías, pero una vez que naciera, una vez más harías lo correcto. Es decir, lo aceptarías en tu vida, y le pagarías cualquier cosa que pidiera. Miles de millones, no unos cuantos millones miserables, y ella y Heidi tendrían una vida fácil.

Edward pasó la punta de su dedo por el borde frío de la copa.

—Parece—dijo—como si pudiera funcionar. El plan perfecto—Levantó la vista, sus ojos eran tan fríos como su voz—No creí para nada esa mierda que me contó Bella acerca de que lo hizo por amor a su hermana, pero no pude encontrar nada mejor, sobre todo después de que rechazó los diez millones.

— ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué le dijiste a esta mujer?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué podía decirle?

—Que la mantendrás hasta que el niño nazca, que luego mantendrás al niño. Que pagarás por sus cuidados. Que lo enviarás a los mejores internados…—Jasper frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué estás sacudiendo la cabeza?

— ¿Eso es lo que harías con un niño de tu propia sangre? ¿Pagar para mantenerlo fuera de tu vida?

—Sí, por supuesto…—Jasper suspiró y se frotó las manos sobre la cara—No—dijo en voz baja—No lo haría. Su llegada al mundo sería un regalo, sin importar cómo sucediera.

—Exactamente—Edward se estiró hacia su bebida, pero cambió de opinión y le indicó por señas al mozo que quería su cuenta—Entonces—dijo con cuidado, evitando hacer contacto visual—hice lo único que pude. Le dije que la llevaría a Grecia.

Jasper casi saltó sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué le dijiste qué?

—No puedo quedarme en Nueva York los próximos seis meses, Jasper. Sabes eso.

—Sí, pero…

—Tengo que mantenerla vigilada. No sé cómo es ella. Cómo está tratando este embarazo. Si se parece en algo a la hermana…

El mozo le entregó la carpeta de cuero que contenía la cuenta, Edward la abrió, echó un vistazo rápido y le dio al hombre unos billetes, indicándole que se quedara con el cambio, luego comenzaron a levantarse.

Jasper lo agarró del brazo.

— ¡Espera un minuto! No creo que hayas pensado bien esto.

—Créeme, lo hice.

—Edward, escucha. Si la llevas a Grecia, es meterla en tu vida. ¡Bien en el centro de tu vida, hombre! Y tú no quieres eso.

—Tienes razón, no lo quiero. Pero ¿qué otra opción tengo? Ella necesita vigilancia.

—Estás cayendo de lleno en sus manos.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Se opuso con uñas y dientes. La obligué a hacer algo que definitivamente ella no quería hacer.

—Cullen, no estás pensando con claridad. ¡Por supuesto que ella lo quería hacer! ¿Una modelo que vendió su cuerpo para que otra lo usara? ¿Por qué haría tal cosa, eh?—Jasper estrechó los ojos—Te voy a decir por qué. Por dinero. Y ahora, con su hermana fuera del mapa, levantó la apuesta.

Edward quiso rebatirlo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si estaba convencido de lo mismo? Y si ése era el caso, ¿por qué sentía que las palabras frías de Jasper le anudaban los músculos?

—Está jugando contigo como con un Stradivarius, Edward.

—Tal vez—dijo Edward cuidadosamente—Pero eso no cambia los hechos. Ella está portando mi…

—Lo puede llevar tanto aquí como en Grecia. ¿Quieres mantenerla vigilada? Contrata un investigador privado, pero por amor de Dios, no te pongas en sus manos. No es una buena mujer, Edward. Es una puta codiciosa e intrigante.

— ¡No la llames así!—replicó Edward brusco.

Jasper lo miró como si hubiera perdido la razón. ¡Demonios! tal vez la había perdido. Jasper acababa de dar una descripción perfecta de Bella…con excepción de esos breves momentos en que se había suavizado en sus brazos, dejando que su boca saboreara la dulzura de la de ella. Esos momentos en los que ella había respondido…

Fingía responder, pensó con frialdad, y forzó una risa.

—Estoy bromeando—le dijo suavemente— ¿Conoces esa expresión estadounidense sobre el pastel de manzana, la bandera y la maternidad? Se supone que debes mostrar respeto por los tres.

Jasper no parecía muy convencido.

—Siempre y cuando sea una broma—dijo finalmente.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo fue. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero confía en mí, Jasper. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

«Sé lo que estoy haciendo»

Las palabras lo persiguieron por el resto del día. A medianoche, después de dar vueltas, Edward se levantó de la cama, hizo una jarra de café y se llevó una taza a la terraza que circundaba su departamento.

¿Sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo? Había tenido amantes y relaciones esporádicas, pero que había tenido una mujer viviendo con él.

No es que se propusiera hacer eso con Bella. Que se mudara a una de las suites de su palacio no significaba precisamente que fuera a vivir con él. ¿Pero aún así, era necesario eso? Podría contratar a alguien para vigilarla, como sugirió Jasper. O podría contratar a una acompañante para que viviera con ella.

Casi se echó a reír.

Podía imaginar la reacción de Bella. Se enfrentaría al detective privado, y ordenaría a la acompañante que se fuera. Tenía la belleza de Diana y el coraje de Atenea******[1]**. Y esa era una combinación infernal.

El viento le revolvió el pelo y Edward se estremeció. La noche era fría y llevaba sólo un par de pantalones de chándal negro. Era momento de entrar. O ponerse una camiseta.

Pero todavía no. Le encantaba Nueva York, especialmente de noche.

La gente decía que la ciudad nunca dormía, pero a esta hora, sobre todo entre semana, Central Park West quedaba en silencio. Sólo unos pocos vehículos se movían a través de las calles, a lo lejos.

¿Estaría Jasper en lo cierto? ¿Habría manejado mal todo esto?

Podría advertirle a Bella que cualquier tendencia que mostrara a comportarse igual que su hermana se traduciría en graves sanciones, empezando por un corte en la asistencia económica.

En cuanto al niño…Un montón de niños crecían sin sus padres. Ciertamente él lo había hecho.

¡Demonios! Pensándolo bien, había crecido sin padre ni madre. Su madre había estado demasiado ocupada yendo de fiesta en fiesta del jet-set como para prestarle atención, y su padre había actuado exactamente como lo había hecho su propio padre con él, ignorarlo hasta que tuvo edad suficiente para enviarlo a un internado.

¿Había sobrevivido, verdad?

Edward dio un sorbo a su café, estaba frío y amargo.

¿Frío y amargo como el corazón Bella Swan?

Era una posibilidad certera. Ella bien podría haberlo planeado y tramado, como Jasper insistía en pensar. Según él, ella estaría celebrando, porque al haberle exigido que fuera a Grecia con él, estaba en camino de conseguir el premio grande.

¿Estaría celebrando con alguien? No es que le importara, era sólo que la madre de su hijo por nacer no debería beber, o bailar, o estar con un hombre.

Un hombre. Un extraño sin rostro, sujetándola. Besándola. Teniéndola en su cama…

La taza se deslizó de la mano de Edward y se hizo añicos en el piso. Maldiciendo, se agachó y empezó a recoger las piezas…

—Mierda—gruñó, luego abrió las puertas francesas y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Se vistió rápidamente con pantalones vaqueros, un sweater de cachemira, mocasines y una chaqueta de cuero.

Luego recogió las llaves de la cómoda y tomó el ascensor hasta el garaje donde guardaba el gran Mercedes, y también un _Porsche Carrera_ negro. Lo había comprado porque lo amaba, a pesar de que rara vez tenía la oportunidad de usarlo.

El _Carrera_ era una masa finamente pulida de energía y potencia.

Tal como se sentía él en este momento.

Se había sentido así desde que puso los ojos en Bella Swan. ¿Quién demonios era ella para salir de la nada y poner su vida patas para arriba?

Las calles estaban casi desiertas. Hizo el recorrido de quince minutos en la mitad del tiempo, se detuvo en un espacio marcado con un cartel de «No estacionar» en la esquina de la cuadra donde ella vivía. La puerta de entrada a su brownstone no estaba cerrada con llave. Pero si lo hubiera estado, eso no lo hubiera detenido.

No esta noche.

Subió los tres tramos de escaleras en cuestión de segundos, accionó el timbre de la puerta, y dio un puñetazo en la puerta.

— ¡Bella!—Golpeó la puerta, y volvió a llamarla por su nombre aún más fuertemente— ¡Maldita seas, déjame entrar!

La puerta se abrió la pulgada que la cadena antirrobos permitía. Edward vio un pedacito de habitación tenuemente iluminada, un ojo de pestañas oscuras, y una franja de cabello con vetas doradas.

— ¿Estás loco?—gruñó ella— ¡Vas a despertar a todo el edificio!

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

La puerta se cerró, se escuchó el traqueteo de cerrojos y cadenas, y luego la puerta se abrió. Edward entró y la cerró de un golpe detrás de él.

Bella se lo quedó mirando. Tenía el pelo revuelto, la bata de seda suelta, y los pies descalzos.

Parecía asustada, adormilada y sexy.

La combinación hizo que su ya acelerado corazón corriera aún más rápido.

— ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

—La verdadera pregunta es—dijo él bruscamente— ¿Lo sabes tú?

Oyó el desafío en su propia voz, y vio que ella fue consciente de ello, al retener repentinamente la respiración.

— ¿Has estado bebiendo?

—No demasiado.

Él avanzó un paso. Ella retrocedió.

—Su Alteza…

—Creo que es hora de dejar de ser tan formales—Otro paso en dirección de ella—Mi nombre es Edward.

—Su Alteza. Edward—La punta de la lengua femenina recorrió su labio inferior y al verlo él sintió que su cuerpo se apretaba—Edward, es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no…por qué no hablamos mañana?

Un paso más y al instante ella estaba con los hombros pegados a la pared.

—Ya he terminado de hablar—dijo, llegando hasta ella—lo mismo que tú.

— ¡No! Vete. ¡Edward! Vet…

— ¿No es sorprendente—dijo él quedamente, con sus ojos ardientes enfocados en ella—que haya visto un pedazo de papel en el que dice que estás embarazada de mi hijo, que haya tenido mi mano sobre tu vientre—tomo un puñado de su bata y tiró para acercarla—Pero nunca te he visto.

—Sí me has visto…

—A ti—dijo densamente—pero no a tu cuerpo. La apariencia de tus senos y tu vientre preparándose para mi hijo.

— ¡Edward! Te juro que voy a gritar…

Lentamente descorrió la bata abierta. Los ojos femeninos se agrandaron y los labios se separaron, pero no gritó. No. Oh no. No gritó mientras él bajaba los ojos y la miraba.

Llevaba un camisón de seda crema de tirantes finos y tazas de seda. Estaba fruncido a la altura de su diafragma, y luego la seda caída larga y finamente hasta acabar justo por encima de los dedos de sus pies.

Edward levantó la mirada. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro, los labios aún entreabiertos, los ojos aún agrandados…

—No—le susurró.

Pero lo hizo.

Lentamente enganchó los dedos debajo de las tiras de seda fina y tiró hacia abajo por sus brazos, y dejó al descubierto sus pechos. Sus hermosos pechos. Pequeños, redondeados, punteados con pezones rosa pálido que ya parecían guijarros. Praxíteles, que había esculpido la belleza de Afrodita en mármol, habría llorado.

—Edward…

—Shh—susurró, y ahuecó sus pechos, tocando con el pulgar los pezones delicados. Bella se tambaleó cuando él inclinó la cabeza y los tocó con la boca. Los lamió, los chupó, y sintió su erección tensa contra los pantalones vaqueros.

—Edward—dijo ella, y la palabra fue un suspiro, un gemido, una súplica.

Él levantó la cabeza. Las pestañas femeninas tocaban sus mejillas y la respiración acelerada hacía que sus pechos subieran y bajaran.

Luego abrió los ojos y los enfocó en su rostro cuando él tiró del camisón hacia abajo, por su torso, sus caderas, Sus piernas. Esas piernas largas, largas.

El vestido era una crisálida a sus pies, y ella…ella era más que hermosa. Era Afrodita saliendo del mar. Era el sueño de todo hombre, y más.

Y sí, su cuerpo se estaba preparando para su hijo.

Pudo ver el delicado abultamiento de su vientre. El redondeo exquisito. La plenitud creciente.

Lentamente ahuecó su barriga. Sintió la suavidad y la calidez de su piel, y el arco perfecto que formaba bajo sus manos.

Siguió deslizando una de las manos acariciantes hacia abajo, mucho más abajo. Miró su rostro y la oyó gemir mientras se deslizaba entre sus muslos y…Dios, Dios, estaba caliente y mojada, dulcemente henchida de necesidad…

—No—suspiró ella, pero tenía las manos sobre su pecho y sus hombros. Se ponía de puntillas, encaramándose sobre él, y su boca tan cerca de la de él que eran un único aliento.

Ella deseaba esto. Lo deseaba a él.

Eso lo hacía querer acostarla sobre el piso, abrir sus pantalones, separar sus muslos y enterrarse profundamente en su calor…

Pero Jasper tenía razón. Todo era una actuación.

Edward la soltó. Tomó su bata y la envolvió alrededor de los hombros femeninos, e Bella , temblando y jadeando, se aferró a ella.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esta tarde?

La punta de la lengua femenina se deslizó a lo largo de la costura de su boca.

—Dijiste…dijiste que me llevarías a Grecia.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y recordándose a sí mismo los consejos de Jasper dio un paso atrás.

—He cambiado de opinión.

— ¿Quieres decir que me dejarás quedarme aquí?—Sintió cómo se le cortaba la respiración. Si no supiera la verdad, hubiera pensado que era de alivio.

Por supuesto, eso había querido decir. Ciertamente era lo que quería decir…

¡Al infierno! pensó, y tiró de ella en sus brazos.

—Quiero decir—dijo bruscamente—que sería un tonto si te mantuviera sin recibir nada a cambio.

—No entiendo.

—Vas a compartir mi cama. Darás a luz a mi hijo. Y si, en los meses intermedios, demuestras ser lo suficientemente cumplida como mi amante, me casaré contigo, te daré mi nombre, mi título…y te permitiré ser una madre para el niño que dices querer como si fuera tuyo—El la atrajo aún más—Si no me complaces, me quedaré con el niño, te enviaré de vuelta a Nueva York y puedes pelear contra mí en los tribunales.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Entonces Bella lo miró a los ojos sin pestañear.

—Te odio—dijo—te odio, te odio…

Edward la besó una y otra vez sin piedad, con fiereza, hasta que, finalmente, ella dio un pequeño sollozo y se fundió contra él.

¿Era esto también parte del pacto?

No importaba.

—Ódiame todo lo que quieras, _glyka mou_. A partir de este momento, eres mía.

* * *

******[1]** Diana y Atenea: Diosas mitológicas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Sandra Marton**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Una mujer que se identificó como asistente personal de Edward llamó a las seis y no ofreció ninguna disculpa por llamar tan temprano.

— ¿Tiene pasaporte, señorita Swan?

Bella tuvo la tentación de decir que no, ¿pero para qué? Por lo que sabía, viajar con la realeza implicaba hacer a un lado los pasaportes.

—Sí. Lo tengo.

—En ese caso, por favor esté lista para partir hacia Grecia a las ocho y media. Puntualmente las ocho y media—enfatizó la asistente—A Su Alteza no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

— ¿Debo mantenerme firme hasta que llegue?—dijo Bella, tratando de enmascarar con sarcasmo la repentina oleada de temor.

Fue un esfuerzo inútil. Bella casi pudo ver cómo la mujer levantaba las cejas.

—El chofer pasará por usted, señorita Swan, no el príncipe.

—Obviamente que no—dijo Bella, y colgó el teléfono. Edward Cullen no era un hombre que se ensuciara las manos trabajando. Ni siquiera cuando se trataba de llegar a un acuerdo sobre una mujer.

Seguramente sería su asistente la que se encargaba de ese tipo de cosas. Manda en avión a una mujer a Grecia, manda a otra a Tombuctú…El príncipe seguramente esperaba que su amante estuviera disponible a petición.

Le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

Ella nunca se convertiría en su amante. Nunca estaría de acuerdo en convertirse en su nada, y mucho menos su esposa…a pesar de que, obviamente, esa propuesta había sido una mentira. Un cebo para persuadirla de meterse en su cama.

No es que él necesitara de cebos para la mayoría de las féminas. Si lo metieran en una habitación con una docena de mujeres, todas lo suficientemente hermosas para tener al hombre que quisieran, tendría que luchar para sacárselas de encima. Toda esa virilidad y ese aura de poder, ese rostro tan hermoso y masculino, ese cuerpo duro y atractivo…

El príncipe debía coleccionar amantes con una facilidad inquietante.

Pero no sería una de ellas.

Involucrarse sexualmente con un hombre no estaba en la lista de cosas que Bella quería hacer en la vida. Y si alguna vez cambiaba de opinión…y no podía imaginar que así sucediera…elegiría a alguien opuesto a Edward.

Querría un amante que fuera gentil, no autoritario. Afectuoso, no dominante. Un hombre cuyo toque no la hiciera sentir en peligro.

Y eso sentía con el toque del príncipe. Cada caricia la dejaba tambaleante, temblorosa, con la sensación de estar parada al borde de un precipicio y que un paso más la haría caer sobre las rocas de abajo…O que la llevaría hacia un cielo caliente y blanqueado por el sol.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. Basta de esto. Faltaba más de una hora para que el chofer del príncipe pasara por ella. Tiempo más que suficiente para prepararse. De hecho, demasiado tiempo, y lo último que quería era pensar en lo que le esperaba.

Bella se preparó una taza de té de jengibre. Se sentó en un rincón del amplio ventanal, temblando un poco por el frío de la madrugada, y bebió su té mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo transcurriría hasta que estuviera sentada aquí de nuevo.

Pronto, se prometió a sí misma. Pronto.

A las siete, empacó, se duchó y se vistió. Estaba lista mucho antes de que el chofer de Edward tocara bocina.

Fue muy educado, y ella le correspondió.

El Mercedes rodaba en silencio por las concurridas calles de Manhattan. Bella miraba a través del vidrio oscuro a las personas que vivían sus vidas cotidianas y se preguntó por qué había dejado que esto sucediera. Ella no tenía el dinero para un buen abogado, pero conocía un montón de gente influyente. Seguramente alguien podría ayudarla…

Entonces recordó cómo había empezado todo esto. Había accedido a tener este bebé y Edward Cullen era el padre del niño. No tenía más remedio que hacer lo que él quería. Que era lo correcto, por la memoria de Heidi, por el bebé…

— ¿Señorita?

Bella levantó la mirada. El coche se había detenido y el conductor estaba junto a la puerta abierta.

—Estamos aquí, señorita.

«Aquí» era un lugar en el que ya había estado antes, el aeropuerto Kennedy, en la sección en que se alojaban los jets privados.

Había sido pasajera de aviones privados cuando había tenido sesiones fotográficas en lugares exóticos. Los aviones eran a menudo grandes, pero nunca había visto uno no comercial del tamaño del que estaba ante ella.

La luz del sol se reflejaba en las alas de aluminio brillante, danzando sobre el fuselaje y el discreto logotipo estampado allí. Un escudo. Una lanza. Un animal de algún tipo, voluminoso y de alguna manera amenzante, aún cuando estuviera en reposo.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

Un amable aeromozo la llevó hasta el avión. Tenía el mismo logotipo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta azul oscuro y se dio cuenta de que era una corona. Un escudo real, de la casa real de Cullen.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella, por el amor de Dios? Se frenó. El mayordomo la miró y también el chofer de Edward, que llevaba su maleta hasta el avión.

Alguien más la estaba mirando, también, desde el interior de la cabina. No podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba allí, mirándola con ojos fríos, viendo su duda, y evaluándola seguramente como un signo de debilidad.

¡Nunca mostraría debilidad ante él!

Bella tomó aliento y se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras que conducían al avión.

Por dentro también era lujoso. Las paredes eran de color crema pálido, los asientos y los pequeños sofás, de un suave cuero marrón.

Una espesa alfombra color crema se extendía a todo lo largo del fuselaje, hasta una puerta cerrada en la parte trasera.

Y, sí, Edward ya estaba allí, sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero, sin mirarla, leyendo en cambio una página del montón de papeles apilados que tenía en la mesa frente a él.

—La señorita Swan, señor—dijo el aeromozo.

Edward levantó la cabeza.

Bella se irguió, brindándole automáticamente esa mirada fría que se había hecho famosa en anuncios y miles de portadas de revistas.

Esta mañana se había esmerado deliberadamente en su apariencia. Al principio, pensó en usar pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta andrajosa que guardaba para las caminatas solitarias, en las mañanas frías de invierno, sólo para mostrarle al príncipe lo poco que toda su riqueza y grandeza significaban para ella.

Había intuido que tendría un avión privado. Los hombres como él no volaban en aviones comerciales.

Entonces pensó, no, es mucho mejor dejar claro que nada de lo que poseía y era, podía intimidarla. Así que se había decidido por un vestido de cachemira y seda, debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negro que había conseguido después de un rodaje en Milán, el año anterior.

Igual, ni debería haberse molestado. Edward apenas la miró, asintió con la cabeza bruscamente y volvió a su trabajo.

Eso la irritó, lo cual era ridículo. Eso estaba bien, ¿no?, que no pretendiera fingir que se trataba de un evento social.

Ella saludó con la cabeza y comenzó a pasar junto a él, pero el brazo masculino salió disparado y le bloqueó el paso.

—Te sentarás aquí—dijo.

«Aquí» era el sillón de cuero junto al suyo.

—Prefiero un asiento más atrás.

—No recuerdo haber preguntando qué preferías.

Su tono era frío y le dieron ganas de abofetearlo, pero no era tan tonta como para hacerlo de nuevo. Era mucho mejor guardar energía para batallas futuras, en lugar de desperdiciarla en escaramuzas menores.

Bella se sentó. El aeromozo que revoloteaba por allí se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Puedo traerle algo después de llegar a la altitud de crucero, señora? Café, o tal vez té?

—Nada de café—dijo Edward sin levantar la cabeza—Ni té. Tampoco alcohol. La señorita Swan puede tomar agua mineral o jugo, lo que prefiera.

Bella sintió que le llameaba la cara. ¿Por qué simplemente no anunciaba su embarazo al mundo? Pero si lo que él trataba era atraerla a una guerra a fondo, iba a quedar decepcionado.

—Qué bueno poder elegir—dijo con calma—aún en algo de tan poca importancia.

Edward miró hacia arriba, esperado. Su boca parecía tener un tic nervioso.

— ¿Debería entender Thomas que no quieres nada?

—Lo que quiero—explicó con la mayor naturalidad—es mi libertad, pero dudo que Thomas pueda proveerme eso.

Los ojos del aeromozo se agrandaron. La cara de Edward se ensombreció. Por un segundo, no se movió ni habló. Luego, rompió el silencio.

—Eso es todo, Thomas—Esperó hasta que el aeromozo se fue, luego se volvió hacia Bella—Esta es la última vez que voy a tolerar algo así—dijo suavemente.

— ¿Tolerar qué, Su Alteza? ¿La verdad?

La mano masculina se cerró sobre su muñeca, ejerciendo sólo la presión suficiente para hacerla gritar de asombro.

—Mostrarás el debido respeto delante de la gente o…

— ¿O qué?—

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Ponme a prueba y te vas a enterar.

La atravesó un escalofrío, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en la de él, hasta que finalmente la soltó, se giró y retomó la lectura de los papeles extendidos en frente de él.

Bella respiró hondo, casi dolorosamente.

Sería capaz de superar esto. Había sobrevivido a cosas peores, mucho peores. Cosas que habían sucedido hace mucho tiempo, y que ella quería olvidar, pero no podía…cosas que la habían hecho fuerte.

El príncipe todopoderoso no lo sabía, pero aprendería cuán fuerte era ella.

Cuando estuvieron en el aire, el aeromozo, hombre valiente, apareció con jugo y agua, y también un montón de revistas de actualidad. Bella le dio las gracias, hojeó una y otra, pero no veía las páginas, sólo pensaba en lo que le esperaba, y en lo que Edward había dicho la noche anterior.

Se había negado a pensar en ello desde entonces, pero ahora, después de esta demostración de poder, sus palabras la perseguían.

_A partir de ahora_, le había dicho, _eres mía_.

Ella pensaba…que él realmente lo creía. Que la había comprado. Que ella iría a su cama y haría lo que él mandara, convirtiéndola en la perfecta esclava sexual.

Dejando que le besara los pechos, como lo había hecho tan escandalosamente ayer.

Dejando que la desnudara para quedarse así delante de él. Dejando que la tomara en sus brazos, apretándola contra él, mientras la carne masculina excitada pulsaba contra ella.

Dejando que le hiciera todas esas cosas que los hombres hacían a las mujeres, cosas que los hombres querían y las mujeres aborrecían…excepto que ella no había aborrecido lo que Edward le había hecho anoche.

Cuando la había tocado, abrazado y besado, abriéndole los labios con su…saboreándola, y haciendo que ella también sintiera su sabor.

Bella se volvió ciegamente hacia la ventana.

El bebé. Tenía que pensar en el bebé. Eso era lo que importaba.

Afuera del avión se hizo la noche. Las luces de la cabina estaban atenuadas. Bostezó una y otra vez, hasta que cayó en la oscuridad…y se despertó sobresaltada para ver a Edward inclinado sobre ella.

— ¿Q…qué estás haciendo?

Su boca se torció. Había vislumbrado el pequeño movimiento de sus labios lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba tratando de no sonreír.

— ¿Creías que te iba a violar mientras dormías?—Esta vez, la sonrisa que había reprimido se abrió paso—No soy tonto, _glyka mou_. Cuando haga el amor contigo, quiero que estés completamente despierta en mis brazos.

Ella estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en una respuesta inteligente. O tal vez esa cara de ángel caído estaba demasiado cerca, a unas pulgadas de la suya.

—Iba a ajustar tu asiento—dijo suavemente—Así podrías descansar mejor mientras dormías.

—No dormía.

—Mientras estabas en reposo, entonces—dijo, con otra de esas sonrisillas de infarto—Déjame…

Se acercó más. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era volver la cara una fracción de pulgada y su boca se encontraría con la de él.

Bella se echó hacia atrás.

— ¿No te cansas de dar órdenes?

— ¿No te cansas de ignorar un buen consejo?—él intercambió su peso. La pequeña distancia que había entre ellos desapareció—Faltan horas para aterrizar.

— ¿Entonces?

—Entonces, estás exhausta.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Lees las cartas? ¿Las palmas de las manos? ¿Tienes una bola de cristal?

Una sonrisa le ladeó los labios.

—A menos que me equivoque, ayer por la noche, al igual que yo, no pudiste dormir.

Quería preguntarle por qué no había podido dormir. ¿Fue porque se arrepentía de haberle exigido que fuera con él? ¿O fue…porque se había quedado en la oscuridad, recostado en su cama, imaginando como habría sido si al bebé que crecía dentro de ella lo hubieran engendrado haciendo el amor?

¿Su cara estaba reflejando lo que pensaba? ¿Era por eso que los ojos masculinos se habían oscurecido de repente?

—Y—dijo en voz muy baja—estás embarazada.

Increíble. Habían hablado de su embarazo con vergonzante y minucioso…detalle. Sin embargo, el modo ronco, íntimo y sexy en que decía la palabra ahora, alteraba los latidos de su corazón.

—Ya veo. Ahora eres un experto en mujeres embarazadas—Habló rápidamente, diciendo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, en un esfuerzo desesperado por calmar la situación, y al instante supo que había cometido un error, porque una máscara pareció caer sobre el rostro masculino.

—Lo poco que sé sobre embarazos—dijo, alejándose de ella, —Es por cortesía de Heidi. Tu hermana solía utilizar un sin fin de tácticas para convencerme de que estaba embarazada de mi hijo.

—Heidi no era mi hermana real—dijo Bella, y se preguntó por qué, de repente, le pareció importante que él entendiera eso.

—Sí, me dijiste que eran hermanastras. Mismo apellido…Entonces, tu madre se casó con su padre y él te adoptó?

¿Por qué había traído esto a colación?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué edad tenías?

—Eso no es importante.

Se apartó, pero él la tomó por la mandíbula, el toque fue firme pero ligero.

—Tengo derecho a saber esas cosas.

Suponía que sí, y además podía averiguarlo con bastante facilidad. Pero no pensaba compartir nada más allá de eso.

—Tenía diez años. Y Heidi catorce.

—Me dijo que su padre había muerto cuando tenía dieciséis años. ¿Otra mentira?

—No—Bella entrelazó sus manos en el regazo—Murió dos años después de que mi madre se casara con él. Ambos murieron, él y mi madre. Fue un accidente, un accidente de helicóptero en Hawai. Estaban de vacaciones, en un viaje.

—Lo siento, _glyka mou,_ debe haber sido duro para ti.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Y entonces, ¿quién se hizo cargo de ti? ¿Qué pasó?

Todo, pensó Bella, Dios, pasó todo…

—Nada—dijo alegremente—Bueno, Heidi y yo entramos en el sistema de hogares de guarda. Cuando cumplió dieciocho, consiguió un trabajo y se mudó a un lugar propio.

— ¿Y te fuiste con ella?

—No—Bella se mordió el labio, —Me quedé en hogares de guarda.

— ¿Y?

_Y mi mundo cambió para siempre._

Pero no dijo eso. Su vida le concernía sólo a ella, y eso fue exactamente lo que le dijo.

—La única parte de mi vida que te concierne—le dijo bruscamente—es mi embarazo.

Bella esperó una de esas órdenes frías, que eran su especialidad o, al menos, una discusión. En cambio, para su sorpresa, Edward le dirigió una larga mirada inquisitiva.

Luego se dio vuelta y apretó el botón de llamada.

El aeromozo apareció tan rápido que pareció conjurado por la lámpara de Aladino.

—Nos gustaría cenar ahora, Thomas—dijo Edward—Salmón asado, ensalada verde con aceite y vinagre, y papas al horno.

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza.

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Pensar por ella. Hablar por ella como si fuera incapaz de hablar por sí misma. La hizo enfadar y eso era bueno.

La ira era una emoción inofensiva comparada con otras que Edward le había hecho sentir hacía poco tiempo atrás.

—No tengo hambre—dijo Bella bruscamente.

Nadie le contestó. Nadie siquiera la miró.

—Tomaré una copa de Riesling en primer lugar, Thomas. Y por favor tráigale a la señora Swan una Perrier******[1]** con limón.

—No quiero…

— ¿No quieres limón en la Perrier? Por supuesto. Sin limón Thomas, _¿neh?_

—Por supuesto, señor.

Bella estaba que ardía, pero guardó silencio hasta que se quedaron solos. Luego se volvió furiosa hacia Edward, que estaba guardando tranquilamente los documentos que había estado leyendo, en un maletín de cuero.

— ¿Tienes algún problema auditivo? ¡Dije que no tenía hambre!

—Debes comer por dos.

— ¡Eso es una tontería pasada de moda!

—Si eres tan vanidosa como para matarte de hambre…

— ¡No me estoy matando de hambre!

—_Ohi_—dijo Edward monocorde—Eso está bien, porque yo no lo permitiría.

—Maldita sea—gruñó Bella, dejando que su ira creciera, dándole la bienvenida, recordándose que odiaba a este hombre, que sería peligroso que cualquier otra emoción entran en juego en lo que a él se refería—Ni siquiera entiendo lo que dices. ¿Desde cuándo 'no' significa 'sí' y 'Ok' significa 'no'?

Puso los ojos en blanco, y entonces él se echó a reír.

—Es que '_neh_' no significa 'no' sino 'sí' y yo no dije 'Ok' dije '_Ohi_', que significa 'no'…

Sí era no. No era sí. ¿Qué seguía, un conejo blanco saliendo de improviso de la alfombra?

—Me encargaré de que un tutor te enseñe tu nuevo idioma, _glyka mou_.

—Mi idioma es el inglés—dijo ella, aborreciendo la petulancia que percibió en su propia voz.

—Tu nueva casa está en Grecia.

—No. No lo está. Mi hogar es el lugar del que me sacaste. Ése será siempre mi hogar, y nunca dejaré que se te olvide—Lo miró fulgurante y con el aliento agitado, furiosa con él y con ella sí misma por lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que se había buscado ella misma.

—Y si realmente piensas que me mato de hambre y soy capaz de dañar a mi bebé…

—Mi bebé—dijo él con frialdad, sin rastros de la actitud relajada de los últimos momentos—No tuyo.

La respuesta verdadera, la que ella deseaba pero temía darle, bailó en la punta de su lengua. Él decía que no había amado a Heidi, pero Heidi había jurado que sí.

Había demasiadas mentiras en esto como para arriesgar la única verdad que podría desgarrar toda la trama en pedazos.

Sería arriesgar demasiado.

Así Bella se tragó lo que había estado a punto de decir y Edward llenó el silencio con otra orden.

—Vas a comer apropiadamente. Y no me contradigas delante de mi gente. ¿Está claro?

— ¿Tengo que hacer una genuflexión en tu presencia, también?

Esta vez no hubo ningún tic nervioso contrayendo sus labios, sólo una mirada fría.

—Si sientes que lo debes hacer, entonces hazlo, faltaba más—Dicho eso, se dio vuelta. Y ella también, pues al parecer, no había más que decir.

Comieron en silencio.

Bella trató de fingir desinterés en la comida, pero estaba muerta de hambre. ¿Había comido algo desde su primer enfrentamiento con Edward? No podía recordarlo.

El aeromozo despejó sus respectivas mesas y trajo el postre. Dos copas aflautadas de cristal lleno de fresas frescas, cubierto con una cucharada de crema. Ella, al menos, podía sentar su posición aquí.

—Nunca como crema batida—dijo con determinación altanera.

—Me alegro de oírlo porque se trata de _crème fraîche_.

¿No se había prometido a sí misma que trataría de no pelear por nimiedades? La _Crème fraîche_ era una nimiedad ¿no?

Una cosa nimia…y deliciosa. Se comió cada fresa, y cada bocado de crema…Y sintió la mirada de Edward en ella.

Sus ojos…calientes, intensos, y casi negros de pasión…estaban clavados en su boca mientras ella lamía el último pedacito de la cuchara.

Ella sintió que la envolvía una ola de calor, y un sonido ahogado salió de su garganta. Él lo oyó, y levantó la mirada hasta la suya…

La puerta de la cabina se abrió. Tomás apareció, su mirada iba rápida de su amo a Bella…

Bella se puso en pie.

— ¿Dónde está el…dónde está el baño, por favor?

—En la parte trasera, señorita. Le puedo mostrar…

—Puedo encontrarlo yo misma, gracias—Y huyó.

Volaban a través de un cielo negro iluminado por un rayo de luna de marfil.

Edward tenía la luz encendida y había papeles en su regazo, pero no los miraba. Bella tenía una revista, pero tampoco la estaba mirando.

Estaba tratando de mantenerse despierta. Intentándolo…

Para su horror, dio un bostezo a mandíbula crujiente.

—Si estás cansada—dijo Edward fríamente—que, por supuesto, no es así, puedes reclinar tu asiento y cerrar los ojos.

Ella continuó ignorándolo. Y bostezó.

Y luego bostezó de nuevo…

Sus párpados se cerraban. Un minuto, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sólo un minuto con los ojos cerrados…

Saltó poniéndose erguida. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Edward. Azorada, se apartó.

—Eres la mujer más obstinada del mundo. Maldita sea, ¿qué quieres demostrar no durmiendo?

—Ya te lo dije, no t…—

— ¡Por el amor de Dios…!—El brazo masculino se cerró sobre sus hombros. Ella protestó, pero él no le hizo caso y tiró de ella a su lado.

—Cierra los ojos.

—No puedes ordenarle a alguien que…

—Sí—dijo con firmeza—puedo—El brazo que la rodeaba se apretó—Duerme—Su tono se suavizó—Prometo que te mantendré a salvo.

¿A salvo? ¿Cómo podía sentirse a salvo en el abrazo imperioso de este extraño?

Y sin embargo…y, sin embargo, así fue. Se sentía segura. Cálida. Complacida de recostar la cabeza en su hombro duro, y de sentir el roce suave de sus labios en su sien.

Los brazos fuertes se cerraron a su alrededor. La levantó, y la llevó a través de la cabina oscura. Luego la posó suavemente sobre una cama amplia y suave.

¿Estaría soñando?

—Sí—le susurró él con voz ronca—Estás soñando. ¿Por qué no te entregas al sueño?

No era un sueño. La cama era real, al igual que la voz de Edward. Y estaba en sus brazos, con el cuerpo pegado al suyo en toda su longitud.

—No voy a dormir contigo—se oyó susurrar.

Él soltó una risa suave.

—Estás durmiendo conmigo en este preciso momento, _glyka mou_—le susurró a su vez, aunque ese término que le decía a veces, que vaya uno a saber qué significaba, sonó un tanto diferente. Más suave, más dulce…

Dulce como el susurro de su boca sobre la de ella, una y otra vez hasta que ella suspiró y dejó que sus labios se pegaran durante un rápido y trascendente momento.

—Me estás matando, _glyka mou_—dijo él densamente—Pero el sueño es todo lo que compartiremos esta noche—Otro beso, otro susurro áspero—Quiero que estés despierta cuando hagamos el amor.

—Nunca—se oyó Bella susurrar.

Sintió los labios masculinos curvarse en una sonrisa contra los suyos.

—Duérmete.

Después de eso, sólo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

******[1]** Perrier: Famosa marca de agua mineral carbonatada naturalmente. Fuente: Wikipedia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Sandra Marton**

**Chicas son 12 capítulos y por hoy es todo lo que voy a subir.**

**Las quiero mucho **

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

En las primeras horas de la mañana, el avión aterrizó en la pista privada de Edward, en Minos.

La luz del intercomunicador parpadeó, y del aparato salió un tono suave.

—Hemos llegado, Su Alteza—dijo la voz del aeromozo cortésmente.

—_Efharisto_, Thomas.

Bella no se movía. Había estado durmiendo en los brazos de Edward durante casi dos horas, con la cabeza apoyada en la curva de su hombro.

A estas horas, el hombro ya le dolía, pero no la habría movido por nada del mundo.

¿Cómo se podía dormir con una mujer, dormir en el sentido más literal de la palabra, y sentirse tan maravilloso?

Edward volvió la cabeza, respirando el aroma de Bella. Los hilos de seda de su cabello le rozaron los labios. Cerró los ojos y pensó en quedarse aquí con ella, de este modo, hasta que despertara.

Imposible, por supuesto.

Tarde o temprano tenían que volver a la realidad, y bien podía ser ahora.

Pero la despertaría suavemente, mostrándole que los momentos que pasaran juntos no tenían por qué ser una batalla.

Suavemente la rodó sobre su espalda, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

—_Kalimera_—dijo suavemente.

Bella suspiró, y él volvió a besarla.

—Bella—susurró—Despierta. Estamos en casa.

Sus pestañas se abrieron, revelando los ojos oscuros aún somnolientos.

— ¿Edward?

Su nombre se oía suave en sus labios. Nunca le había hablado así antes, como si estuvieran solos en el universo.

—Sí, soy yo, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien?

—No…no me acuerdo. ¿Cómo estamos…?

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y él supo que se había percatado, no sólo de que estaba en sus brazos, sino también en su cama. Él había visto a Jasper domar a una yegua una vez, y su mirada salvaje fue la misma que observaba ahora en los ojos de Bella.

—Cálmate.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo en esta cama?

—Durmiendo. Nada más que eso.

— ¿Pero…cómo llegué? No recuerdo…

—Te traje cargando, estabas exhausta.

Ella cerró los ojos, y cuando los reabrió su mirada era fría.

—Déjeme levantarme.

—En un minuto.

—Edward…

— ¿Ves lo que ha logrado que durmieras en mis brazos?—Edward sonrió—Has comenzado a llamarme Edward.

Ella amagó a responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera la besó. No respondió, pero él la siguió besando, rozando ligeramente su boca, y cuando pensó que nunca ocurriría, ella suspiró y abrió los labios.

Sintió que ella se quedaba sin aliento y que su propia sangre tronaba.

Ahora, se dijo, tómala ahora.

_Beep._

— ¿Señor, va a bajar del avión, o le digo al piloto que deje el sistema eléctrico funcionando?

Fue todo lo que se necesitó para arruinar el momento tan frágil. Bella apartó la boca de un tirón. Tenía la cara ruborizada, y los labios llenos y encendidos por los besos. Él deseó tomarle la cara y besarla hasta sentirla sumisa, pero en cambio se alejó y se levantó de la cama. Ella también lo hizo, pero cuando estuvo de pie, él la levantó en brazos.

—Puedo caminar.

—Está oscuro afuera.

—Puedo ver.

—Conozco el área, tú no.

Un Jeep y su chofer aguardaban al lado de la pista. Parecía que el chofer estaba bien adiestrado. O era eso, o la llegada de su patrón con una mujer en brazos no era algo inusual.

Pero Bella no era tan informal, así que cuando vio al conductor enterró la cara en la garganta de Edward.

Le encantó la sensación de la boca en su piel y el calor de su aliento, tanto como la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos durante el corto trayecto que duró el viaje desde el coche hasta el palacio, ubicado sobre la antigua y largamente inactiva cima volcánica de Minos.

El palacio estaba suavemente iluminado, previendo su llegada. Se preguntó qué pensaría Bella de su casa cuando la viera a la luz del día. Había aprendido que la mayoría de la gente veía al palacio como un imponente edificio de piedra.

Su casa, si se podía llamar así a un palacio, estaba construida en mármol. La parte más antigua databa del siglo cuarto, otra ala del sexto, y el resto de principios del siglo diecisiete. Era un enorme, extenso y ampuloso lugar…

Pero a él lo amaba.

¿Lo haría Bella? No es que importara, por supuesto, pero si iba a vivir allí, si después del nacimiento se convertía en su…en su…

Las enormes puertas de bronce se abrieron, revelando a su mayordomo, Esias. A pesar de la hora, Esias vestía formalmente.

Edward había desistido de romper con el hábito. Esias había servido a su abuelo, a su padre y ahora a él. Cómo podía uno discutir con un ícono…un ícono que estaba tan determinado como el chofer del Jeep a no mostrar sorpresa de ver a su amo con una mujer en los brazos.

—Bienvenido a casa, Su Alteza.

—Esias.

— ¿Puedo, ahhh, puedo ayudarle con…?

—Está bien, gracias.

—Edward—espetó Bella— Por Dios, déjame en…

—Pronto.

Seguido por Esias, la llevó por una escalera ancha y curva de mármol hasta el segundo piso, y luego por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

Esias se adelantó y abrió la puerta.

—_Efharisto_—dijo Edward—Eso es todo Esias. Te veré en la mañana.

El sirviente inclinó la cabeza y se marchó. Edward atravesó la puerta con Bella en brazos y la cerró con el hombro. Luego el silencio reinante en la habitación los envolvió.

— ¿Quién es ese?

Estaba a solas con su amante y las primeras palabras en salir de su boca no fueron las que un hombre deseaba escuchar…

Claro que Bella no era su amante.

No todavía.

—Edward. ¿Quién era…?

Él respondió besándola. Ella trató de dar vuelta el rostro, pero él fue persistente. Sin dejar de besarla le mordió suavemente el labio inferior hasta que, por fin, ella hizo un pequeño sonido y abrió la boca para la suya.

Cuando le metió la punta de la lengua entre los labios entreabiertos, ella se echó para atrás, pero luego hizo ese pequeño y dulce susurro de nuevo y aceptó la caricia íntima.

La aceptó y la retribuyó mientras él la llevaba a través de la sala de estar y la habitación, hasta la cama.

El placer lo recorría. ¿Qué había ocurrido en la oscuridad del avión que lo había cambiado todo? ¿Se habría percatado ella de que no podía luchar contra él o contra ella misma? ¿Que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella?

Dios sabía cuánto la deseaba. Desde el momento en que apareció en su puerta, a pesar de todo, de su furia y de su rabia. ¡Demonios! Ninguna mujer había provocado semejante hambre en él.

Suavemente la acostó en la cama cubierta de seda. La luz de la luna, que entraba por las puertas francesas detrás de él, plateó su cabello. Sus ojos, más brillantes que las estrellas, tenían un brillo intenso al mirarlo.

—Bella—dijo en voz baja. Luego se inclinó hacia ella, la besó en la sien, en la boca, la garganta, y le susurró en griego lo que haría con ella…Lo que sentiría si la hiciera suya.

— ¿Edward?

Su voz era suave y vacilante. Tenía una inocencia que él sabía era mentira, pero iba justo con la forma en que lo estaba mirando, la forma en que sus manos se habían elevado hasta su pecho, presionándolo ligeramente.

Un pequeño jugueteo podía ser estimulante, aunque ya estaba tan excitado como ella. Estaba duro, casi dolorosamente. No sería fácil ir despacio, como él pretendía que fuera la primera vez, pero lo intentaría.

El vestido tenía una fila de pequeños botones a la altura del corpiño, que fue desabrochando lentamente, aun cuando las manos de ella querían atrapar las suyas. Luego se detuvo para besar el pedacito de piel caliente y rosada que quedó expuesta.

Ella respiraba agitada, y el brillo en sus ojos se había vuelto casi febril.

—Edward—susurró—Por favor…

La volvió a besar, más duramente esta vez, más profundo, y ella se movió contra él. Sí, Dios, sí. Así. Justamente así…

El sujetador se abría por la parte delantera. Envió una silenciosa oración de gracias y lo desabrochó, dejando que las copas de seda se abrieran libremente…Y gimió.

Era exquisita. Sus pechos eran pequeños y perfectos, coronados con pezones de un rosa pálido. Podría volverse loco tocándolos…

— ¡Edward! Para.

Se movía en contra de él, y eso era demasiado. Si seguía frotándose contra él de esa manera…

— ¡Para!

Él no la oyó. O mejor dicho sí oyó su voz, pero sus palabras no tenían sentido mientras engullía profundamente un pezón en la boca…

Cuando algo se estrelló contra su pecho, se echó hacia atrás. Era el puño de Bella, que, aún cuando él la observaba, volvió a golpearlo. Aturdido, la agarró por las muñecas.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

— ¡Quítate…de…encima…mío!

Estaba llorando, y sí, moviéndose contra él, pero no por la pasión, sino en un intento de librarse de su peso.

Él se sentó, aturdido, sin poder creerlo. Ella se arrastró lejos de él y se puso de pie, cerrando firmemente el corpiño abierto de su vestido, y mirándolo como si fuera un monstruo.

— ¡No me toques!

— ¿Que no te toque? Pero…

—Te dije que no quería venir aquí. Te dije que no sería tu…juguete sexual. Y ahora…ahora, en el minuto en que nos quedamos a solas en este…este reino en el que tú mandas, comienzas a…manosearme.

¿Manosearla? Ella se había aferrado a él. Lo había besado y mirado con deseo, y ahora…

Y ahora, había llegado el momento de subir la apuesta inicial. Hacer el juego más interesante, porque ella sabía de sobra que él siempre podría echar al aire sus cartas y alejarse de la mesa.

Quería echarla sobre la cama deshecha, inmovilizarle los brazos sobre la cabeza, separarle a la fuerza los muslos y terminar lo que ella había comenzado, pero no lo reduciría a eso.

Hasta donde entendía, era exactamente lo que ella quería.

Le gruñó un insulto, uno que nunca le había dicho a ninguna mujer, luego giró sobre sus talones, atravesó la suite, la sala, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Jasper tenía razón. Le habían tomado el pelo, primero Heidi, y ahora Bella. Y él, que era un idiota, había dejado que sucediera.

Era sólo una mujer. Una cara bonita con un cuerpo maduro. Dios sabía que había habido un montón de esas en su vida. Era verdad que llevaba a su hijo, pero sabía de sobra que no lo había hecho por amor a su hermana, sino por dinero, mucho, probablemente.

Y luego el destino había intervenido, sacando a Heidi del camino, e Bella seguramente había visto que lo que Heidi le había prometido podía ser aumentado cien, quizás mil veces, si hacía bien su juego.

Se escuchó el clic del bloqueo de la cerradura.

_¡Panagia mou!_ Había bloqueado la puerta en su contra. ¡Bloqueado su propia puerta contra él!

Al diablo con eso. Si ella pensaba que él iba a soportar semejante basura, entonces necesitaba aprender una lección.

Comenzando ya mismo.

Retrocedió un paso y apunto el pie contra la puerta…

— ¿Señor?

Edward se dio vuelta.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, Esias!

El mayordomo se mantuvo firme, sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción, como si fuera perfectamente normal encontrar a su amo a punto de derribar la puerta de su propia habitación.

—Siento molestarlo, Su Alteza, pero están tratando de ubicarlo desde su oficina en Atenas. Dicen que es urgente.

Esias le tendió el teléfono y Edward se lo quedó mirando. Le importaba un comino su oficina en Atenas. Pero…pero, por otro lado era medianoche.

La zorra, que estaría riéndose de él detrás de la puerta, sólo era una mujer. Podía tratar con ella en su tiempo libre, en cambio, un problema en Atenas podía afectar a las cientos de personas que trabajaban para él.

Tendió la mano y Esias le dio el teléfono.

Un superpetrolero Cullen había encallado en un arrecife de Sudamérica y el petróleo podría comenzar a derramarse en el océano en cualquier momento.

Edward le lanzó el teléfono a Esias.

—Despierta a mi piloto—le espetó—Dile que…

—Ya me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo. Cuando usted llegue allí el helicóptero estará listo.

—Gracias

—De nada, Su Alteza—El sirviente se detuvo y miró la puerta cerrada—Ahhh, ¿Algo más, señor?

—Sí—dijo Edward con frialdad—El nombre de la dama es Bella Swan. Has que se siente cómoda, pero de ninguna manera dejes que salga de la isla.

Dos días después, la crisis en Sudamérica se había resuelto y Edward estaba en camino de regreso a Minos.

Había sido un par de duros y agotadores días, pero le habían dado tiempo para calmarse.

Si no lo hubieran llamado…

No, pensó, mirando el mar oleado muy por debajo del helicóptero, que se movía rápidamente, no, no pensaría en aquello. Bella deliberadamente lo había llevado al borde del autocontrol. Estaba seguro de eso.

Pero no había logrado empujarlo al vacío. Y no había ninguna posibilidad de que volviera a suceder.

Dos días en Atenas. Dos días lejos de la tentación. Dos días de pensamiento racional, y había llegado a una conclusión.

Había cometido un error llevándola a Minos, como lo había sido también decirle que la haría su amante, y que podría llegar a casarse con ella…

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Había estado loco. O tal vez, la mejor forma de llamarlo era desquiciado.

¿Por qué había siquiera pensado en hacerla su amante? ¡Con todo el bagaje emocional que implicaba un acuerdo de esa naturaleza! De ninguna manera. El mundo estaba lleno de mujeres hermosas, seguramente no necesitaba esta en particular.

En cuanto al matrimonio…Una locura, con absoluta certeza. Él no se casaría con nadie. No al menos en los próximos años. Y cuando llegara ese momento, suponiendo que lo hiciera, sería él quien eligiera a la esposa, y no al revés.

Porque eso era lo que había estado ocurriendo. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de inmediato?

Al igual que su hermana, Bella había estado a la pesca del matrimonio desde el principio. Pero fue más lista. En lugar de lanzarse de cabeza al ataque, tendió una emboscada. De esa manera, el objetivo no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Su arma había sido la más antigua del mundo. El sexo. ¿Qué podía ser más potente en manos de una mujer hermosa, sobre todo si se tratada de un hombre vulnerable?

Y él estaba seguro de ser vulnerable. No había estado con una mujer en meses. Edward tensó la mandíbula. Pero muy pronto remediaría eso.

Ayer a la noche, bien tarde, una vez que estuvo seguro de que la situación en Sudamérica estaba bajo control, había telefoneado a una actriz francesa que había conocido hacía unas semanas. Un par de minutos de conversación y el resultado fue que él volaría a París la próxima semana.

Ella había ronroneado que lo estaría esperando.

Entonces pues, iría.

Un largo fin de semana en la cama con la actriz e Bella quedaría en el olvido. ¡Demonios, ya la había olvidado…!

— ¿Su Alteza?

¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado zumbando la voz del piloto en los auriculares? Edward se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Sí?

—Aterrizaremos en un par de minutos, señor.

—Gracias.

Volaban más bajo ahora, deslizándose sobre un grupo de pequeñas islas que formaban parte de las Cícladas, como Minos, pero estos pedazos de tierra que estaban deshabitados, eran tan hermosos como agrestes.

Otrora, cuando había tenido tiempo para esas cosas, había navegado en un Sunfish******[1]** y explorado cada una de ellas. A veces, atravesando los altos pinares que se aferraban a ellas, medio esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con uno de los antiguos dioses que su pueblo había adorado alguna vez.

O con una de las diosas. Afrodita. Artemis. Helena de Troya, que si bien no era una diosa, sí fue una mujer cuya belleza había puesto a un hombre de rodillas.

Bella casi lo había hecho con él, pero el destino había intervenido. Un hombre podía recobrar el sentido si se le daba espacio para respirar.

El helicóptero se posó en la plataforma de aterrizaje. Edward golpeó al piloto en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento y salió, agachándose automáticamente bajo las aspas zumbantes, mientras corría hacia el Jeep, estacionado donde lo había dejado hacía dos noches. Eran las seis de la mañana. Estaba cansado, sin afeitar y no podía recordar cuándo se había duchado por última vez. Además, tenía la suficiente hambre como para comer suela de zapato.

Pero todo eso podía esperar. Tratar con Bella era más importante. La quería fuera de su isla, y rápido.

Sí, pensó, mientras el Jeep rebotaba a lo largo del estrecho camino, ella llevaba a su hijo, y sí, ella necesitaba ser vigilada. Entendía eso mejor que antes.

Pero él no tenía por qué ser el que la vigilara. Ella misma lo había dicho. Por supuesto, ahora sabía que no lo había dicho con la esperanza de que él escuchara, más bien todo lo contrario, había querido engañarlo para que hacer exactamente lo que había hecho.

Lo curioso era, que podría haber sido la única cosa verdadera en salir de su boca.

Esa boca suave, hermosa…traidora.

Maldita sea, ¿qué tenía eso que ver con nada? ¿Qué demonios importaba su boca o cualquier otra parte de su anatomía, excepto su vientre?

Se había puesto en contacto con sus abogados y había hecho los arreglos para que se instalara en algún lugar que fuera propiedad de ella. Organizando día y noche para prever la cobertura de ella y de su departamento.

Hasta que su hijo naciera, él regularía a quién vería ella y qué haría, controlando cada aliento que tomara. Pero no en Nueva York.

Edward sonrió fríamente mientras conducía el Jeep por una curva cerrada.

La mantendría vigilada desde un lugar mucho más cercano.

Atenas.

Daría a luz aquí, en su país, donde las leyes de su pueblo, su nacionalidad y su considerable influencia, podían aplicarse.

A ella no le gustaría…y, tenía que admitirlo, era una de las razones por la que el plan le daba tanto placer.

Entró en el palacio por una puerta secreta que algún antepasado había añadido, en el siglo XV, para poder espiar a una esposa infiel, o al menos, eso era lo que decía la historia.

No tenía ninguna gana de pasar por la habitual cortesía matutina…Buenos días, señor. Buenos días, Esias. O Elena, o Jasper, o Eneas, o cualquiera de los otros que formaban parte de la media docena del personal de la casa.

A la única persona que quería ver era a Bella. Pediría una taza de café, y entonces la mandaría llamar para poder decirle lo que iba a pasar.

Ella se había mudado a una de las suites para huéspedes. Esias le había telefoneado para decírselo un rato antes de haber llegado a su oficina. Mucho antes de que él volviera a estar en sus cabales y, por un momento salvaje, lo que había imaginado era volver a Minos, irrumpir en su suite, derribarla sobre la cama y terminar lo que había empezado, antes de que tuviera que irse a Atenas.

Gracias a Dios, no lo había hecho.

Tampoco quería llevar a cabo la amenaza que había hecho en Nueva York. No quería hacerla suya, sólo quería librarse de ella.

¿Y qué si, a pesar de su cordura recién recuperada, aún podía recordar el olor de su piel? La dulzura de su boca. El sabor de sus pezones.

Edward se detuvo a mitad de camino por las escaleras. Basta, se dijo con rabia. Bella no tenía nada de especial. Unos días más y estaría con una mujer que no se dedicaría a jugar, que no lo excitaría hasta la frustración y la locura.

Que no suspiraría como Bella lo hacía cuando la besaba. Ni susurraría su nombre como si fuera música. O se quedaría dormida en sus brazos, como si la estuviera protegiendo…

—Maldita sea, Cullen—dijo en voz baja, y abrió la puerta de su suite…

Y vio a Bella, de pie, de espaldas a él…Esperándolo.

Su corazón se estremeció, y supo que todo lo que se había dicho a sí mismo en los últimos dos días eran mentiras.

La verdad era que deseaba a esta mujer más de lo que quería su próximo aliento…y ella lo deseaba, también. ¿Por qué si no iba a estar aquí, esperando su regreso?

Dijo su nombre y ella se giró hacia él. El corazón comenzó a latirle rápido. No había ningún artificio en su expresión. Lo que diría a continuación sería la verdad.

—Edward. Estás aquí.

—Sí—dijo en voz baja—lo mismo que tú.

—Yo…Oí el helicóptero. Y…y bajé y le pregunté si Esias si regresabas y me dijo que…me dijo que sí, que regresabas a Minos. Y cuando me dijo eso, me sentí…

Las palabras salían aprisa de su boca, a borbotones, y él entendió. No era fácil admitir que había estado burlándose de él, que la broma había terminado.

—No tienes que explicar.

—Pero lo haré de todos modos. Te lo debo. Sé…Sé que piensas que lo que hice la otra noche…fue a propósito, pero…

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos, la tomó por las muñecas y se llevó las manos a los labios.

—Ha sido un juego, lo entiendo. Pero ya está, no más juegos, Bella. A partir de ahora, seremos honestos el uno con el otro, _¿neh?_

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Absolutamente honestos.

Edward se llevó las manos a su pecho.

—Déjame ducharme. Entonces desayunaremos, y después…—la voz sonó áspera—Y luego, cariño, te voy a mostrar lo mucho que te deseo. ¡Qué bueno será cuando hagamos el amor.

Bella se zafó de sus manos.

— ¿Qué?

Él sonrió.

—Tienes razón. Sin desayuno. Sólo una ducha rápida…—Su mirada fue hasta la boca femenina y luego subió otra vez—Puedes ducharte conmigo—le susurró— ¿Te gustaría eso?

— ¡No tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando!

—Si, _kardia mou_. Quieres disculparte por…

— ¿Disculparme?—Su voz se elevó, incrédula— ¿Disculparme por qué?

—Por lo de la otra noche—dijo él cuidadoso—Por provocarme…

— ¿Provocarte?—Ella lo miró fijamente y por un segundo él se preguntó si estaría hablando en griego, en vez de inglés— ¿Estás loco?

La boca de Edward se afinó.

—Parece que uno de nosotros lo está.

—Tú…trataste de aprovecharte de mí la otra noche. Y ahora…Ahora, Dios mío, eres tan presuntuoso que piensas que…piensa que… ¿De verdad crees que te esperaba aquí para pedirte que me llevaras a la cama?—Bella levantó la mano y clavó su dedo índice en el centro de su pecho— ¡Te esperé aquí para decirte que me voy a mi casa!

— ¿Viniste a mi cuarto y me esperaste sólo para decirme que dejas Minos?

La voz de Edward era baja y desagradable, e hizo que el corazón de Bella saltara.

Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era como ella lo había planeado. Había esperado que fuera cortante con ella, y ésa sería la señal para decirle que no sería lógico que pasaran los próximos seis meses a la defensiva. Lo que había sucedido la otra noche era una prueba de que no podían llevarse bien.

¿Por qué torturarse mutuamente cuando no era necesario?

Ella se iría a su casa y consentiría en otorgarle derechos de visita para que viera a su hijo.

Eso era lo que había querido decirle, pero Edward lo había malinterpretado todo. Lo esperaba en su cuarto porque quería que la reunión fuera privada. Se había acercado de manera conciliatoria, pues enojado no serviría para nada.

Pero todo había fracasado, y ahora la miraba como una araña a la mosca.

Está bien, volvería a intentarlo.

—Quizá debería explicarte por qué te he esperado aquí.

—No es necesario. Conozco la razón.

—Lo hice porque….

—Porque pensaste "Tal vez sobrevaloré mi mano. Tal vez mi actuación de la otra noche lo convenció para deshacerse de mí"

— ¡No fue una actuación!

—Y entonces, porque eres muy lista y buena para esto, pensaste _"sí, pero si le digo primero que me quiero ir, es probable que esté ansioso por retenerme"_

— ¡Te equivocas! Nunca…

Pegó un gritó cuando se apoderó de ella y la levantó de puntillas.

—La apuesta es mayor ahora, _¿neh?._ Lo que Heidi prometió pagarte por tu papel en esta desagradable trama…

— ¡No me prometió nada!

—Tal vez no. Tal vez tuvieras planeado esperar hasta que mi hijo estuviera en mis brazos para pedirme dinero—Sus dedos apretaron levemente su carne—Pero el destino te distribuyó la mejor carta.

— ¿No puedes meterte en esa cabeza dura que no todo se trata de ti?

—Te equivocas. Todo esto es sobre mí. Mi fortuna. Mi título—Dijo con un gesto torcido de su boca—Y el edulcorante que mantendrías colgando ante mi nariz…

Antes de que pudiera alejarse la besó, devastándole la boca y obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Bella se quedó inmóvil. Luego, los recuerdos y el miedo la abrumaron y le clavó los dientes en el labio.

Él se echó hacia atrás, saboreando su sangre.

Lenta y deliberadamente se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

—Ten cuidado, _glyka mou_, mi paciencia se está agotando.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto!

—Estás en mi país. Puedo hacer lo que me dé la maldita gana.

Se soltó, tomo el teléfono más cercano y marcó una clave.

—Esias, quiero que mude las cosas de la señorita Swan a mi cuarto. Sí, inmediatamente.

Edward cortó y miró a Bella. Ella resistía con la cabeza erguida, con los ojos fijos en él, y consumidos por la furia.

Era magnífica, tan hermosa de ver que hacía rugir su sangre.

Podría tomarla ahora. Mostrarle que le pertenecía. Convertir todo ese frío en llamas.

Pero no lo haría. Cuanto más larga fuera la espera, más dulce sería la sumisión.

Edward comenzó a pasearse por el enorme baño principal. Abrió la ducha, se sacó los mocasines, se desabrochó el cinturón y se sacó el suéter por la cabeza, como si estuviera solo.

Un jarrón invaluable silbó junto a su oreja y se hizo añicos sobre los mosaicos, a un par de metros de distancia.

Se volvió y miró a Bella. Lo mirada echando chispas, con la cabeza erguida y las manos en las caderas. Los ojos le decían cuánto lo despreciaba…

Y entonces su mirada se deslizó a sus hombros anchos, recorriendo su pecho musculoso y sus abdominales duros.

— ¿Quieres ver más?—Dijo, en voz muy baja, y se llevó la mano a la bragueta.

Su Bella era valiente, pero no estúpida. Con las mejillas ardiendo, dio media vuelta y huyó.

* * *

******[1]** Sunfish: Embarcación a vela de diseño especial, navegada generalmente por un solo tripulante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Sandra Marton**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Atrapada.

Estaba atrapada como una mosca en el ámbar, pensó Bella furiosamente, mantenida en cautiverio dentro de algo que se veía hermoso, pero que en realidad era una prisión.

La puerta de la suite de invitados que había ocupado durante la ausencia de Edward estaba abierta. Una de las fámulas estaba vaciando los cajones, y Esias estaba por allí, supervisando.

— ¡Deja la ropa en paz!

La criada dio un salto atrás. Esias dijo algo y la joven le echó una mirada a Bella y se inclinó sobre la cómoda de nuevo.

— ¿Me has oído? ¡No…toques…mis…cosas!

Esias apenas si la miró.

—Su Alteza dijo…

— ¡Me importa un bledo lo que haya dicho!—Bella señaló a la puerta— ¡Fuera!

El mayordomo se puso rígido pero, como el bien entrenado robot que era, le dio una orden a la criada. Ella se escabulló, mientras que él se marchó de la habitación con toda dignidad.

Bella dio un portazo detrás de ellos, la cerró con llave y se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama.

No quería permanecer en Minos. Eso era un hecho. Lo que no tenía tan claro era cómo escapar. No había rejas en las ventanas ni cerraduras en las puertas, pero ni falta que hacía. La isla estaba en medio del mar Egeo. Sólo se podía salir por mar o por aire.

Y sí, había una pista de aterrizaje, un helipuerto, un par de pequeñas embarcaciones en un puerto curvado, e incluso un yate del tamaño de un crucero anclado cerca de la costa, en el mar azul oscuro.

Pero todas esas cosas, hasta el último grano de la arena blanca de la playa, la roca volcánica oscura y los altos acantilados, pertenecían a Edward.

Era dueño de Minos y lo gobernaba con puño de hierro. Ella sólo podría salir si él lo permitía.

Aparte de Esias, que la observaba con la intensidad de Cerbero, el mítico perro de tres cabezas que vigilaba el Hades, la gente que vivía bajo el control estricto del pequeño reino de Edward, era agradable y cortés.

Las fámulas y los jardineros, los cocineros y el ama de llaves le brindaban una sonrisa cuando la veían.

El piloto del jet de Edward, desde el pequeño y blanqueado edificio de la pista, y enfrascado en la lectura de un mapa, la había saludado amablemente. Más abajo, junto al mar, un viejo que raspaba percebes la saludó desde el fondo descascarado de un pequeño velero, quitándose la gorra y ofreciéndole una sonrisa abierta y algo desdentada.

Todos hablaban inglés lo suficiente como para decir "Oh, sí, hace mucho calor en esta época del año y realmente, el mar toma un maravilloso azul profundo". Pero tan pronto como Bella meramente insinuaba si alguien podía hacerle el favor de llevarla en una embarcación o transportarla en avión, sólo obtenía caras de «en esto no me meto», se rascaban la cabeza y de repente perdían el dominio de cualquier cosa que no fuera el griego.

Aterrorizados, todos ellos, por Su Alteza, el Príncipe.

«Su Horriblesa», el Príncipe.

Bella se puso de pie y se dirigió al armario. Tenía que haber alguien con coraje para ayudarla. Tal vez el piloto de helicóptero.

Tal vez Edward habría cometido el descuido de no decirle que era una presa. Y como fuera, esta era su última oportunidad de verse libre.

Tenía que hacer que funcionara y la mejor manera de hacerlo era hacerse ver y oír como Bella Swan, la mujer de mundo, en vez de Bella Swan, la presa desesperada.

Rápidamente se despojó del sujetador y las bragas. Tomó un par de pantalones de lino blanco de su percha, y se metió en ellos…

—Oh, por el amor de Dios…

Respiró hondo y sintió como si el ombligo le tocara la columna. Pero no, la cremallera no se movía.

Bella pateó los pantalones y se miró de perfil en el espejo. Su expresión se suavizó y apoyó la mano suavemente sobre su vientre redondeado.

El bebé…su bebé, estaba creciendo. Su bebé…y de Edward.

No. Un condón con semen no hacía padre a un hombre. Lo que importaba era la preocupación y el amor. ¿Dónde estaba la preocupación de Edward, su amor, el deseo de tener este bebé?

En ninguna parte que ella pudiera ver. Quería al niño porque quería un heredero, y porque era la clase de hijo de puta sin sentimientos que no podía ni imaginar siquiera renunciar a lo que él creía que era suyo.

Un hombre así no iba a criar a su bebé.

En los dos días que había pasado libre de su pulgar autocrático, Bella había tenido tiempo de pensar con lógica.

Tal vez ella no podía permitirse quinientos dólares la hora por un abogado de Manhattan, pero conocía gente que conocía gente. Era uno de los pocos beneficios de una carrera de alto perfil. Seguramente algún conocido podría hacer algún contacto rápido con un abogado influyente para que tomara su caso con honorarios rebajados, o incluso pro bono, aunque sólo fuera por la publicidad.

Lo cual realmente era bastante gracioso, pensó Bella, mientras intentaba con otro par de pantalones y lo desechaba. Ella siempre había evitado la publicidad. A veces pensaba que era la único modelo que intentaba mantener su vida privada en secreto. Pero si ganarse el derecho a criar a su hijo significaba que su cara apareciera estampada en los periódicos, lo haría.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para apartar a Edward de su vida y la de su bebé.

Edward Cullen era un bruto. Un monstruo. Un hombre que se ponía furioso cuando se le negaba sexo, que había estado a punto de forzarla y que, al no conseguirlo, había viajado a Atenas para encontrarse con una mujer que no le impediría tomar lo que quisiera.

¿Por qué si no se había alejado de ella y de Minos? Eso es lo que los hombres hacían, incluso Edward, que parecía tan civilizado.

No había sido civilizado cuando la había tomado en sus brazos, la otra noche.

Ni tampoco ella. Por un momento, había sentido cosas que amenazaban con salirse de control…Hasta que volvió a la cordura y se dio cuenta hacia dónde se dirigían esas cosas, y lo que sucedería a continuación…

Bella parpadeó, tomó el único par de pantalones restantes, contuvo el abdomen y se los puso.

Bien.

La cremallera no se cerró del todo, pero al menos subió hasta la mitad. Un remerón largo de seda y sobre ella una camisa suelta y vaporosa…

Metió los pies en un par de zapatos de tacones altos, y liberando su pelo de la hebilla se dobló por la cintura y lo esponjó con los dedos, antes de llevarlo nuevamente hacia atrás. Un poco de maquillaje…

Bella se miró en el espejo y le hizo al reflejo su mejor mohín de cámara, y trató de imaginarse frente al piloto del helicóptero, quienquiera que fuese.

—Sé que debe estar terriblemente ocupado—dijo en un susurro entrecortado. Le daba náuseas cuando oía a otras mujeres hablar así, pero si funcionaba…—Quiero decir, sé que tiene mucho que hacer…

¿Y si la mirada sexy y la sonrisa astuta no lo conmovían? ¿Si le decía que lo sentía, pero que tenía que aclararlo con el príncipe?

—Ah—diría—Sí, lo sé, pero…pero…—Se mordería el labio—Pero tengo que llegar a Atenas sin decirle nada porque…porque…

¿Porque qué?

—Porque quiero comprarle un regalo. Verá, es una sorpresa, pero no lo será si se entera…

No era la gran idea, pero si le añadía una sonrisa, una batido de pestañas, y tal vez un ligero toque en el brazo del tipo…

La sonrisa sexy de Bella se desvaneció.

— ¡Qué asco!

Se apoyó las gafas de sol en la parte superior de la cabeza, se colgó la cartera al hombro y se puso en marcha.

El helicóptero estaba todavía en su plataforma, y mejor aún, un tipo con gorra de béisbol y unas gafas de sol estaba en cuclillas examinando uno de los puntales.

Tenía que ser el piloto.

Bella se detuvo, se pasó la mano por el pelo, y luego por el torso. Estaba polvorienta y sudorosa, gracias a la larga caminata hasta el helipuerto, y además había estado a punto de torcerse el tobillo por la grava de la carretera. Había visto el Jeep estacionado cerca del palacio, pero había que conseguir las llaves de manos de Esias.

Ni en sueños.

Además, a algunos hombres les gustaba el sudor. Recordaba todas esas veces que había tenido que ser aceitada antes de una sesión de fotos…

—Déjate de rodeos—se dijo cuando pasó por los hangares, poniendo un pie alineado directamente delante del otro. Su porte de modelo siempre había estado entre las mejores.

Esperó hasta que estuvo a un par de metros de distancia.

—Hola.

El tipo levantó la vista, y sorprendido se puso de pie.

Bella le tendió la mano.

—Soy Bella.

El tipo se limpió la mano en los pantalones, le tomó la mano y se aclaró la garganta.

—Joe—dijo, y se aclaró la garganta otra vez.

—Joe—Bella bateó las pestañas— ¿Eres el que vuela esta cosa tan increíble?

Él sonrió.

—Tú lo has dicho, hermosa.

Perfecto. Era estadounidense. E incluso con polvo en los zapatos y perlas de sudor sobre el labio, claramente había pasado la prueba.

—Bueno, Joe, necesito ir a Atenas. ¿Estás listo para eso?

Joe se quitó las gafas oscuras, tal vez para que ella pudiera ver el pesar en sus ojos, y miró detrás de ella.

— ¿Estás, ehhh, estás buscando a alguien?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Busco al príncipe.

—Oh, no lo necesitamos—Bella se acercó—Verás—dijo bajando la voz y mirando la cara de Joe—no sabe que estoy haciendo esto.

Y así le lanzó su historia. Sonaba tan bien, que casi se lo cree ella misma. Joe dijo "uh huh" y "seguro" y "Muy bueno", y justo cuando pensaba que lo había logrado, él negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Me gustaría poder ayudarte, hermosa, pero no puedo.

Bella, con una sonrisa forzada, dijo.

—Pero sí puedes. Quiero decir, es sólo un pequeño viaje. Y después, cuando el príncipe sepa lo de la sorpresa, verás, después de que se la haya dado, le voy a contar lo bueno que fuiste, cómo me ayudaste…

—Lo siento, nena. Este helicóptero no despega a menos que Su Alteza diga que está bien. Si deseas utilizar el teléfono en la oficina de allá para llamarlo, está bien. De lo contrario…

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Necesitas su permiso para respirar, también? Eres un hombre adulto. Él no es más que un…pomposo…y ventajero…

Joe miró detrás de ella, ampliando los ojos.

—_Glyka mou_—ronroneó una voz ronca—Aquí estás.

El corazón de Bella se hundió. Cerró los ojos mientras un brazo poderoso envolvía sus hombros.

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¡Qué tontería de mi parte no haber pensado en buscarte aquí primero!

Bella lo miró y él le sonrió de un modo tan agradable que hasta el piloto sonrió también, pero Bella no se dejó engañar. Detrás de esa tranquila sonrisa real bullía una caliente ira real.

—No puedes hacer esto—dijo ella entre dientes.

Las cejas masculinas se levantaron.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Sabes qué. No dejarme ir. Meterme en tu…tu…

Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó, la curva de su brazo la ancló a él mientras su boca se movía contra la suya con deliberada lentitud, posesivamente. Escuchó a Joe aclararse la garganta, y a su propio corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza, sintiendo que caía en una oscura sensación, cada vez que sus labios se tocaban.

—Te odio—le dijo, cuando al fin levantó la cabeza.

Su sonrisa tuvo algo de sexy y algo de afectación machista.

—Sí—dijo—lo puedo ver. ¿Joe?

El piloto, que se había retirado a varios metros de distancia, se volvió hacia ellos.

— ¿Señor?

—Estamos listos para partir—dijo Edward, y tomó a Bella por el codo y prácticamente la metió en el helicóptero.

Volaron a Atenas.

Aún en su ira, Bella sintió un estremecimiento de emoción cuando se abalanzaron en picada sobre una plataforma levantada sobre columnas blancas. Había estado en Atenas antes, pero había sido por trabajo. Cuatro días con sus noches para una sesión de fotos, en los que no hubo tiempo para nada, excepto una visita apresurada al Partenón.

¿Era la Acrópolis lo que estaba por debajo de ellos ahora? Quería preguntar, pero no si eso significa hablar con Edward.

No tenía que hacerlo. Él se reclinó para acercarse y puso los labios en su oído y le dijo qué era lo que estaba debajo de ellos.

El susurro de su aliento la hizo temblar. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía odiarlo y a la vez reaccionar de esta manera con él? O con cualquier hombre. Sabía cómo eran, lo que querían…

—Debí pensarlo antes—dijo él— ¿Volar te hace descomponer?

Bella se apartó.

—Volar no—dijo con frialdad—pero por el rugido del motor no la escuchó, y fue mejor así.

La actuación de "me preocupa tu bienestar" era sólo eso, una actuación, nada más. Ella era su cautiva y así era como la trataba… ¿Y por qué, en nombre de Dios, respondía a sus caricias?

Debió tener el mismo efecto en Heidi, pues de otra manera no habría cedido a sus demandas. ¡Bastardo! Obligar a Heidi a hacer lo que él quería, y luego, cuando Heidi se fue, darle la espalda a la situación que él mismo había creado, a menos que…

A menos que realmente no supiera lo del bebé. Ha menos que la historia que Heidi le había contado fuera…a menos que…

—Bella.

Levantó la vista. Edward estaba de pie sobre ella, el helicóptero había aterrizado. Él alargó la mano hacia el cinturón de seguridad, pero ella lo ignoró y lo desabrochó ella sí misma y se dirigió a la puerta. Joe, que ya estaba en el suelo, levantó sus brazos y ella le permitió que la ayudara a bajar.

—Cuidado con la estela del rotor—le gritó.

Y entonces el brazo de Edward le rodeó la cintura y la llevó a una limusina larga y negra.

—Una para cada ciudad—dijo Bella briosa—Qué bueno ser un potentado.

Edward la miró como si estuviera loca. Tal vez así era, pensó, mientras la limusina se alejaba.

Aquella vez en Atenas, haciendo un anuncio para Vogue, Bella había pasado horas, agotadoras horas, en la plaza Kolonaki. El fotógrafo la había retratado contra la famosa columna que se encontraba allí, contra la multitud bien vestida, contra los encantadores cafés y tiendas…

El estilista la había vestido con ropa de alta costura de _Dolce & Gabbana,_ _Armani_ y elegantes boutiques de este barrio de clase alta.

Ahora, Edward la llevó a esas mismas boutiques para comprarle ropa.

—No necesito nada—le dijo con frialdad.

—Por supuesto que sí. Para eso te he traído aquí.

—Tengo mis propias cosas, muchas gracias.

— ¿Esos pantalones que no te cierran?

Ella se sonrojó, miró hacia abajo y sólo vio el contorno ligeramente redondeado de su camisa vaporosa. Edward se rió suavemente.

—Acerté, _¿neh?_

Un empleado se dirigió hacia ellos. Edward la tomó de la mano y le explicó al hombre que necesitaban prendas sueltas. Bella no dijo nada. Este era su show, estaría condenado si pensaba que lo iba a ayudar. Entonces él se aclaró la garganta, soltó su mano y curvó el brazo a su alrededor, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Mi dama está embarazada.

Hubo un inconfundible timbre de orgullo masculino en su voz. Bella le dirigió una mirada adusta y se preguntó qué pasaría con toda esa arrogancia machista si ella agregara que estaba embarazada…por cortesía de una jeringa.

—De mi hijo—agregó suavemente, y le puso la mano sobre el vientre redondeado, como si estuvieran solos.

Y ese toque, no de propiedad sino tierno, lo cambió todo.

Por primera vez Bella imaginó el cuadro que se había negado a visualizar en su mente.

Edward, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Desnudándola. Llevándola a su cama, besándole los pechos, el vientre. Separando sus muslos y arrodillándose entre ellos, con sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión mientras entraba en ella y plantaba su semilla en su vientre.

—Mi hijo, _glyka mou_—susurró él, y esta vez, cuando se inclinó sobre ella, Bella se puso de puntillas, le puso la mano en la nuca y la boca masculina a la suya.

El empleado de una pequeña boutique en la calle Voukourestiou les dijo que había una pequeña tienda especializada en ropa de maternidad a sólo a unos metros.

Bella dijo que no necesita nada más. Un cadete, con una docena de cajas y paquetes, ya estaba en camino hacia la limusina, que los esperaba en una calle tranquila y sombreada, cerca de la plaza.

Para su sorpresa, Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

—Lo que necesitamos es almorzar—sonrió él, levantándole la cara y dándole un beso ligero—Mi hijo debe tener hambre por estas horas.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Usar un bebé como excusa para llenar tu propia panza es patético.

—Pero eficaz—refutó, riendo con ella.

Comieron en un pequeño café. El propietario recibió a Edward con un abrazo de oso y la cocinera, su esposa, se apresuró a salir de la cocina, estampándole a Edward un besó en ambas mejillas, y también besó a Bella después de las presentaciones, luego sonrió y le dijo algo a Edward, que lo hizo reír y dijo: _Neh_, tienes razón.

— ¿Razón sobre qué?—preguntó Bella, cuando estuvieron solos.

Edward le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la boca.

—Dice que será un niño fuerte y hermoso.

Bella se sonrojó.

— ¿Me veo tan embarazada?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Pareces feliz—dijo en voz baja— ¿Lo eres? ¿Te sientes feliz hoy, conmigo?

Él había expresado la pregunta con cuidado. Ella podía responder de la misma manera, o sólo decir que estaba feliz, que cuando no se detenía a pensar por qué estaban juntos, en cómo había llegado a su vida, o en qué sucedería después, era increíblemente feliz. Ella estaba…estaba…

—Limonada—dijo el propietario de la cafetería, poniendo dos vasos altos frente a ellos.

—Para el orgulloso papá…y la hermosa mamá.

Bella tomo el vaso como si fuera un salvavidas. Después de un momento, Edward también lo hizo.

Debió saber que Edward no desistiría de ir a la tienda de maternidad. Fueron allí después del almuerzo y se encontraron con una tienda estaba llena de cosas exquisitas. Era el tipo de ropa confeccionada a mano que podía hacer que, incluso una mujer cuyo vientre parecía un balón, se sintiera hermosa y deseable.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Edward oyó el suspiro angustioso y la atrajo contra su costado.

—Perdóname—dijo quedo—te he agotado.

—No, quiero decir…creo que estoy un poco cansada.

Le sonrió mirándola a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito, _glyka mou_?

— ¿Mi color favorito?

— ¿Verde, para que coincida con tus ojos? ¿Dorado, para que haga juego con tu cabello?—En lugar de esperar su respuesta, se volvió hacia el empleado que revoloteaba en torno a ellos—Queremos todo lo que tenga en esos colores.

— ¡Edward!

— ¡Por favor, no discutas! Estás cansada. Por hoy hemos terminado las compras.

Su tono era imperioso y arrogante. Bella sabía que debía hacérselo notar…pero en cambio, hundió la cara en su hombro y pensó: Sólo por hoy, sólo por ahora, dejaré que todo esto sea un sueño.

No por la ropa bonita ni por las tiendas elegantes. Eso no importaba. Era por él.

¿Podía fingir, verdad? Fingir que era su maravilloso e increíble amante. Que estaban juntos porque así lo querían. Que habían anhelado y previsto juntos este bebé.

¿Qué posibilidad había de hacer daño?

Regresaron a la casa en el crepúsculo, cambiando las luces de la ciudad por las de los buques, las islas y las estrellas.

Esta vez, Bella aceptó voluntariamente ir en brazos de Edward cuando éste insistió en cargarla desde el helicóptero hasta el Jeep que había quedado al lado de la pista, horas antes.

La puso en el asiento del acompañante, luego se sentó al volante, encendió el motor, y lo dejó en marcha mientras miraba por el parabrisas.

—Bella. He esperado todo el día para decirte esto—Se aclaró la garganta—Yo estaba muy enojado esta mañana.

Bella suspiró. Basta de sueños. El día había terminado y había que volver a la realidad.

—Estoy segura que sí—dijo serenamente—pero…

—Enojado es una palabra demasiado suave, _glyka mou_. Estaba furioso.

—Edward. Tiene que entender que…

—He hecho una cosa terrible.

—Debes entender que…—Se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Qué?

—Te he traído a mi isla para poder cuidar de ti, y en lugar de eso te he aterrorizado.

La suave brisa de la noche encortinó el pelo de Bella sobre su mejilla. Ella se lo despejó hacia atrás mientras miraba al hombre sentado a su lado.

—Yo…me comporté incorrectamente la primera noche—Hizo una respiración muy profunda y luego la expulsó—y luego, esta mañana…no tenía derecho a descargar mi ira sobre ti, pero lo hice y eso hizo que caminaras por un camino escarpado y bajo el sol.

Di algo, se dijo Bella, ¡Por el amor de Dios, di algo!

—Caminar es…caminar es bueno para mí.

—Bella—Su voz era áspera—Estoy tratando de pedir disculpas y…—La miró y sonrió—Y no es algo que haga muy bien.

Algo en ella se suavizó.

—Tal vez porque no lo haces muy a menudo—dijo, sonriendo levemente, también.

Él sonrió.

—Hay muchas personas que estarían de acuerdo contigo—Se aclaró la garganta, puso los cambios y el jeep avanzó—Así que vamos a empezar de nuevo. Yo me haré cargo de ti.

—Edward. No necesito que me cuiden. Ya hace tiempo que me cuido yo sola.

—Es lo que quiero.

Bella dudó.

—A causa de…debido al bebé.

—En parte, por supuesto. Pero quiero…quiero…

¿Qué quería? También él vacilaba. Las cosas habían parecido más claras esta mañana.

Él se había hecho cargo de Bella, lo que significaba comprarle lo que necesitara. Pero en algún momento durante el transcurso del día, eso había cambiado. Había pasado de ser su responsabilidad a ser un placer y una alegría.

—Quiero hacer lo correcto—dijo, apresurando las palabras, porque eso era más seguro que tratar de averiguar a dónde demonios llevaba esta línea de pensamiento—Debería haber hecho esto desde el principio, y no salir corriendo como un escolar frustrado la noche te traje aquí.

—No tienes que disculparte—dijo Bella rápidamente. No era un tema que ella quisiera discutir—Te entiendo.

Habían llegado al palacio. Edward paró el coche en el frente, apagó el motor y le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

—Sé que no es excusa, pero nunca he perdido el control como lo hice esa noche, _kardia mou_. Nunca he deseado a una mujer como te deseé.

Hablaba en pasado. Entendía eso, también. Se había ido a Atenas a satisfacer sus…necesidades.

—Fue muy bueno que llamaran de mi oficina. Si me hubiera quedado aquí, no sé…no sé qué hubiera pasado.

Ella lo miró.

— ¿Quiere decir que fuiste a Atenas por negocios?

— ¿Qué más podría haberme apartado de ti esa noche?—Soltó una carcajada sin entusiasmo—Si alguien me hubiera sugerido alguna vez que estaría agradecido de que uno de mis buques cisterna chocara contra un arrecife…

No la había dejado para irse a la cama de otra mujer. ¿Por qué eso significaba tanto?

—En cuanto a este niño…No, no apartes la mirada de mí—Le tomó de la barbilla y le volvió el rostro hacia él— ¿Cómo podemos empezar de nuevo si seguimos escondiéndonos cosas el uno al otro? No sabía nada acerca de un niño. ¿De verdad crees que si lo hubiera sabido, lo habría abandonado?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Heidi dijo…

—Heidi mintió—le dijo con acritud—y esa es la verdad. Puede que no sea un santo, pero te juro que yo no hice esas cosas. No le pedí a Heidi que se quedara embarazada, y mucho menos le pedí que una extraña quedara embarazada en su lugar.

—Yo—dijo Bella en voz baja y temblorosa.

—Tú—dijo Edward, llevándose las manos femeninas a los labios—Pero ya no eres una extraña. Eres una mujer que conozco y admiro.

— ¿Cómo puedes admirarme si piensas…que lo hice por dinero? No, Edward, te lo juro. No quería hacerlo, en lo absoluto, pero…

— ¿Pero?

Pero le debía a mi hermanastra más de lo que alguna vez podría recompensarla.

No podía decirle eso. La enormidad de su deuda. ¿Qué sería de su admiración si lo hiciera? Sólo Heidi sabía su secreto, y Heidi le había hecho ver que no debía revelárselo a nadie.

—Pero—susurró—Heidi se hizo cargo de mí después de que yo…después de que dejé el sistema de adopción. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz y por eso le dije que aceptaba hacer esto…—Bella inclinó la cabeza—Pero me mentí a mí misma. ¿Cómo pude pensar que iba a ser capaz de renunciar a mi…de renunciar a este bebé?—Su voz se quebró—La sola idea hace que se me parta el corazón.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la meció contra él mientras ella lloraba.

—No llores—murmuró—No tendrás que entregar el bebé, te lo prometo—La besó en el pelo—Me siento orgulloso de que lleves a mi hijo, Bella.

Ella levantó la vista, los ojos le brillaba por las lágrimas.

— ¿Sí?

—Ojalá…Me habría gustado haber puesto mi semilla profundamente en tu vientre, haciéndote el amor—La besó, y ella se aferró a sus hombros mientras le devolvía el beso—Lo que dije en Nueva York no ha cambiado. Me quiero casar contigo.

—No. Sé que quieres hacer lo correcto, pero…—tragó dificultosamente—Pero no sería una buena esposa.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Has estado casada antes?—Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa se ensanchó—Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo lo sé.

—Empezaríamos juntos, _kardia mou_, yo aprendiendo a ser un buen marido, y tú una buena esposa.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No volvería a trabajar.

—Por supuesto que sí—la impaciencia puso áspera su voz—Mira lo que ya tenemos en común. Un niño que ambos amamos—Las manos masculinas se cerraron sobre sus hombros—Quiero que mi hijo—dijo sin rodeos—Y tengo la intención de tenerlo. Tú puedes convertirse en mi esposa y en su madre…o lo aparto de ti. No quiero hacerte daño, pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré.

Él tenía razón, lo que pensó esta mañana acerca de contratar un abogado sólo eran castillos en el aire. Edward ganaría en una batalla por la custodia, aún cuando ella revelara al tribunal su secreto. Él era el príncipe de una respetada familia real, y ella no era nadie. Menos que nadie.

— ¿Qué será? ¿Una sala de audiencias, o matrimonio?

Bella inclinó la cabeza y respiró profundo para tranquilizarse, luego levantó la vista y miró a Edward a los ojos.

—No puedo casarme contigo, Edward, aún cuando…aún si quisiera. Es que…es que…

—Por Dios, ¿qué?

—No me gusta…—Su voz se convirtió en un tembloroso susurro—No me gusta el sexo.

No había pensado en cuál sería su reacción. ¿Risa? ¿Enojo? ¿Incredulidad? Pero lo que no habría imaginado era su repentino silencio, ni ver los músculos de sus mejillas tensos. La miró como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

—No te gusta…

—No.

— ¿Por eso que me detuviste la otra noche?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Nunca le contaría todo, pero, al menos, tenía derecho a saber esto.

Él también asintió con la cabeza. Luego se bajó del jeep, abrió la puerta, la ayudó a pararse y luego la cargó en sus brazos.

—Es tarde—le dijo con aspereza—demasiado para revelaciones de verdades y secretos de esta naturaleza. Te llevaré a tu habitación y te pondré en la cama.

Le creyó. Se quedó atónita. Los hombres que se le habían insinuado, y que luego la llamaron frígida cuando ella los había rechazado, nunca le habían creído.

La levantó en sus brazos y ella lo dejó hacer. Amaba la fuerza de su abrazo, el calor de su cuerpo, y deseaba de todo corazón que las cosas fueran diferentes. Que ella fuera diferente.

Y se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, al abrir él la puerta con el hombro, que la cama a la que la llevaba no era la de ella, sino la de él.

Ella empezó a protestar, pero él la hizo callar con un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

* * *

**¿Por que no le gustara el sexo?**

**Hagan sus apuestas**

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews y sus favoritos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Sandra Marton**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

La luz de la luna entraba a través de las puertas francesas e iluminaba a Bella en su derrame cremoso, parada frente a ellas.

Edward quería ver su rostro, pero cuando trató de levantarle la barbilla, ella negó con la cabeza.

¿Era cierto? ¿A esta impresionante y sensual mujer no le gustaba el sexo?

Más temprano en el día, sentado en un sofá demasiado pequeño de una de las tiendas, tratando de no parecer tan obvio, e intentando, además, averiguar cómo demonios que había metido en esto, porque él nunca, ni una sola vez en su vida, había ido de compras con una mujer…sentado con los brazos cruzados mientras Bella se ponía uno de los vestidos en el probador, el dependiente se había inclinado y le había susurrado que era una honor para la tienda tener a Bella Swan como cliente.

Edward había fruncido el ceño. ¿Cómo conocía el empleado a Bella? Entonces se le había ocurrido echar un vistazo a una revista sobre una mesilla junto a él y allí estaba Bella, sonriéndole seductora desde la tapa.

En el transcurso de los días desde que la había conocido, había pensado de ella un montón de cosas diferentes, desde que era una consumada actriz estafadora hasta verla como madre de su hijo. Y sí, también que era preciosa.

¿Qué hombre no se diera cuenta de eso? Pero nunca había pensado en ella como una mujer cuyo rostro era conocido en todo el mundo.

Tomó la revista justo abierta en un anuncio de ropa de playa modelada por Bella. Posaba de frente a la cámara con un vestido halter******[1]** blanco que se le pegaba al cuerpo. En otra foto estaba en un bikini color carmesí que rendía homenaje a sus pechos y sus largas piernas. Otra con una túnica color amarillo mantequilla lo suficientemente abierta como para acelerar su pulso.

Pensó en los demás hombres, extraños sin rostro mirando esas mismas fotos, sintiendo lo que él sentía y quiso atrapar a esos bastardos y asegurarse de que entendieran que estaban perdiendo su tiempo soñando con ella, porque le pertenecía únicamente a él.

Loco, se había dicho a sí mismo. Y luego Bella, su Bella, había salido de los vestuarios y se había subido a una pequeña plataforma con un vestido que se suponía era atractivo…excepto que él no lo había notado realmente.

De lo único que se había dado cuenta era de ella.

Era hermosa. No de la forma en que se encontraba en la revista, mirando en todo su esplendor sensual a la cámara, si no como estaba en ese momento, una mujer de carne y hueso mirándolo interrogativamente.

— ¿Qué te parece?—Le había dicho.

Lo que había pensado es que era tan hermosa que le quitaba el aliento.

—Muy agradable—le había dicho.

El eufemismo del año, pero ¿cómo se le decía a una mujer que uno estaba a un solo paso de tomarla en brazos, dirigirse al vestuario, patear la maldita puerta cerrada y hacerle el amor? Una y otra vez, hasta que temblara de pasión, hasta que admitiera que lo deseaba, que siempre lo desearía.

Ahora ella le decía que no le gustaba el sexo.

¿Sería otro pequeño engaño para enredarlo más en su tela?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó.

Podría ser…pero no lo era. Recordó lo que había pasado en este mismo cuarto, hacía tres noches. Cómo había respondido a él con un abandono vertiginoso hasta que él había intentado llevar las cosas un paso más allá.

Sin lugar a dudas, ella le había dicho la verdad.

— ¿Bella?

Ella no respondió y él le frotó suavemente los nudillos en la mejilla.

— ¿Es eso lo que pasó la otra noche? ¿La razón por la que me detuviste?

—Sí.

La palabra fue un suspiro y para escucharla tuvo que agachar la cabeza.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho—le dijo quedo.

— ¿Decirte algo así?—Se echó a reír—Cuando un hombre está a punto de…a punto de…tratando de…—respiró profundo—No quiero hablar de esto. Sólo pensé que deberías saber por qué nunca podría…Es decir, la idea del matrimonio está fuera de debate, pero de todos modos…si…si hubiera la más remota posibilidad…

—Te equivocas, _agapi mou_. Acerca de todo.

Sonaba tan seguro. ¡Dios, era tan arrogante! Y, sin embargo, ahora mismo, esa arrogancia la hizo sonreír. A pesar de sí misma, Bella se dio vuelta y lo miró.

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca—dijo suavemente—que puede haber veces en que el equivocado seas tú?

—Pero verás, cariño, yo no iba a tener sexo contigo, iba a hacer el amor contigo.

—Es lo mismo…

Él la besó. La besó sin exigir nada excepto su conformidad. Su boca fue cálida y tierna. La besó hasta que la sintió temblar, pero no de miedo.

—No te gusta el sexo—dijo en voz baja—pero te gustan mis besos.

—Edward. No puedo. Realmente. Yo sólo…

La besó de nuevo, con la misma suavidad, y sintió una ráfaga feroz de placer cuando sintió que su boca se suavizaba contra la suya.

—Edward—Le temblaba la voz—no creo que…

—Shh—Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda femenina, aplicando un poco de presión cuando la besó de nuevo, lo suficiente como para apartarle los labios y tocarle la punta de la lengua con la suya.

Escuchó el susurro que subió por su garganta. ¿Se había acercado más ella, o fue él? Requirió de todo su autocontrol no jalarla hacia sus brazos.

—El sexo es un acto físico, _glyka mou_. Forma parte de hacer el amor, pero una parte pequeña.

—No veo…

—Exacto, no lo ves. Déjame mostrártelo, entonces. Sólo otro beso—añadió, cuando vio que ella empezaba a negar con la cabeza—Sólo quiero saborearte. ¿Me lo permitirás?

No esperó su respuesta. En su lugar, puso sus bocas en contacto.

—Ábrela—le pidió con voz ronca. Transcurrió un segundo y luego ella gimió, se puso de puntillas, dobló la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que profundizara el beso.

Edward la besó una y otra vez, la lengua en su boca y las manos enterradas en la extensión castaño dorado que era su pelo.

Se dijo que cumpliría la promesa, que sólo quería saborearla. Pero a medida que la piel femenina se calentaba, mientras suspiraba con placer, puso los labios contra su garganta, apartó la blusa de sus hombros y besó el camino en forma de V de su remerón de seda.

—Bella—susurró, extendiendo la mano sobre su vientre, y rozando con la punta de los dedos la parte inferior de sus pechos—Bella, _kardia mou_…

Las manos de ella se levantaron, aferrándose a su camisa y suspirando su nombre entre los labios.

La habitación comenzó a desdibujarse. Se dijo que iría despacio, para no ir más allá de lo que se había propuesto, pero ahora ella se recostaba en él, poniendo sus manos frías en la nuca, y él inclinó la cabeza hacia sus pechos y los besó a través de la seda de la remera.

Ella hizo un pequeño sonido quebrado desde el fondo de su garganta y arqueó la espalda. El simple movimiento hizo que los pezones perlados, tensos y visibles bajo el remerón, fueran una ofrenda.

Tendría que haber sido un santo para rechazar semejante regalo.

Y Edward no era un santo.

Besó las delicadas perlas de carne cubierta de seda, atrayéndolas hacia su boca, primero una y luego la otra. Los gemidos de Bella se hicieron más nítidos, más hambrientos.

Al igual que su propia necesidad.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, le levantó la remera y descubrió que había estado en lo cierto acerca de la cremallera a medio cerrar.

Lentamente le aflojó el pantalón y lo deslizó por la cintura y las piernas.

—Edward—dijo ella vacilante.

Él la miró.

—Sólo voy a desnudarte—susurró—Entonces te pondré en la cama y si quieres que me vaya, lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Ella dudó, pero luego se salió del pantalón y cuando la vio así, con esa remera de seda, sus largas piernas desnudas y los pies envueltos en unos disparatados tacones altos, se preguntó por qué demonios había hecho semejante promesa.

Pero la mantendría.

La mantendría parando ahora. Poniéndose de pie y…Está bien, deslizándose bajo la remera y deshaciéndose de su sujetador, pues seguramente ella no querría dormir con eso puesto…

Bella retrocedió.

—No, no lo hagas por favor, no.

Su voz fue aguda, tenía los ojos desorbitados de miedo y, al instante, Edward entendió.

Le había dicho que no le gustaba el sexo, y él, en su arrogancia y necedad, había dado por sentado que se trataba simplemente de una mujer que no se había topado con alguien capaz de excitarla.

Ahora entendía mejor.

A Bella, a su Bella, no le gustaba el sexo porque la aterrorizaba. Un hombre la había lastimado, y le había enseñado que el sexo era doloroso, o malo, o sucio.

Edward soltó un insulto e Bella comenzó a llorar.

—Te dije—sollozó—te dije cómo iba a ser…

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Ella no respondió. Maldijo una vez más, la tomó en sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso a sus intentos de liberarse y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Bella. _Agapi mou. Kardia mou._ No llores. Bella, mi Bella…

Había perdido el acento en su segundo año en Yale, pero había vuelto ahora, haciendo ásperas sus palabras, y entonces empezó a hablar en griego, no el lenguaje moderno con el que había crecido hablando, sino el antiguo que había estudiado en la escuela preparatoria. El griego de los espartanos y los atenienses, sus antiguos ancestros.

Él sabía lo que ellos habrían hecho, que era lo que él deseaba hacer: Encontrar al hombre que le había hecho esto a Bella y matarlo.

Sus sollozos suaves y desesperados le rompían el corazón.

La abrazó contra él, meciéndola, susurrándole palabras suaves y dulces que nunca le había dicho a ninguna otra mujer, que nunca había querido decir antes y, por fin, las lágrimas cesaron.

Suavemente la tomó en sus brazos y la puso en el centro de su cama, le acarició el cabello alborotado, apartándolo de sus mejillas húmedas.

—Está bien—murmuró—Está todo bien, cariño. Duérmete, _agapimeni_. Yo me quedaré aquí y te mantendré a salvo.

La arropó con el cubrecamas y ella se aferró a él rodando sobre su costado, dándole la espalda. Quiso llegar a ella de nuevo, recostarse a su lado y abrazarla, pero el instinto le advirtió que no. Ella estaba demasiado frágil en estos momentos, sólo Dios sabía lo que podría empujarla al abismo.

Así que se sentó junto a ella, mirándola hasta que su respiración se ralentizó y sus pestañas se cerraron.

— ¿Bella?—Dijo en voz baja.

Estaba dormida.

Edward le dio un beso ligero en el pelo. Luego fue hasta su vestidor, se quitó la ropa y se puso un par de sudaderas viejas y suaves de Yale. Caminó despacio de nuevo hacia su dormitorio, puso un sillón al lado de la cama, se sentó, estiró sus largas piernas y consideró todo tipo de formas creativas que un hombre podía hacerle al hijo de puta que le había enseñado a su Bella que el sexo, el acto más íntimo que un hombre y una mujer podían compartir, era algo para temer.

Iba de la A a la Z, pensó torvamente. Agresión, era demasiado común. Zurra era demasiado simple. Castración sonaba mucho mejor. Se quedó con ese escenario hasta que el sueño finalmente lo alcanzó.

Algo lo despertó.

La luna había desaparecido, perseguida hasta ocultarse por el viento y la lluvia. La habitación estaba tan oscura y fría como el corazón de Hécate******[2]**.

Edward se paró rápidamente y cerró las puertas balcón. ¡Maldita sea, hacía frío! ¿Estaría Bella lo suficientemente caliente bajo el cubrecamas?

Estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver nada más que el contorno de la cama. Encendió una lámpara y ajustó el interruptor hasta dejar una luz que no era más que un suave resplandor.

Bella estaba como la había dejado, pero el cubrecamas se había caído de su hombro.

Apagó la luz y con cuidado se inclinó sobre la cama y comenzó a levantar el edredón…

¡Zzzzt! Primero un rayo de luz cegadora y luego el rugido del trueno atravesando el mar.

Bella saltó en la cama, lo vio inclinado sobre ella…y gritó.

— ¡Bella! Cariño. No tengas miedo. Soy yo. Soy sólo yo.

La atrapó en sus brazos, ignorando el codazo en el ojo y la sujetó contra él, acariciándola y susurrándole.

Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que, finalmente, se estremeció y se quedó inmóvil.

— ¿Edward?

Lo dijo apenas con un hilo de voz. Él la atrajo más cerca aún, dispuesto a transmitirle su fuerza.

—Sí, _agapimeni_. Soy yo.

La recorrió otro escalofrío.

—Pensé…Pensé…

Sólo podía imaginar lo que había pensado. Lo invadió una rabia profunda y fea, como una marea creciente, y tuvo que luchar para mantener la compostura.

—Pensaste que era el viejo Hefesto, jugando con relámpagos en el Monte Olimpo—dijo con alegría forzada.

¿Fue eso un pequeño sonido de risa?

—Las tormentas aquí puede ser muy intensas en el verano. Me volvían loco cuando era pequeño, y no ayudaba que mi niñera me mirara furiosa y me dijera: "¿Lo ve, Su Alteza? Esto es lo que sucede cuando los niños pequeños no escuchan a sus niñeras"

Dijo la frase agravando la voz en un gruñido ronco, que no se parecía tanto al de su niñera como al de un muy mal actuado Conde Drácula, pero funcionó. Su Bella echó a reír. Una risa clara, esta vez, que lo hizo agradecer en silencio, por si acaso el viejo Hefesto andaba por allí.

—Eso no fue muy amable de parte de ella.

—No, pero sí efectivo. Los días que seguían yo era un príncipe modelo del decoro.

— ¿Y después?

Un rayo, seguido por el estampido del trueno, rodó por el cielo de nuevo. Bella tembló y Edward le apretó el abrazo.

—Y después—dijo—volvía al agárrame si puedes y al pequeño demonio que en realidad era—Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Vas a estar bien, _glyka mou_. No dejaré que te pase nada, te lo prometo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás en sus brazos y lo miró, su cara era un óvalo pálido y precioso.

—Gracias—susurró.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Por…—Vaciló—Por ser tan…tan…amable.

¿Amable? Él la había intimidado, recriminado y acusado de ser una tramposa y una mentirosa. La había obligado a ir con él a Grecia, le había dicho que era de su propiedad…

—No he sido amable—dijo con brusquedad—he sido impaciente y arrogante. Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias por tolerarme.

Eso le mereció una sonrisa.

—Estamos empatados entonces. Yo te perdono y tú me perdonas.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Transcurrió un momento y luego la sonrisa de él se desvaneció.

— ¿Bella, estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Bueno— ¡Dios, cómo quería besarla! Sólo un beso para decirle que la mantendría a salvo de los rayos y los truenos y, sobre todo, a salvo de cualquier cosa terrible que le hubiera ocurrido alguna vez—Bueno—dijo enérgicamente, y se aclaró la garganta—Entonces, déjame arroparte y…

— ¿Dónde has dormido? Si estoy ocupando tu cama…

—No te preocupes por mí.

—Pero, ¿dónde…?

—Ahí, en esa silla. Yo, ahhh, pensé que sería una buena idea estar aquí en caso de que, ya sabes, en caso de que me necesitaras.

— ¿Tú, en esa pequeña silla? ¿Dónde pusiste las piernas?

Él sonrió.

—Dicen que un poco de sufrimiento es bueno para el alma.

—Parece demasiado sufrimiento por mí.

—Ten cuidado—dijo suavemente—Primero me dices que soy amable, luego que soy candidato a la santidad. Si no tienes cuidado…

—Duerme conmigo.

Su voz fue baja y las palabras apresuradas. Se dijo que había entendido mal, pero no, ¿por qué si no se había sonrojado?

—Sólo…sólo compartir la cama conmigo, Edward. Nada más. Yo sólo…No me gusta que estés todo acalambrado en esa silla—Se pasó la lengua por los labios—Si no quieres compartirla, tendré que dormir en la habitación de invitados. Sola. Y…y yo realmente no quiero hacerlo. Estar sola, me refiero. A menos que…a menos que no quieras…

—Hazte a un lado—dijo, con voz ronca y el corazón acelerado.

Bella le hizo lugar. Él subió a la cama, se deslizó bajo las sábanas, contuvo el aliento y pensó "al diablo con todo eso" y le puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo hacia la curva de su cuerpo.

—Buenas noches, _agapi mou_—murmuró.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Cerró los ojos. El tiempo pasó y la tormenta se alejó. Bella yacía inmóvil en su abrazo, tan quieta que tenía que estar dormida y él…él iba a perder el juicio. Para la mañana, sería candidato a la santidad.

— ¿Edward?

Tragó saliva.

— ¿Sí, cariño?

Lentamente se volvió hacia él. Podía sentir su aliento en la cara. Su mano le tocó la mandíbula sin afeitar, y los dedos se deslizaron como plumas a la deriva sobre su boca.

—Bella…

La mano femenina ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y bajó su cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran.

Él sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

—Bella—susurró de nuevo, pero ella sacudió la cabeza, lo besó y lo acercó aún más.

Uno de ellos debía estar soñando.

Los labios de ella se separaron, la punta de la lengua recorrió la costura de su boca. Él quería rodar sobre su espalda, abrirle la boca para él, y besarla salvajemente.

Pero no lo haría. ¡No lo haría!

Haría sólo lo que ella pidiera. Él no era un santo, pero tampoco una bestia.

Bella susurró su nombre y extendió un muslo sobre los suyos.

Edward gimió, le tomó las manos y las sostuvo contra su pecho.

—Cariño—dijo entrecortadamente —_Glyka mou_. No puedo…—Se aclaró la garganta—Vamos…vamos a sentarnos. En la silla. Esperaremos y…y cuando llegue el amanecer, lo podremos ver juntos y…y…

Ella lo hizo callar con un beso que le dijo todo lo que un hombre espera escuchar. Sin embargo, se contuvo y ella tomó la iniciativa, rodó sobre su espalda, trayéndolo con ella y arqueando su cuerpo contra el de él.

—Bella—susurró, y se dejó caer en el abismo caliente junto con ella.

Le besó la boca, los ojos, la garganta. Ella daba suaves gritos de placer y cada grito llenaba su alma.

Le besó los pechos a través de la fina seda de la remera, chupándole los pezones y ella se volvió loca debajo de él, sollozando su nombre y agarrándolo por los hombros. Él pensó: Despacio, más despacio, Dios, más lento o esto se terminará demasiado rápido.

Pero estaba perdido.

Perdidos en el aroma de Bella, en su sabor, en la seda de su pelo y en el calor de su piel.

Le apartó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, y le besó las crestas cremosas, jugueteando con los pezones rosa pálido. Sus gritos dulces lo acuciaban.

La sentó, tiró de la camisa sobre su cabeza, le desabrochó el sujetador y sus pechos, como los frutos más preciado, cayeron en sus manos.

Los besó, y también su vientre redondeado y tenso por su hijo y pensó, como ya lo había hecho antes, qué perfecto sería si hubieran hecho ese hijo juntos.

Entonces dejó de pensar, porque ella tiraba de su sudadera. Él se echó hacia atrás y se la sacó. Ella se arqueó contra él, poniendo en contacto sus senos calientes contra su pecho, y sus gemidos de éxtasis casi lo enloquecen.

Sus bragas no eran más que un mínimo susurro de seda. Él las deslizó hacia abajo por sus piernas y ella se arqueó de nuevo para que él se hundiera dentro de la apertura de sus muslos.

—Bella—dijo con voz ronca.

—Sí—susurró—Por favor, sí.

Ella levantó la cara y él la besó, saboreando sus lágrimas, su dulzura, y algo se despertó muy, muy profundo dentro de él, en su corazón.

Y entonces estuvo dentro de ella. Y estaba tan apretada, tanto…

—Edward—suspiró Bella, y puso su mano entre ellos.

El mundo se puso al revés.

Él gimió, empujó hacia adelante e Bella gritó y se deshizo en sus brazos.

Él aguantó tanto como pudo, enfundándose dentro de ella y retirándose, hasta que el movimiento se convirtió en una tortura, y luego, hundiéndose profundamente, la sintió venirse una y otra vez hasta que, finalmente, se dejó ir con ella. Volando hacia la noche, el cielo, el universo.

Y supo, mientras se desplomaba sobre ella, que el sexo era, de hecho, sólo sexo. Hacer el amor era lo que realmente importaba. Y aunque había estado con muchas mujeres, nunca realmente había hecho el amor, hasta esta noche.

* * *

******[1]** Halter: Un vestido tipo halter tiene un escote que deja al descubierto los brazos, los hombros y la espalda y se abrocha por la parte de atrás del cuello.

******[2]** Hécate: Diosa griega preolímpica. A diferencia de Artemis, que representaba la luz lunar y el esplendor de la noche, Hécate representaba la oscuridad nocturna y sus terrores.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Sandra Marton**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Edward se había dormido, lo mismo que Bella, aunque solo por un ratito, de todos modos, segura y cálida en su abrazo. Luego se había despertado, y, al igual que antes, los recuerdos se precipitaron otra vez.

Permaneció a su lado por otro par de minutos, diciéndose que no dejaría que suceda, que no echaría a perder la maravilla de haber hecho el amor, con la fealdad de esos recuerdos.

Pero no funcionó.

Finalmente, con cuidado, se había deslizado por debajo del brazo de su amado y se había levantado.

Una manta suave de cachemira estaba a sus pies. Se envolvió con ella y contuvo el aliento mientras abría las ventanas francesas para salir a la terraza.

¿Cuándo sería capaz de olvidar finalmente?

Hacía poco, cuando la furia de la tormenta había invadido sus sueños, había retrocedido en el tiempo a otra noche de un largo, largo tiempo atrás.

¡No!, había gemido, metida profundamente en el sueño, ¡no!, pero no había dado resultado y se había despertado aterrorizada. Y cuando vio la figura inclinada sobre ella, ese terror había envuelto sus huesudas manos en torno a su garganta.

— ¡No!—había gritado…y Edward había dicho su nombre.

Él era quien estaba inclinado sobre la cama, no un monstruo gordo que apestaba a cerveza y sudor.

No le había agarrado un pecho y apretado, riéndose mientras abría de un tirón su camisón, ni le había puesto una palma sudorosa sobre la boca mientras ella trataba de repelerlo. Sus quince años no eran rival para un hombre que se ganaba la vida hachando con un pico.

Ni un sonido, le advertía, inundándola con su aliento pestilente. Si haces un ruido, sólo uno, le diré a la trabajadora social que robaste dinero de mi cartera y volverás tan rápido al reformatorio que te quedará girando la cabeza.

Ella nunca había robado nada. Jamás. Una vez, en otro hogar adoptivo, la habían acusado de tomar cien dólares. No lo había hecho…pero Heidi dijo que debía estar mintiendo, porque la única otra persona que estaba allí era ella, Heidi. ¿Estaba Bella acusándola de robo?

Heidi se quedó en esa casa, mientras que Bella fue enviada de regreso a la institución de colocaciones. Con el tiempo le encontraron otro hogar de crianza.

Cuando Heidi cumplió los dieciocho abandonó el sistema.

—Te veré—le dijo, e Bella se quedó sola.

Seis meses en un lugar, tres en otro. Lugares malos, sucios, hasta que finalmente llegó a uno donde la mujer la miró con franco interés por ella, y el hombre le sonrió y le dijo, "llámame papito".

Y el corazón de Bella había flotado.

Papito, había dicho, y aunque él no era como su padre real, a quien apenas recordaba, o como su padrastro, el padre de Heidi, quien la había amado con todo su corazón a pesar de no serlo, era muy agradable.

Al menos, eso fue lo que pensó.

Le compró una muñeca y algunos libros. Y cuando empezó a venir a su habitación por las noches para arroparla, ella se había sentido un poco extraña, porque también se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, como si fuera su papá, su papá real. ¿Eso estaba bien, verdad?

Un ligero viento que llegó del mar le puso la piel de gallina. Bella se estremeció y se arrebujó en la manta de cachemira.

Y entonces todo cambió. Una noche, una tormenta rugía fuera. Relámpagos. Truenos. Lluvia. Estaba asustada, pero finalmente se quedó dormida…y se despertó para ver el hombre al que llamaba papito, de pie junto a su cama.

Aún ahora, después de tantos años, recordarlo era pura agonía.

Le había hecho daño, mucho daño. Se acercaba a ella cada noche, una tras otra, y cuando ella finalmente trató de decirle a la mujer, ella le dio una bofetada en la cara, y la llamó puta…

Y había llegado Heidi, e Bella había volando para abrazarla, pero Heidi la apartó de un empujón.

— ¿Qué has hecho, eh?—Le había dicho con frialdad—No me vengas con esa mirada de inocente. ¿Hiciste tu juego con este hombre, como lo hiciste con mi padre?

— ¿Qué juego?—Había dicho Bella desconcertada—Yo amaba a tu padre. Él me trató como si fuera su propia hija.

La expresión de su hermanastra había sido tan fría como su voz.

—Sólo hay un problema, Pequeña Miss Inocente. Él ya tenía una hija. Yo.

Se fue a vivir con Heidi por unos meses, pero sabía que estorbaba. Y luego, un par de semanas después de cumplir los diecisiete, un hombre se acercó a ella en la avenida Swan, le entregó su tarjeta y le dijo.

—Llámame y vamos a ver si tienes lo que se necesita para convertirte en una modelo.

Heidi había dicho sí, que estaba bien, que hiciera lo que quisiera. Que sólo recordara no decir a nadie nunca lo que había hecho porque te dirían lo repugnante que en realidad era.

Bella se mudó, la agencia la envió a Milán y se mudó a un departamento con otras cinco chicas. Le enviaba a Heidi tarjetas y cartas, todas sin respuesta, hasta que salió en la portada de _Glamour Girl_, y Heidi llamó para decirle que lamentaba que hubieran perdido contacto y que estaba muy orgullosa de ser su hermana…

— ¿_Glyka mou?_

Bella se dio vuelta cuando Edward salió al balcón. Se había puesto sus pantalones chándal, que colgaban de sus caderas, y acentuaba su pecho desnudo, y sus hombros y brazos musculosos. Tenía unos abdominales que la mayoría de los modelos masculinos sólo lograban con máquinas.

Hermoso. Era tan hermoso. Y tan bueno, y decente, y amable…

—Cariño—La tomó en sus brazos— ¿Qué pasa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, no confiando en sí misma para hablar, temerosa de que si lo hacía, el nudo que se le había formado repentinamente en la garganta cedería y se echaría a llorar de alegría.

—_Agapimeni_—Se inclinó sobre su rostro y le rozó los labios con suavidad.

—Cuéntame qué pasó. ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Nunca te voy a dejar, pensó. ¡Nunca, mientras me quieras!

—Yo sólo…—Tragó y parpadeó, tratando de contener las lágrimas absurdas—me desperté y…y todavía podía escuchar la tormenta, a lo lejos, y quise…ver…

Él, sonriendo, le tomó la cara y le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Hace un rato tenías miedo de la tormenta.

—Eso fue antes de que me hicieras ver que no tenía nada que temer.

Algo oscuro brilló en sus ojos.

—No—dijo con fiereza—No, mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte.

Bella sintió que su corazón flotaba. Qué equivocada había estado con este hombre. ¿Arrogante? ¿Avallasador? Nunca. Sólo era seguridad en sí mismo, y fuerza.

Era tierno, afectuoso. Y ella sentía…sentía…

—Fue más que a la tormenta lo que temías—Los brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella— ¿Quieres hablarme al respecto?

¡Sí Dios, sí, quería! Pero todavía no. No ahora. No cuando sus sentimientos eran tan nuevos, tan confusos.

—Está bien—Él la besó—No tienes que contarme nada que no quieras decirme.

—No es eso. Sólo que…—dudó—Lo que ha ocurrido, esto. Es todo tan…tan nuevo…

—Te refieres a nosotros—dijo, y cuando ella asintió, la levantó en brazos y la cargó hasta posarla suavemente sobre la cama, y se recostó a su lado.

— ¿Estás feliz?

Ella sonrió.

—Muy feliz.

Lentamente la alivió de la manta de cachemira de los hombros, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, su vientre, y todo su cuerpo ante sus ojos.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo—le susurró—Y yo soy el hombre más afortunado.

Él bajó la cabeza y le besó la garganta, siguió más abajo y trazó el círculo de un pezón con la punta de la lengua.

Bella temblaba.

—Oh. Oh Dios, eso se siente…se siente…

Le lamió el pezón y luego se lo introdujo en la boca para chuparlo. Y ella terminó con los brazos alrededor del cuello, sorprendida por el deseo repentino en su bajo vientre.

— ¿Cómo se siente?—le dijo con aspereza—Dime.

—Maravilloso. Edward. Se siente…

La mano masculina se deslizó por el vientre, hasta los rizos entre sus muslos, en el calor que había entre ellos, y encontró su clítoris.

Bella gimió de placer y se arqueó contra sus dedos.

—Por favor—le susurró—Por favor.

— ¿Por favor qué?—dijo, y el grosor de su voz incrementó la excitación femenina.

—Por favor—suspiró—hazme el amor otra vez.

La besó en la boca, en el vientre, le separó los muslos y puso su boca en ella, y el primer toque de su lengua la echó a volar.

Luego estuvo dentro de ella, muy profundamente, y ella se perdió. Dijo su nombre y se desintegró en miles de millones de piezas que viajaron hasta los confines del universo…

Y supo la verdad.

Se había enamorado de este complejo, imposible y maravilloso hombre que estaba en sus brazos.

Yacía debajo de él, abrazándolo. Su peso la tenía apresada sobre el colchón, y sentía su corazón acelerado contra el de ella, y su piel húmeda por la actividad amorosa.

Hasta este momento ni siquiera había pensado en esas cosas…el cuerpo de un hombre sobre ella, el ruido de su corazón, el olor de su sudor…Sólo imaginar esas cosas y los recuerdos volvían, y era suficiente para sentir una oleada vertiginosa de náuseas.

Pero este era Edward.

Y esto había sido, como él había prometido, la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor.

Te amo, pensó, Edward, Te amo…

¿Había dicho las palabras en voz alta? ¿Por eso él se apartó?

—No te vayas—le dijo ella, antes de poder detenerse.

Los brazos de Edward se cerraron a su alrededor y la atrajo hacia él, poniendo sus caras a unos centímetros de distancia.

—No me voy a ninguna parte, _glyka mou_—susurró—Es sólo que soy demasiado pesado para estar encima de ti.

—No lo eres.

Él la besó con sus labios cálidos.

—Mi dulce fraude—le dijo en voz baja.

Fue una burla suave y cariñosa, lo sabía, pero sin embargo, le dolió, porque en realidad era un fraude.

No le había contado sobre su pasado, ni tampoco lo del bebé.

Y tenía que decírselo. Él tenía que saber. Pero ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo?

—Estás temblando—Edward puso los cobertores por encima de ellos— ¿Mejor?

—Sí. Estupendo.

—Mmm—sonrió—De hecho, tu lo eres—Le dio un largo y tierno beso—Temí hacerte daño, cariño. Estabas tan apretada.

Su voz sonó baja y preocupada. Este era el momento exacto para decirle todo…o el momento exacto para no hacerlo.

¿Cómo podría admitir su feo pasado? ¿Cómo podría admitir la mentira que le había dicho?

— ¿Cariño? ¿Te lastimé? Dios, si lo…

— ¡No! Oh, no, Edward, no me hiciste daño—Bella le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la boca para besarla—Lo que hicimos…

—Hacer el amor.

—Sí. Fue maravilloso.

La mantuvo abrazada contra él un largo rato. Luego le tomó la cara y se inclinó sobre ella.

—Siento haberte asustado antes.

—No fue culpa tuya. Estaba…estaba soñando. Y entonces oí el estruendo y el relámpago y…

—Y pensaste que yo era otra persona. Alguien que te haría daño.

No podía mentir, no cuando la estaba abrazando.

—Sí.

La rabia lo invadió. Su voz sólo confirmó lo que ya había sospechado.

—Un hombre.

Bella hundió la cara contra su garganta.

— ¿Quién?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Pero él sí. Quería un nombre. Quería encontrar a ese hijo de puta sin rostro y matarlo.

Oh Dios, Bella temblaba y sabía condenadamente bien que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura de la habitación. Edward se maldijo por ser un bruto.

—Perdóname, querida—le besó en los cabellos, la sien, la boca—Soy un idiota por hablar de estas cosas en un momento como este.

—No eres un idiota—dijo ella con fiereza, mirándole a los ojos—Eres un hombre bueno, amable y maravilloso.

Él forzó una sonrisa.

—Eso es una gran mejora, veamos…antes era un hijo de puta, un bastardo arrogante, un hijo de…

Ella se rió, como él había esperado que hiciera.

—Bueno, a veces… ¡No! En serio, no eres ninguna de esas cosas que te dije.

La mano masculina se deslizó lentamente por la espalda femenina, le ahuecó el trasero y la atrajo más cerca de él.

—No nos conocíamos—dijo él en voz baja—y actué mal. Me metí por asalto en tu vida…

—Me parece que yo fui la que asaltó la tuya.

Bien. Ella sonreía. Después de todo, no se había echado a perder esta increíble noche para ella.

No más preguntas…por ahora. Pero en otra oportunidad le volvería a preguntar. Un monstruo le había hecho algo terrible a Bella. Algo sexual. Algo violento.

¿Habría sido capturado? ¿Habría pagado por lo que le había hecho? No es que importara. Él lo encontraría y trataría con él a su manera…

— ¿Edward?

Parpadeó.

— ¿Sí?

—Me alegro de que cada uno haya irrumpido en la vida del otro.

Sonrió y le levantó la cara para poder besarla de nuevo. ¿Cómo había vivido toda su vida sin esta mujer?

—Yo también, y ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a conocernos.

Bella le ahuecó la mandíbula.

—Estar contigo esta noche ha sido…ha sido…

—Hacer el amor, quieres decir.

El corazón femenino flotó.

—Hacer el amor contigo, sí. Fue…tan maravilloso…

Cómo amaba el sonido de su voz. La sensación de tenerla en sus brazos. ¡Cómo le gustaba…!

—Para mí también—dijo ronco—Nunca he…Quiero decir, tú y yo…—Se aclaró la garganta, sorprendido de lo difícil que era decir las siguientes palabras, pero por otra parte, teniendo en cuenta todas las mujeres de su pasado, decirlas era como una especie de compromiso—Lo que pasó entre nosotros…fue muy especial, _glyka mou_. Nunca he experimentado nada así antes.

La cara de Bella fue solemne.

—Me alegro, porque…—Le tocó los labios con la punta de su lengua—Porque esta…es…la primera vez que yo…Yo nunca…

Se había sonrojado. Asombroso, esta hermosa y sofisticada mujer se sonrojaba cuando hablaba de haber tenido un orgasmo.

Asombroso, también, que su maldito ego se complaciera ante la idea de haber logrado con ella algo que ningún otro había conseguido.

—Tu primer orgasmo—dijo en voz baja, y sonrió—Una parte de mí lamenta que eso te haya sido negado, pero tengo que admitir que otra parte… ¿Qué?

—No estoy hablando de haber tenido un orgasmo—Su voz era tan baja que tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla—Estoy hablando…—tragó saliva—de que tienes razón—dijo apresuradamente—Algo me pasó, hace mucho tiempo. Y por eso nunca tuve un amante, hasta que…hasta que…

Las palabras apresurada ahora se desvanecieron. Bella trató de apartar la mirada, pero Edward no se lo permitió. Le tomó el rostro, la besó en la boca, y le dijo que era un honor para él que le hubiera permitido ser su primer amante.

Luego la hizo rodar suavemente sobre su espalda.

—Y tu único amante, para el resto de nuestras vidas.

La besó, la acarició y la tocó como si fuera tan frágil como una tela de araña, hasta que ella sollozó su nombre y le mostró con su boca, sus manos, y su cuerpo que no se rompía…

Le mostró, sin palabras, lo que había en su corazón. Le mostró que se había enamorado profundamente, y para siempre.

Volaron a Atenas a la mañana siguiente para ver a un obstetra, en realidad a su OB-GYN, que Edward, de alguna manera, había logrado traer desde Nueva York. Examinó a Bella y echó un vistazo a los registros que Edward, siempre al mando, le había entregado. El médico había sonreído y dicho.

—_Neh_, todo está bien.

— ¿Está seguro? —Había pedido Edward, y el doctor había respondido que sí.

Porque, dijo Edward, él había notado cosas.

Tanto el médico como Bella lo miraron y dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Pues bien, mi Bella no come tanto como debería.

¿Su Bella? La frase fue directo al corazón de Bella. Sonrió y puso una mano sobre la de él.

—Mi apetito está bien.

—Sí, _glyka mou_, pero debes comer por dos.

—El peso de la señorita Swan está en su punto justo.

Edward no pareció muy convencido, pero tenía otra pregunta.

— ¿Qué pasa con el ejercicio? Ayer caminó por la plaza Kolonaki. ¿No es demasiado? ¿Debería permitir…?

— ¿Permitir?—dijo Bella, levantando las cejas de nuevo.

— ¿Debo dejar que haga eso?—preguntó Edward.

—La señorita Swan se encuentra en excelente estado de salud, Su Alteza. Y—añadió el doctor con amabilidad—no es la primera mujer que va a tener un bebé.

El aire de autoridad de Edward desapareció.

—Lo sé. Pero soy el primer hombre que va a tener uno—Un silencio, luego el doctor sonrió, pero no Bella—Quiero decir, quiero decir…

—Quiere decir que este es su primer hijo—dijo el médico—Por supuesto, Su Alteza—Y le doy mi palabra que está todo bien.

Cuando salieron Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

—Entiendo por qué estás tan preocupado. Tú…Has perdido un bebé, con mi hermana.

—Pensé que había perdido un bebé—Edward dijo con cuidado—pero era mentira.

—Sí—Los ojos femeninos se nublaron—Una mentira terrible. Pero creer que has perdido un bebé debe ser tan malo como si hubiera sucedido en realidad.

Edward quería tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, pero estaban en una calle llena de gente, así que se conformó con tomar su mano, llevársela a los labios y apretar un beso en la palma.

—Estoy preocupado por ti—le dijo—Si algo te pasara…—Respiró profundamente—Bella. Tú eres…Tú eres…

Mi amor.

Las palabras estaban allí, en la punta de su lengua, pero era una locura. Apenas conocía a esta mujer. Y aún había muchas preguntas sin respuesta…

Además, un hombre no se enamora luego de, ¿cuánto…una semana? No había ninguna razón para ser impulsivo, para hacer un movimiento que podría lamentar.

—Eres importante para mí—Se llevó su mano a la boca, le besó la palma y le cerró los dedos, también besándolos—Muy importante.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. No eran las palabras que anhelaba escuchar, pero se acercaban bastante.

—Me alegro, porque…tú eres muy importante para mí, también.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro masculino.

—Palabras para alimentar el ego de un hombre—dijo en broma.

—Palabras verdaderas. Estar contigo, llevar tu bebé…—Ella dudó, temerosa de dejar escapar demasiado—Nunca he sido tan feliz. Y quiero que sepas que…no importa lo que suceda, tú siempre serás…siempre serás…

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron se quedó en silencio.

El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco ante lo que vio en su rostro.

Hacía años, Jasper, Emmett y él habían celebrado haber sobrevivido a la semana de exámenes finales en Yale, yendo a un aeropuerto, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Danielson.

Habían tomado instrucciones durante un par de horas, se habían puesto los paracaídas y se habían subido a un avión, después de decidir con unas tiras de papel, quién de ellos sería el primero.

Él había ganado. O perdido, había dicho Emmett, sonriendo abiertamente.

Y ahora tenía la misma sensación, la que había sentido al estar parado en la puerta abierta del avión, con el viento tratando arrancarlo, y el suelo llamándolo desde cientos de kilómetros más abajo.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? había pensado.

—Salta—le había gritado el instructor.

Y lo hizo.

Dios, había sido increíble. Entrar al espacio. Remontarse por encima de la tierra, y luego caer hacia ella.

Increíble.

Había seguido saltado por años después de eso, pero con todo lo que le gustaba el paracaidismo, nunca había vuelto realmente a sentir la emoción y la absoluta maravilla de esa primera vez.

Hasta ahora. Hasta ver esa sonrisa en los ojos de Bella.

Su corazón golpeaba fuerte mientras ella le ponía las palmas contra el pecho.

Se recordó que él realmente no sabía nada de ella. Que no le había dado una respuesta razonable de por qué había accedido al increíble pedido de Heidi.

Y ahora había más preguntas. ¿Quién le había hecho daño? ¿Por qué no le hablaba de ello?

Una llamada a un investigador privado y tendría las respuestas que necesitaba, en ¿cuánto…? ¿Una semana?

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Él era un hombre lógico. Siempre lo había sido. Y eso era lo que había salvado a Cullen Shipping. La lógica. El sentido común. Un paso a la vez, no tirándose al vacío.

Un hombre podía correr riesgos en cosas como el paracaidismo, o esquiar en un glaciar, pero no en las que cambian la vida.

Edward tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas. Estaban heladas, a pesar del calor del día.

Ella le había abierto su corazón y ahora estaba esperando que él dijera algo.

Y lo haría.

Algo lógico, con sentido. Algo que no lo pusiera en riesgo…

—Bella—dijo—mi Bella hermosa. Te amo. Te adoro. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Ella lo miró como si hubiera perdido la razón. Bueno, tal vez así era. Pero cuando la vio sonreír, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y le dijo que lo amaba con todo su corazón y que sí, que sería su esposa, sí, sí, sí…

No fue como ese primer salto.

Fue diez mil veces mejor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Sandra Marton**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Bella estaba parada con los tobillos metidos en la espuma de las olas, de cara al beso cálido del sol.

Hacía un mes, Minos había sido un imponente pedazo de roca erigida sobre un mar oscuro y deprimente.

Ahora, era un paraíso.

Playas de arena blanca. Imponentes rocas volcánicas pobladas de abetos, pinos y álamos. Anémonas y violetas disimuladamente entremezcladas con la hierba verde oscura. Y todo rodeado por el Egeo, oscuro como el vino y magnífico, como ya lo había descripto siglos antes el poeta Homero.

¿Podía un lugar tener un aspecto tan diferente sólo porque uno era feliz?

Sí. Oh sí, podía.

No sólo un lugar. El mundo. El universo. Y feliz, no era la palabra adecuada para describir cómo se sentía.

Se sentía…completa.

Estar con Edward, formar parte de su vida, y ser ella parte de la de él, era maravilloso.

Él lo era todo. El sol, la luna, las estrellas…Se rió en voz alta, levantó los brazos y bailó de aquí para allá, mientras las pequeñas olas echaban espuma alrededor de sus tobillos.

Sin dudas, nadie había estado nunca así de enamorado. Simplemente no era posible.

Bella se dejó caer sobre arena, con las piernas extendidas en las olas cálidas, los brazos hacia atrás, y disfrutando de la calidez gloriosa del sol griego.

La única cosa más cálida era el amor de Edward.

Que tanta alegría viniera de algo que había empezado tan mal…No por el bebé, pensó rápidamente, poniendo una mano protectora sobre su vientre. Eso nunca. Había querido al bebé casi desde la primera falta de su período, cuando supo con certeza que estaba embarazada.

Supo que quería al bebé…y que había cometido un terrible error al aceptar el terrible plan de Heidi.

Ese fue el mal comienzo. El plan. No el original, el cual de por sí había sido suficientemente difícil de aceptar, sino el que Heidi había tirado sobre ella en el último segundo posible.

¿Cómo pudo aceptar? Bella cerró los ojos. La verdad es que en su corazón, nunca había accedido.

La alegría de la soleada mañana comenzó a decaer.

Al final, Heidi había exigido demasiado de ella. Ciertamente le debía, sí, mucho, ¿pero resignar el bebé?

Ahora sabía que no hubiera podido, que no lo hubiera hecho.

¿No era tiempo de explicar eso, de explicarle todo a Edward?

Lentamente Bella se puso en pie, se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón blanco y comenzó a caminar por la arena.

Por supuesto que sí.

Al principio, Edward había asumido que ella había hecho un pacto con el diablo. Luego, con mejor criterio, entendió que ella nunca hubiera hecho algo así por dinero. Y porque la amaba, había dejado de preguntar.

Pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera derecho a saber la verdad.

Era sólo que decírselo implicaba contarle todo, empezando por lo que le había ocurrido cuando tenía quince años, y terminando con el día en que un médico debía implantar el óvulo de Heidi, mezclado con el esperma de Edward, en su vientre.

Excepto que…excepto que no había ocurrido de esa manera.

Bella se volvió a ciegas hacia el mar, recordando la cara que tenía su hermanastra ese día.

Heidi se había presentado en su departamento horas antes de la cita en la clínica de fertilización.

—Todo ha cambiado—le había dicho desesperada—Mi médico dice que mis óvulos no son buenos. Que no tiene caso implantarlos dentro de ti.

Bella había abrazado a Heidi, palmeándole la espalda, y diciéndole que lo sentía, aún cuando una pequeña voz en su interior le susurraba: _Sabes que no lo sientes realmente, sino que te alivia._ Llevar un bebé, incluso uno que no era realmente suyo, hubiera sido una agonía de la que debió desentenderse.

—Oh, Bella—sollozó Heidi— ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

—Me gustaría, pero…

Heidi había levantado la cara. Sorprendentemente sus lágrimas no habían echado a perder su maquillaje.

— ¿Sí?—Le había dicho— ¿De verdad deseas poder ayudarme?

Y le había presentado un plan tan detallado, tan completo, que sólo un tonto…una tonta como Bella…habría creído que acababa de ocurrírsele.

Bella había escuchado, y por la mitad, había levantado sus manos, horrorizada.

— ¡No! ¡Heidi, no puedo hacer eso! Realmente no puedes pedirme…

Los ojos de Heidi se habían oscurecido.

—Tanto que me dijiste todos estos años lo agradecida que estabas porque haberte sacado de esa casa de acogida.

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy muy agradecida! Pero…

—Por una situación que tú misma creaste.

—No lo hice. ¡No lo hice!

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo Heidi con frialdad—Coqueteaste con ese hombre. Siempre colgada de él.

— ¡Nunca hice eso! Era apenas una niña. ¡Él…me hizo daño, Heidi!

—Ahórrame la historia lacrimógena—había chasqueado Heidi—Lo que importa es que yo fui tu salvavidas y ahora, cuando te pido que seas el mío, me miras como si fuera el diablo y gimoteas que no, ¡que no puedes! ¿Esa es tu idea de cómo pagar una deuda?

—Heidi. Por favor. Escúchame. Lo que me estás pidiendo…

—Lo que te estoy pidiendo es lo que me debes, Bella. Siempre estás diciendo que te salvé la vida. Bueno, ahora me debes la mía.

La discusión se había prolongado durante horas, Heidi recriminando lo que había hecho por Bella, de cómo Bella le debía todo, e Bella diciendo no, no…

A la larga, finalmente accedió, a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal, que estaba dando el primer paso para romper su propio corazón, que no podía imaginarse renunciando a un bebé concebido con esperma sacado de un preservativo y una jeringa, ambas cosas escondidas convenientemente dentro de una cajita, que su hermanastra había sacado a la vista…

— ¿_Glyka mou?_

Bella levantó la vista. Edward sonreía mientras caminaba hacia ella. Estaba sin camisa, descalzo, y llevaba sólo unos shorts de mezclilla. Su mandíbula tenía una barba incipiente, porque hoy era sábado y no se había afeitado…

Sintió el corazón en la garganta.

¡Cómo lo amaba!

Y qué cruel estaba siendo al engañarlo.

Ella llevaba su anillo ahora…un diamante tan magnífico que le cortaba la respiración de sólo mirarlo. Un pequeño escudo de oro que portaba los emblemas de la familia…una lanza, un coraza y, ahora lo sabía, un antiguo toro minoico…colgaba de una delicada cadena alrededor de su cuello. La boda se celebraría en tan sólo una semana…y ella todavía estaba viviendo una mentira.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Edward llegaba hasta ella.

— ¡Hey!—le dijo, tomándola en sus brazos—Amor, ¿qué anda mal?

¡Todo, pensó, todo estaba mal! ¿Qué pensaría de ella cuando supiera exactamente por qué había tenido miedo al sexo? ¿Y cuando supiera la verdad sobre el bebé?

—Bella, k_ardia mou_, dime por qué estás llorando.

No podía hacerlo. Todavía no.

—Es solo…que soy feliz, eso es todo—le susurró, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

Edward la abrazó, besando su pelo, su sien, meciéndola suavemente contra él…Consciente, en cada fibra de su ser, de que ella no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sí, su Bella era feliz. Lo sabía porque él era feliz, también, aunque «feliz» era una palabra demasiado pequeña para expresar lo que sentía.

Estaba extasiado.

Amor, compromiso o la Gran Palabra con M, habían siempre parecido tener significado para los demás. No estaba preparado para asentarse y tener hijos, o atarse a una mujer.

Luego llegó Bella, y todo eso cambió.

Le encantaba, un domingo por la mañana, levantar la mirada y verla morderse el labio mientras resolvía un crucigrama. Le encantaba el sonido de su risa cuando una ola lo atrapaba y lo mojaba de pies a cabeza.

Le encantaba la forma en que encajaba en sus brazos cuando la llevaba a bailar a un pequeño club de jazz, sobre la mugrienta orilla del Pireo, la forma en que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba inundar por la música.

Le encantaba despertarse con ella en brazos y quedarse dormido por la noche de la misma manera.

Y que su hijo estuviera en su vientre, era la cereza del postre.

No era hijo de ella, no biológicamente, y sí, deseaba que lo fuera, pero el otro día, cuando un pequeño pie o tal vez un codo había pinchado su palma, había pensado de repente, que Bella era la razón por la que esa preciosa vida existía.

E imaginó que su hijo se escapaba de sus entrañas y se alimentaba con avidez de su pecho, y su corazón se había llenado de una alegría casi inimaginable.

—_Glyka mou_—le había susurrado—soy tan, pero tan feliz.

Y su Bella había sonreído, poniendo en contacto sus labios, y le había demostrado con sus labios y su cuerpo, que ella también era feliz.

¿De verdad pensaba ella ahora que él creía que estaba llorando en sus brazos, sólo porque era feliz?

Algo la preocupaba. Algo que se había estado guardando demasiado tiempo.

Suavemente la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la playa, al toldo azul oscuro que había armado después de haber heredado Minos, y comenzar a estar la mayor parte de su tiempo en la isla. La sentó en un sillón, entró en la cabaña, sacó una caja de pañuelos, le secó los ojos y le hizo sonar la nariz.

—Suénate.

Ella lo hizo y casi se echó a reír de que su elegante Bella pudiera sonar como un ganso tocando la bocina, pero un hombre que se reía cuando su mujer lloraba merecía cualquier castigo que recibiera a cambio.

Después de un rato, las lágrimas cesaron.

— ¿Mejor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien—Edward se puso en cuclillas delante de ella y le tomó las manos—Ahora, dime por qué lloras—Le rozó la boca con suya—La verdad, cariño. Ha llegado el momento.

Bella levantó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón—dijo, e hizo una pausa—Yo…no he sido honesta contigo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Sigue.

Su rostro estaba tan pálido. La besó de nuevo, poniendo su amor y su corazón en el beso.

—Sea lo que sea—le dijo en voz baja—Igual te seguiré amando.

¿Sería así? Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

—Te he dejado pensar que un hombre…un hombre me hizo daño y…y que esa es la razón por la que tenía miedo al sexo.

Sus palabras salieron de prisa y la sonrisa de Edward se ladeó.

— ¿Pero?

—Pero…fue mi culpa—dijo, tan bajo que su voz fue apenas un susurro.

—Quiero decir, él me lastimó, pero…

— ¿Si alguien te lastima, cómo podría ser tu culpa?

Y así le contó.

Comenzó por el principio. La muerte de su padre. Su madre casándose con el padre viudo de Heidi un par de años más tarde.

—Lo amaba casi tanto como amaba a mi padre de verdad—dijo y le temblaba la voz—Así que cuando él murió…cuando ambos murieron, mi mamá y mi padrastro…

—Ah, cariño. Para si te duele hablar de ello.

—Debes saberlo, Edward. Yo…necesito contártelo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Te escucho.

—Era casi insoportable. Gracias a Dios tenía…tenía a Heidi

—Heidi—La boca masculina se torció.

—Yo tenía diez años y ella catorce. Nunca habíamos estado cerca…por la diferencia de edad, supongo…pero cuando nuestros padres murieron…—Bella tragó saliva—Nos pusieron en cuidados de adopción. Juntas. Y Heidi fue…ella fue….

— ¿Tu salvavidas?

Allí estaba. La misma palabra que Heidi había utilizado. Bella asintió.

—Sí.

— ¿Y?

—Y…y estábamos a veces en un lugar que estaba bien, y a veces en otros que no. Y…y fui acusada de…robar dinero…

Edward sacó a Bella de la silla y la puso en su regazo.

—No tienes que contarme nada de eso—dijo, tratando de no evidenciar el enojo en su voz, la ira de un hombre imaginando a una niña atrapada en el sistema estatal, sola, no deseada…

—No había robado el dinero, Edward. No sé quién lo hizo, pero…eso hizo que me pusieran de nuevo en el centro de colocaciones por un tiempo.

Dios, su corazón se iba a romper. Y él sabía, sin lugar a dudas, quién había robado el dinero y dejado que culparan a Bella.

—Y luego me pusieron con…con un hombre y una mujer. Sin Heidi, porque ella ya había cumplido los dieciocho. Había dejado el sistema.

—Bella. Te amo. No hay necesidad de…

—Tengo que contártelo para que entiendas por qué…accedí a llevar al bebé de Heidi.

—Y mío—dijo él en voz baja.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Tienes que saberlo, Edward.

—No—dijo él gentilmente y realmente lo pensaba—Pero veo que necesitas decírmelo.

Ella asintió de nuevo, agradecida de que entendiera.

—Entonces—dijo él, ahuecando su cara—cuéntamelo, y así podremos dejar el pasado atrás.

¿Podrían? ¿Cuando lo supiera todo, podrían? Bella rezó para que él estuviera en lo cierto.

—Me pusieron con esta pareja. Ella no me prestaba mucha atención. Bueno, sí, algo, pero…pero él…él era amable conmigo. Decía que siempre había querido una hija. Una niñita suya. Me compró cosas. Una muñeca. Ya no tenía edad para muñecas, pero nadie me había dado nada desde…desde la muerte de nuestros padres y…

—Y estabas agradecida—dijo Edward, y se sorprendió de la frialdad que iba entrando en su corazón.

—Agradecida. Y feliz, aunque nunca más vi a Heidi. Yo entendí—dijo rápidamente, al ver que Edward arqueaba las cejas—Quiero decir, ella estaba ocupada. Con el trabajo, los amigos. Ella había crecido y yo…—Su voz se desvaneció y se aclaró la garganta—Mi padre adoptivo me dijo que sabía que yo estaba sola. Empezó a entrar en mi habitación para arroparme, para darme el beso de las buenas noches. Pensé que…Pensé que era…era…

— ¿Qué hizo contigo ese bastardo?—

Ella lo miró. Lo había visto enojado, incluso furioso, pero nunca lo había visto así: los ojos negros, la boca afinada, y las manos apretadas tan fuerte sobre sus hombros, que seguramente le dejaría marcados los dedos en la piel.

—Él…— Oh Dios. Oh Dios…—Él me violó.

Edward golpeó la mesa donde había puesto la caja de pañuelos con tanta fuerza que casi la destroza. Sus brazos la rodearon y la apretó con fuerza contra él.

—Y…y todo fue mi culpa.

— ¿Qué?

—Fue culpa mía, Edward. No me di cuenta de ello…hasta que finalmente encontré el número de teléfono de Heidi y la llamé, y ella llegó a la casa donde vivía y le dije lo que había sucedido, y me hizo ver que lo había provocado, que nunca debería haber dejado que me arropara, o me diera un beso, e incluso que me comprara una muñeca, y me di cuenta de que, desde el principio, yo sabía que era algo extraño, pero pensé que…pensé que yo le gustaba, que me quería. Que realmente quería ser mi padre, y…

Edward le dio un beso.

No había otra manera de detener el caudal de palabras llenas de dolor, excepto cubriendo la boca Bella con la suya, y besarla, besarla y besarla hasta que, al fin, ella comenzó a llorar, con lágrimas que se sentían calientes y saladas contra sus labios.

—Bella—susurró—_agapimeni_, mi amor, mi corazón, nada de eso fue tu culpa. ¡Maldita sea Heidi por decirte que era así!

—Lo fue. Debería haberme dado cuenta…

— ¿De qué? ¿De que un monstruo se aprovecharía del dolor de una niña y lo utilizaría para saciar sus deseos enfermizos?—Edward la meció en sus brazos—Bella, cariño, a nadie se le podría ocurrir que lo que pasó fue tu culpa. Sin duda, cuando lo reportaste…

—No lo hice.

— ¿Qué?

—Él dijo…dijo que si se lo contaba a alguien, lo negaría. Y si…si un médico me examinaba diría que me había sorprendido con los chicos del barrio. Y que yo…ya había sido acusada de robar dinero, y entonces le iban a creer a él, no a mí. Y yo…sabía que él tenía razón, que nadie me creería…

Edward dio otro puñetazo sobre la mesa, y esta vez, se quebró y se desplomó en la arena.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre? Dime su nombre. ¡Voy a matarlo!

—Heidi me llevó a vivir con ella. ¿Ves? Ella me salvó, Edward. ¡Ella me salvó! Si ella no me hubiera sacado de allí…

—Ella no te salvó—dijo con saña, con el acento remarcado, pensando en griego en vez de en inglés—Ella te utilizó, g_lyka mou_. Ella te dijo…a ti, una niña…que habías provocado tu propia violación.

—Ella me hizo ver mi locura, Edward.

—Y esperó y esperó, la perra de tu hermanastra esperó hasta que llegó el momento en que pudo exigir la devolución—dijo entre dientes, porque ahora, finalmente, comprendía por qué Bella había acordado llevar a su hijo.

—No—la voz de Bella era un susurro quebrado—No entiendes. Le debía que me salvara.

Edward luchaba por controlarse, porque lo que realmente quería hacer era encontrar a la bestia que había hecho esto y matarlo. Y, _Thee mou_, si Heidi estuviera viva…

—Bella, escúchame. Tú te salvaste a ti misma.

—No, no lo hice. Si fuera así, nunca habría dejado que pasara lo que pasó.

—Cariño. Tú pensaste que ese hombre te amaba como un padre. ¿Por qué ibas a imaginar otra cosa? Eras una niña. Inocente. Solitaria. Aislada—Hizo una pausa, y enmarcándole el rostro con las manos le hizo encontrar su mirada—Heidi mintió. Nunca fue, ni remotamente, tu culpa.

Bella lo miró fijamente.

— ¿No?—Susurró.

—No. Por supuesto que no—Él suspiró—Pero ella plantó la semilla, y lo sabía. Así que, años más tarde, cuando quiso algo que ella sabía que tú no accederías hacer…

—Tener un bebé por ella—dijo Bella, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas— ¡Oh, Edward, yo no quería! Le dije que no, que no podía tener un hijo en mi vientre, sentirlo moverse, verlo nacer y…y entregarlo…

—Y ella te dijo…—Él luchó para mantener un tono de voz constante—Te dijo que se lo debías.

—Me dijo que me había salvado una vez y ahora…ahora tenía que salvarla a ella.

Bella comenzó a sollozar. Edward la envolvió en sus brazos. No había nada más que decir, salvo una frase, y la repitió una y otra y otra vez, hasta que, finalmente, dejó de llorar.

—Te amo, Bella—repitió—Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró.

— ¿Incluso después de esto?

—Sobre todo después de esto—dijo en voz baja—Porque ahora sé cómo eres buena de verdad en tu corazón, tanto que estuviste de acuerdo en hacer un sacrificio por un ser querido.

—Edward. Hay…hay más.

Su boca fue dulce sobre la de ella.

—Más tarde.

—No. No, ahora. Tengo que decírtelo ahora.

—Más tarde—dijo, y volvió a besarla, y luego la tendió de espaldas sobre la arena caliente, bajo el cálido sol, y esta vez, cuando le hizo el amor, Bella volvió a llorar.

De felicidad.

* * *

**El próximo capitulo es el ultimo**

**Cicas recuerden que tengo grupo en Facebook el link esta en mi perfil o búsquenlo **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es**

**Sandra Marton**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Pasaron la tarde en la playa.

Edward había arreglado todo. El almuerzo traído por Esias. El champagne helado.

Cuando el sol comenzó su descenso en el mar rosado, púrpura y violeta, Bella sonrió y me preguntó si Edward había hecho arreglos para eso, también.

—Es un atardecer perfecto—dijo en voz baja, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, abrigada por la curva de su brazo—tanto como el día de hoy. Es lo suficientemente bello como para anudar la garganta.

—Tú eres la bella, _kardia mou_—dijo, atrayéndola más cerca—Y Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Ella dudó.

— ¿Incluso después de lo que te conté?

—_Neh_. Sí. Te lo dije, especialmente después de eso. Ojalá nunca te hubiera ocurrido a ti, cariño. Lo feo y lo doloroso que…

—Tú hiciste que se fuera, la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Edward la giró hacia él.

—Bella. Quiero que me prometas algo.

Ella sonrió.

—Sólo dime.

—Nunca tengas miedo de compartir nada conmigo, _glyka mou_. Tus esperanzas, tus sueños…

Él le pasó el pulgar ligeramente por la boca.

—Tus más oscuros secretos—dijo en voz baja—Te amaré siempre. ¿Entiendes?

Y, al igual que antes, ella recordó lo que había tratado de olvidar durante la larga y gloriosa tarde.

La verdad final. El último secreto.

¿Cómo iba a lidiar con eso? Él había entendido por qué había accedido a llevar al niño de Heidi, ¿pero podría entender esto?

Ni siquiera ella lo entendía. Era verdad que Heidi había estado desesperada, y que no había tenido tiempo para pensar. Y que, teniendo en cuenta sus propios planes para el futuro, su convicción era que nunca querría hacer el amor con un hombre, que nunca, sin duda alguna, se casaría. Evidentemente todo eso había formado una especie de locura sin sentido…

—Bella. ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada triste en tus ojos hermosos?

Bella se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios.

—Hay una última cosa que tengo que decirte, Edward. Lo intenté hace horas, pero…

—Pero—dijo él con voz ronca—yo estaba más interesado en hacer el amor que en escuchar.

Ambos sonrieron. Entonces se levantó de puntillas y apretó los labios a los suyos.

—Volvamos a nuestra habitación.

—Estupenda idea.

—Me ducharé, y luego…

—Nos ducharemos—dijo, con el tipo de mirada sexy que siempre la conmovía hasta el fondo—Y luego vamos a cenar en la terraza del jardín—Le tomó las manos y se las llevó hasta sus labios—Y luego puedes contarme ese último secreto para que pueda darte un beso y decirte que sea lo que sea, nada cambiará.

—Te quiero tanto—dijo Bella con la voz quebrada—tanto…

Un último y profundo beso y luego se dirigieron a la carretera, donde Edward había estacionado el jeep, y se pusieron en camino a lo que se había convertido en su hogar.

Se ducharon juntos, hicieron el amor, y se secaron el uno al otro e, inevitablemente, volvieron a hacer el amor. Luego se vistieron.

Bella se puso un clásico y estilizado vestido de noche largo, de tiras finas negro.

—Mira cómo resalta mi barriga—dijo ella, riendo, y Edward rápidamente se arrodilló y acercó sus labios al bulto.

Tal vez, pensó, conteniendo el aliento mientras lo miraba, tal vez no habría problemas con lo que tenía para decirle.

Él se puso de pie y le tomó una mano.

—Eres tan hermosa—dijo quedo.

Ella sonrió y lo miró con su chaqueta blanca y pantalón negro.

—Lo mismo que tú.

Él se echó a reír, incluso se ruborizó.

—Los hombres no pueden ser hermosos.

Estaba equivocado. Su Edward era hermoso. De cara y de cuerpo. De corazón y de alma. Y sí, él entendería su último secreto. Tenía que hacerlo.

Edward la llevó por las anchas escaleras de mármol, a través de la parte más antigua del palacio, hasta una terraza con columnas, en un jardín que daba al mar.

La mesa estaba iluminada por unas candelas altas en candelabros de plata. Flores…orquídeas blancas, rosas carmesí, tulipanes rosa pálido…que se desbordaban de una magnífica. El champagne se mantenía frío en un cubo de plata y una gorda luna de marfil navegaba sobre el Egeo…

Y de pie junto a la mesa, sonriendo, y luciendo aún más impresionante que en el pasado, estaba Heidi.

Bella gritó en estado de shock. Edward dijo una única palabra ácida. La sonrisa de Heidi se hizo más brillante.

— ¿Nadie me va a saludar?

—Su Alteza—Esias, de pie cerca de Heidi, prácticamente se retorcía las manos—no pude evitar que la dama entrara, señor. Lo siento. Realmente lo siento…

Edward despidió a su criado con un gesto brusco. Su mano se tensó sobre Bella, pero, después de un par de segundos en que persistió la conmoción, ella se liberó de su mano y corrió hacia su hermanastra.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Heidi, estás viva!

—Brillante como siempre, Bella. Eso, al menos, no ha cambiado.

Bella se acercó para abrazarla, pero Heidi la eludió, sus ojos estaban enfocados en Edward.

—Y tú—dijo—siempre fuiste rápido. Veo que no tardaste en sustituirme.

—Es evidente—dijo Edward con voz fría—que no moriste en aquel accidente de coche.

Heidi se echó a reír.

—Evidentemente no.

— ¿Tuviste amnesia?—dijo Bella—Debió ser, de lo contrario…

—La gente tiene amnesia en las telenovelas—dijo Heidi—no en la vida real. Caí por un acantilado en Long Island Sound. Todo el mundo pensó que me había ahogado.

—Te declararon muerta—dijo Edward con la misma voz helada.

—Sí, pero no lo estaba. Llegué a la orilla a un par de kilómetros de distancia. El tío de Felix…tiene contactos con el gobierno…y un médico discreto mantuvieron la historia apartada de los periódicos—Se llevó la mano a la cara—Tenía algunos cortes malos…que requirió de mucha cirugía plástica…pero estoy curada ahora—Se inclinó para que le diera la luz de las velas— ¿Qué te parece, Edward querido? ¿Como nueva, o mejor aún?

— ¿Qué quieres, Heidi?

— ¿Qué quiero?—Su sonrisa se endureció mientras se movía lentamente por la terraza donde se encontraba— ¡Vaya!, quiero recuperar mi vida, por supuesto—Se detuvo frente a él y le puso una mano sobre su pecho—Te deseo, cariño. Un anillo de bodas. Y ese pequeño y encantador bulto que veo en el vientre de mi querida hermana, tan pronto como nazca.

Edward la agarró de la muñeca y le hizo la mano a un lado.

—Lo siento, pero no conseguirás ninguna de esas cosas—Dio un paso más allá y rodeó a Bella con su brazo, que temblaba—Bella y yo estamos por casarnos.

—Ah. Estás enojado por lo de Felix. Eso no significó nada, querido. Tú eres el único a quién he amado.

—Nunca has amado a nadie en tu vida—le dijo con frialdad.

Los ojos de Heidi se estrecharon.

—No entiendes, Edward. Ya estoy de vuelta. Cualquier pequeña trampa que mi querida hermana te haya tendido no tiene ningún sentido ahora.

Bella su puso rígida.

—Yo no…

—Calla, _glyka mou_. No hay necesidad de explicar. Heidi y yo no teníamos planes de matrimonio.

— ¡Desde luego que sí!

—No. Tú tenías planes, Heidi, la primera vez que me dijiste que estabas embarazada—La voz de Edward se volvió aún más gélida—Y era una mentira.

—No lo era. Mi médico…

—He visto a tu médico. Nunca estuviste embarazada. Y tú y yo nunca hablamos de inseminación artificial.

—Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Estoy embarazada. Quiero decir, Bella lo está. Con…—Miró con ojos brillantes a Bella—con tu hijo y el mío. Te lo contó Edward, ¿no? ¿Que está llevando a tu bebé…y el mío?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó.

—Bella lleva a mi hijo—puso su mano sobre el vientre redondeado de Bella—Nuestro hijo. Mío y suyo.

La cara de Heidi palideció.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Bella? ¿Qué es lo que has…?

—Nada—dijo Bella desesperadamente—Pero lo haré. ¡Lo haré! Heidi, no puede simplemente volver después de tanto tiempo y…y…

—Puedo—dijo Heidi con fiereza—y lo hago. Quiero lo que es mío.

—La biología no hace a la maternidad—espetó Edward—Estabas viva, y ni siquiera consideraste decírmelo. Ni a Bella, a pesar de que sabías que estaba embarazada—Torció la boca—Has renunciado a cualquier derecho sobre este niño.

— ¡No he renunciado a nada! Ni a ti, ni al bebé. Y no hay nada que digas o hagas que vaya a cambiar eso.

Edward tocó la mejilla de Bella con una mano suave. Luego se apartó de ella y caminó lentamente hacia Heidi.

—No soy una chica de quince años—dijo en voz baja—No soy una niña asustada que se doblegará a tu voluntad. Tus mentiras no evitan que te vea como eres. Una mujer malvada y egoísta.

—Ahhh—Heidi se echó a reír—Entonces, te contó su triste historia, ¿eh? De cómo el hombre grande y malo abusó de ella—Su sonrisa se desvaneció y le disparó a Bella una mirada de pura maldad— ¡Mentirosa! ¿Por qué no dices la verdad? Que eras una zorrita seductora…

—Cuida tu boca—gruñó Edward.

—Una fulanita seductora—Se volvió hacia Edward—Es la verdad y ella lo sabe. Primero sedujo a mi padre…

— ¡No!—Bella negó con la cabeza—Heidi, tú sabes que yo nunca…

—Lo sedujo. Batiendo sus pestañas, subiéndose a su regazo, diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería…

— ¡Yo lo quería! Yo era una niña…

—Y luego murió, y también su madre. Y nos pusieron en cuidados de crianza y ella robó dinero.

— ¡Yo no robé nada! ¡Heidi, te lo ruego, no hagas esto!

—Salí del sistema tan pronto como llegué a los dieciocho. Y mi querida hermanastra echó su suerte al viento. La metieron en otra casa con un hombre como mi padre. Y cuando el pobre desgraciado finalmente tomó lo que le ponían bajo las narices…

— ¡_Paliogyneko!_—Edward agarró el brazo de Heidi y tiró de ella hacia adelante— ¡Fuera! Lárgate de mi casa. Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver, voy a…

— ¡Dios mío, compraste su historia! ¡Te dijo que la violó, y tú le creíste!

—Heidi—Bella declaró— ¡Para! Somos hermanas. Yo siempre te he querido…

—Hermanastras. Y tu supuesto amor no significa nada para mí—Heidi se giró hacia Edward— ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Que desde entonces le teme al sexo?—Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió—Mírala, Edward. Piensa en la vida que llevó. Se mueve en un mundo donde la gente negocia con la carne. Donde las mujeres venden autos haciendo ponerse duros a los hombres. ¿Crees realmente que mi querida hermanastra es un retrato dulce de virtud?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Edward. No la escuches. Nunca he…

— ¿Quieres saber qué tan buena e inocente es mi hermanastra?—Heidi lanzó una feroz sonrisa— ¿Respecto del bebé en su vientre?

—Heidi. ¡Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor, Heidi, no hagas esto!

— ¿Te acuerdas de ese encargo en Tiffany's? Te dejé creer que era para mí, pero no lo era. Lo gasté en ella, en Bella. Quería un collar de diamantes y rubíes. Lo compré para ella.

— ¡Edward Dios, está mintiendo!

—Fue el precio por el bebé—Heidi se detuvo y echó una mirada de triunfo sobre Bella, luego se volvió hacia Edward—Porque, ya ves, ella tiene razón. Mentí, querido. Sobre el bebé dentro de ella. Es tuyo, sí…pero es tuyo y de Bella.

Bella se giró hacia Edward y vio que su rostro se ponía pálido.

— ¿Qué?—Dijo él con voz ronca.

—Me enteré de que no podía usar mis propios óvulos. Así que le pedí a Bella que me permitiera usar el suyo. Y ella dijo…

—Edward. Escúchame. No fue así. No fue…

—Le pregunté si me dejaba poner el esperma de mi amante dentro de ella. Si concebiría un bebé para mí. Y ella preguntó ¿Es rico?, Y yo le dije, sí, pertenece a la realeza. Y ella dijo: ¿Cuánto se le puede sacar? Y yo dije, bueno, no puedo ir y preguntar directamente eso, pero que podría comprarte algo que quieras, y ella dijo, ¿Qué tal un collar de Tiffany's? Y eso fue suficiente hasta que pensó que yo estaba muerta y se dijo, Hey, ya no hay más intermediarios. Puedo tener el lote completo, casarme con el príncipe de Heidi y vivir la vida que siempre he querido.

Bella vio el horror en la cara de Edward. Se volvió y echó a correr. No se escuchaban pasos detrás de ella. Ni pasos, ni Edward. La historia de Heidi era una mezcla horrible de verdad y mentira, y él la creía.

Corrió a través de las extensas habitaciones del antiguo palacio, y luego por el hall de entrada.

Esias la llamó, pero ella pasó corriendo junto a él, cruzó la puerta, bajó por las escaleras, y tomó por el camino que conducía a la pista de aterrizaje, los sollozos le quemaban la garganta.

— ¡Bella!

Ahora sí se oían pasos. Escuchó la voz de Edward y supo que no podría mirarlo de frente. No le había dicho la verdad final por esa misma razón, porque temía lo que vería en sus ojos, una mirada que se preguntaba cómo una mujer podía haber estado de acuerdo en concebir un bebé y luego entregarlo.

— ¡Bella!

Llorando, corrió más rápido. Una de las sandalia de tacón alto se le salió y ella se zafó de la otra, sentía que la grava cortaba su carne, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el dolor de su corazón.

—Bella, maldita sea…—los brazos duros se cerraron a su alrededor.

—No—le gritó—No, Edward, no…

La giró, y ella vio su cara dura y angular a la luz de la luna.

—Bella—dijo…y la besó.

La besó y la besó, y al principio ella se resistió y entonces, oh entonces, sollozó su nombre y se apoyó en él, le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó con todo el amor en su corazón.

—_Glyka mou_—dijo, con voz temblorosa— ¿Adónde ibas?

—Lejos. De aquí. De ti. De todas las mentiras…

Él le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó una y otra vez.

—Te amo—dijo—y tú me amas. Eso no es mentira.

—Cómo puedes amarme ahora que sabes…

— ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije esta tarde? ¿Que me dirías tu último secreto, y yo te diría que te amaba? ¿Que te amaría por siempre?

—Pero el bebé…

—Nuestro bebé—dijo, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro—De verdad nuestro bebé, cariño, _neh_?

—Sí. Oh, sí. Nuestro bebé, Edward. Siempre fue nuestro.

—Lo hiciste por amor a Heidi.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. No. Pensé que lo hacía por ella…pero lo hice por mí, también. Estaba segura de que nunca me casaría, de que nunca tendría relaciones sexuales, ni hijos. Y pensé, si lo hago, si tengo a este bebé, voy a ser su tía. Y su madre. En mi corazón, siempre seré su madre, aunque el bebé nunca lo sepa.

—Cariño. Estás temblando—Edward se quitó la chaqueta y se envolvió en ella—Vuelve al palacio.

—No. No hasta que te lo haya contado todo—Bella respiró profundo—Así que…le dejé hacer a Heidi el procedimiento. Y se hizo. Luego mi siguiente período no apareció…—Su voz se quebró—Y fue entonces cuando supe que había cometido un terrible error, que nunca sería capaz de regalar al bebé—Se llevó la mano al vientre—Mi bebé.

—Y mío—dijo Edward en voz baja.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Mío y tuyo. Llamé a Heidi y se lo dije. Y también que tenía que decirte la verdad. Ella dijo que era demasiado tarde, que ya habíamos hecho un trato. Le dije que nunca le entregaría al bebé. Y después…y luego…

—Y entonces—dijo suavemente—pensaste que había muerto.

—Sí.

—Y esperabas que yo me pusiera en contacto contigo porque pensabas que lo sabía todo.

—No todo. Quiero decir, pensaba que sabías que llevaba a tu bebé, pero Heidi había dejado claro que no quería que supieras que era mi óvulo el que había sido fecundado, y no el de ella.

—Pero no me puse en contacto.

—No, y yo asumí que era porque estabas devastado por la pérdida de Heidi. Que la habías adorado, como ella había dicho que lo hacías. Y pensé…pensé que te debía el hacerte saber que el bebé estaba bien, que ibas a ser padre, y…y…

— ¿Y?—Dijo en voz baja.

Bella se estremeció.

—Y, no había calculado el resto. ¿Cómo decirte que era la verdadera madre del bebé? Cuándo decírtelo. Y luego dijiste que no sabías nada acerca de un bebé, que era algún tipo de horrible estafadora, y yo no sabía qué hacer…

—Ven aquí—Edward dijo bruscamente, y él la tomó en sus brazos y la besó—Bella—susurró, cuando por fin levantó la cabeza—_glyka mou_, lo siento mucho.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que has tenido que pasar. Te amo, _agapimeni_. Te amo con todo mi corazón, y te comprometo que pasaré el resto de mi vida asegurándome de que lo sepas. ¿Me dejarás?

Bella se echó a reír. O tal vez se echó a llorar. No podía decir más, porque su alegría era total.

—Sólo si me dejas hacer lo mismo por ti—dijo ella, y lo besó.

Caminaron de regreso al palacio, entrelazados en un abrazo. En la escalinata, Bella hizo pausa.

— ¿Y Heidi?—preguntó.

—Se fue—dijo Edward enérgico—Llegó en barco, o tal vez en una escoba, por lo que sé, y se fue de la misma manera.

—Me rompe el corazón—susurró Bella—pensar que me odia tanto como para haber dicho tantas mentiras…—Respiró profundo—Sigue siendo mi hermanastra. No puedo dejar de tener la esperanza de que algún día…

Edward atrajo hacia sí.

—Todo es posible.

Pero él sabía, incluso mientras lo decía, que de todas las cosas que se habían dicho esta noche, ésta era la mayor mentira de todas.

La boda fue en el yate de Edward, anclado junto a Minos. El sol brillaba, el mar estaba oscuro como el vino y la novia, por supuesto, estaba hermosa.

Algunas de las modelos con las que Bella había trabajado durante algún tiempo estaban allí, como así también su agente.

Hubo dos padrinos en lugar de uno. Emmett Mccarty…Príncipe Emmett Mccarty…y el príncipe Jasper Hale.

Emmett estaba allí con su bella esposa Rosalie y su adorable bebé.

Jasper estaba solo, por elección.

—Ven acompañado—le había dicho Edward a su amigo Jasper, pero él se lo había pensado mejor. Un hombre que llevaba a una mujer a una boda, podía darle ideas.

Ideas inútiles, pensó con firmeza, ya que por más felices que fueran Emmett y Edward, por él, que se guardaran el asunto del matrimonio para ellos.

_Yo no_, se dijo mientras miraba a Edward besar a su radiante novia, _jamás_.

Pero nunca, como todos saben, es un tiempo muy, muy largo…

FIN


End file.
